


Hold On

by HBOWarrior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Babysitting, Blood, Bottom Derek, Drama, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Violence, void!Stiles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour Stiles, son système nerveux n'est en rien responsable de ses crises de panique. Le facteur stimulant, c'est Derek Hale. Et l'ado n'est pas... mais alors vraiment pas... au bout de ses surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut salut ! Si vous me suivez sur fanfiction.net, vous connaissez déjà HOLD ON. Mais puisque je migre doucement mais surement ici, il était temps que je poste cette fic.
> 
> Cathy a betatisé toute cette fic qui est terminée, d'ailleurs. Gros merci pour son boulot ! Pour les coquilles restantes, c'est ma faute.
> 
> HOLD ON est une fic qui mêle autant d'humour, de fluff que de passages très sombres. Ça se passe juste après la saison 3b.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

(cover de cette fic par la merveilleuse Shad'hunters Graph. <3

*           

On dit souvent que le stress généré par une situation dangereuse est bénéfique pour le corps. Il produit pléthore de réactions physico-chimiques, comme la dilatation des bronches pour nous permettre de respirer, ou encore la sécrétion d'endorphines pour appréhender une douleur à venir.

            Le chef d'orchestre qui régule tout ça, c'est l'hypothalamus. Mais croyez-le ou non, ce _type_ est un abruti.

            Et Stiles n'était pas dupe.

            Il avait lu un jour que le stress chronique qui favorisait la libération de molécules d'adrénaline ou d'hormones d'aldostérone était _toxique_ pour la santé si toutes ces substances chimiques n'étaient pas «consommées » par une activité physique intense.

            Et depuis que Stiles avait rencontré Derek Hale, il soupçonnait son hypothalamus de faire des siennes et de décupler ses crises de panique.

            Derek Hale _était_ le facteur stimulant qui faisait se réveiller son système nerveux à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit.

            Sans compter que, généralement, le loup avait le chic pour dramatiser plus que de raison et Stiles voyait rouge à chaque fois. Son pauvre cœur ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme…

            L'adolescent en était venu à la conclusion que –CQFD : Derek Hale était toxique pour son organisme.

            Inspirant profondément pour calmer son système hypothalamo-hypophyso-surrénalien, Stiles se mit à taper nerveusement du pied tout en se rongeant les ongles.

            Il était assis sur le perron de sa maison et attendait depuis vingt minutes que Derek rapplique. Ce dernier l'avait appelé (chose qu'il ne faisait a priori que lorsqu'il était dans l'incapacité de faire autrement, c'est-à-dire jamais) et lui avait annoncé qu'il arriverait d'une minute à l'autre, sans donner plus d'explications.

            Si ce foutu mec ténébreux s'était contenté de lui envoyer un SMS, Stiles ne serait pas, en cet instant précis, en train de baliser et d'essayer d'éviter une crise de spasmophilie aiguë.

            Quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit qui tournait à plein régime : Scott ne l'avait pas appelé, lui.

            En cas d'événement grave, son meilleur ami lui aurait envoyé un message, à défaut de lui passer un coup de fil. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran de son portable puis soupira.

            Rien.

            Il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer, pas vrai ?

            Une éternité plus tard, le bruit caractéristique du moteur de la Camaro lui parvint. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Stiles se leva, avançant jusqu'au trottoir tandis que Derek se garait avec une lenteur extrêmement… extrême. Bon sang, ce type savait se faire désirer !

            Stiles eut le temps de se demander si la Chevrolet était équipée d'un V8, si les suspensions à l'avant étaient de type MacPherson et si par ailleurs, c'était le modèle RS, avant que Derek ne coupe _enfin_ le moteur et pose un pied sur l'asphalte. Déjà, l'adolescent était à sa portière.

            « Va falloir qu'on définisse ensemble l'expression « _d'une minute à l'autre_ », mec ! Ça fait une heure que je t'attends ! » s'exclama Stiles tandis que Derek sortait de la voiture tout en l'écartant de son chemin.

            « N'exagère pas, je t'ai appelé il y a vingt minutes », grogna le loup.

            Stiles soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel. Derek observait les alentours avec la même tête que Liam Nesson dans « _Taken_ », ce fameux film où l'acteur disait « Je vous chercherai, je vous trouverai et je vous tuerai » d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

            Nesson avait sûrement plagié Derek, en fait.

            « Alors ?! », s'égosilla impatiemment Stiles. « T'as trouvé un cadavre ? Une de tes ex veut tous nous tuer ? T'as mordu quelqu'un ? Allô la Terre?»

            « Ferme-la, Stiles ! »

            Derek reporta son attention sur lui, faisant luire un instant ses yeux de grand méchant loup. Les poils de l'adolescent se hérissèrent sur sa nuque, mais il feignit l'indifférence. Il avait l'habitude.

            Le loup l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna jusqu'au coffre de la Camaro. Il jeta –encore- un coup d'œil au voisinage puis pointa son index droit sur la poitrine de Stiles, tout ça avec une autorité ahurissante.

            « Tu dois me promettre de garder ça pour toi, pour le moment », dit-il tout bas.

            Stiles blêmit et son hypothalamus entama une petite samba dans son cerveau.

            « Attends… Derek, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! C'est un truc super grave, je suis sûr. Non, parce que vu ta tête et te connaissant, je m'attends à tout ! J'te rappelle que je suis qu'un pauvre humain sans défense ! J'vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, faut appeler Scott de suite, là ! Bon, à la limite si je dois t'aider à enterrer quelqu'un, je peux creuser. Ca je sais faire. Mais j'te préviens, je veux pas être plus impliqué que je le devrais, hein ! J'te rappelle que mon père, c'est un peu le shérif de Beacon Hills et si jamais… »

            « Promets-moi ! » gronda Derek.

            Comment pouvait-on froncer autant les sourcils? Ce n'était définitivement pas humain.

            « OK, OK ! Promis ! » lâcha Stiles avec appréhension.

            Derek sembla expirer toute la frustration du monde. Il ouvrit à demi le coffre de sa Camaro et Stiles se pencha…

            …Il se pencha, hoqueta de surprise et se jeta sur le coffre pour le refermer, arborant à son tour l'expression de Liam Nesson dans _Taken_.

            « NOM DE DIEU ! »

            Il avait _hurlé_ dans un murmure sa surprise. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Stiles peina à trouver ses mots (une première).

            « Je… Je crois que je fais une crise de panique, là ! » souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

            Derek arqua un sourcil.

            « Il faut que tu m'aides. »

            « Quoi ?! T'es un grand malade, Derek Hale ! Bon sang, alors c'est _ça_ ton kiff ? Moi qui croyais que t'étais un homme de principes… ! »

            « Stiles, de quoi tu parles ? », s'impatienta ledit homme de principes.

            « De ça ! »

            L'adolescent pointa le coffre de la Camaro. Il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme s'ils souhaitaient sortir de leurs orbites et se jeter dans de l'eau de javel pour oublier ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

            « Stiles… »

            « Désolé, mec, mais je peux pas t'aider sur ce coup-là ! C'est carrément malsain et… et _horrible_! Ôter la vie à une créature innocente, franchement… Je… Je crois que je vais vomir… »

            « Ôter la… Stiles, elle est vivante ! » s'indigna Derek.

            « Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu l'as kidnappée ?! », s'écria l'adolescent.

            Derek se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche pour le faire taire, espérant de tout son être que les voisins n'étaient pas à l'écoute depuis leurs fenêtres.

            « Ferme-la ! J'ai kidnappé ni tué personne ! »

            Le garçon se libéra de l'emprise du loup et se précipita pour ouvrir le coffre.

            À l'intérieur, emmitouflé dans le blouson en cuir de Derek, un bébé ( _vivant_ -Stiles put enfin le confirmer) dormait paisiblement.

            « OK, alors primo : on met pas des bébés dans le coffre de sa voiture, Derek ! C'est carrément suspect ! »

            Le loup haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

            « Secundo : d'où diable tu le sors, ce gosse ?! »

            Stiles plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Derek.

            « Ne me dis pas que… C'est… C'est le tien ? »

            « Je l'ai trouvé devant le loft… Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

            Le susnommé venait de récupérer l'enfant qui marmonna dans son sommeil et le blotti contre lui.

            « On rentre », ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa maison, bientôt suivi du loup.

 

OoOoOoO

 

            « OK, on reprend : quelqu'un a abandonné ce bébé devant chez toi, tu l'as mis dans ton coffre et tu es venu jusqu'ici. Tu me promets que tu ne l'as pas kidnappé, hein ?»

            Stiles était assis sur le canapé, l'enfant en bas âge toujours endormi dans ses bras. Derek faisait les cent pas face à lui.

            « J'ai une tête à kidnapper des enfants ? » grogna Derek.

            Stiles s'apprêtait à lui répondre positivement, mais son regard assassin l'en dissuada.

            « Pourquoi moi ? »

            « Comment ça ? »

            « Pourquoi tu es venu me voir _moi_? »

            Derek arrêta de creuser une tranchée sur le parquet du salon et observa Stiles un moment.

            « J'en sais rien. »

            « OK, on va essayer avec une autre question… T'es sûr que cet enfant n'est pas le tien, hein ? »

            « Oui. »

            « Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait promettre de n'en parler à personne ? »

            « J'en sais rien, Stiles ! » s'exaspéra Derek en levant les mains.

            « Mais bien sûr. J'vais te dire ce que je pense, Sourwolf. Une de tes conquêtes a voulu se débarrasser de l'enfant que _tu_ lui as fait en le déposant devant chez toi au lieu de le noyer comme un chaton indésirable. Et t'es venu me voir parce que tu savais que Super Stiles trouverait vite une solution à ce petit problème ! Alors voilà ma solution : retrouve la mère, excuse-toi, et assume tes responsabilités ! Parce que j'espère que tu comptais pas me refiler le môme et me faire porter le chapeau ! Si mon père pense que j'ai un bébé, il va pas survivre ! »

            Derek se pinça l'arête du nez.

            « Pour la dernière fois : ce bébé n'est pas à moi ! Mais je pense savoir pourquoi on l'a abandonné devant ma porte. »

            « Ah ? »

            Derek s'avança puis s'agenouilla devant Stiles, qui paniqua (très) légèrement. Bah oui, parce qu'avoir un alpha à genoux devant soi, c'était assez bizarre. Et étrangement excitant.

            _Excitant ?_ Certaines zones de son cerveau avaient vraiment un souci.

            Derek porta un doigt au visage de l'enfant et releva sa lèvre supérieure avec précaution. La petite avait deux minuscules crocs à la place des canines. Stiles étouffa une exclamation surprise.

            « Et après tu oses me dire que ce bébé n'est pas de toi ?! Bon sang, Derek, c'est un louveteau ! »

            « C'est une femelle », jugea bon de préciser l'homme toujours à genoux.

            « Comment tu sais ça ? »

            « L'odorat. »

            Stiles fit la moue, l'air de dire « évidemment », avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant.

            « Elle doit avoir à peine un an… » souffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? »

            « On doit retrouver sa meute. La personne qui l'a laissé devant chez moi devait savoir qui j'étais. »

            « Et si sa mère a voulu la protéger de sa propre meute en abandonnant sa fille ? Et si cette petite était en danger de mort et que le destin voulait que tu deviennes son père ? »

            « Tu regardes trop de films », fit Derek en se relevant. « Quand ton père rentrera, essaie de savoir si on lui a signalé une disparition d'enfant ces derniers jours. »

            « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'elle, en attendant ? »

            Derek attrapa l'enfant à bout de bras. Il allait répondre à Stiles lorsque la petite se réveilla brusquement et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le loup soupira et tenta de la bercer maladroitement, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter les pleurs du bambin.

            Stiles se leva et la prit dans ses bras en jetant un regard réprobateur à l'alpha.

            « On tient pas un bébé comme ça ! » dit-il. « Tu t'es jamais occupé de tes sœurs ou quoi ? »

            « Ma mère s'en occupait », bougonna Derek.

            « Elle doit avoir faim », avança l'hyperactif. « Pas vrai, choupette ? T'as faim, c'est ça ? »

            « _Choupette_? »

            Derek suivit Stiles jusqu'à la cuisine. Ce dernier farfouilla dans le réfrigérateur, tenant la petite fille d'un bras. Elle semblait s'être calmée et, reniflant de temps en temps, elle observait avec attention le garçon qui la portait.

            Stiles récupéra un yaourt et un pot de confiture. Il fit signe à Derek de prendre la petite et versa les ingrédients dans un bol avant de les mélanger frénétiquement.

            L'enfant regardait Derek avec de gros yeux ronds, la mine boudeuse. Le loup fit luire ses yeux et laissa échapper un léger grognement animal. La fillette fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes.

            « Donne-moi là, père indigne ! » se moqua Stiles en récupérant l'enfant avant de l'asseoir à même le comptoir de la cuisine. « Tu veux lui donner à manger » ?

            Il indiqua le bol d'un signe de tête tout en tenant la petite pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

            « Non. »

            « Derek », souffla Stiles. « Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ses parents, tu es responsable de ce bébé, il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'en occuper correctement ! »

            Le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel face à ce Stiles trop adulte pour être vrai. Il finit par capituler et récupéra le bol et une cuillère avant de présenter une bouchée à la petite, qui garda la bouche fermée en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

            Derek se tourna vers Stiles, exaspéré.

            L'adolescent lui prit la cuillère des mains et n'eut aucune difficulté à faire manger le bambin.

            Le loup observa Stiles s'appliquer dans sa tâche. Il parlait doucement à la petite en lui faisant le coup de l'avion avec la cuillère. Elle laissait parfois échapper un petit rire aigu, et son regard bleu perçant ne lâchait pas celui, noisette, de Stiles. Hypnotisée par le garçon, elle semblait ne voir que lui.

            Derek se dit que c'était, en règle générale, l'effet que faisait Stiles. Il parlait beaucoup, mais parvenait toujours par focaliser l'attention sur lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et en cet instant, l'alpha le trouva tout simplement adorable.

            Cette pensée n'avait pas fini de se matérialiser dans son esprit qu'il sentit la présence du shérif à proximité et se ressaisit rapidement.

            « Ton père ».

            Stiles eut à peine le temps de se retourner que son père entrait dans la cuisine. Le garçon se raidit, la cuillère dégoulinante de yaourt et de confiture dans les mains.

            « Je peux tout expliquer ! » s'exclama Stiles.

            Le shérif haussa les sourcils : « M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu manges des cochonneries entre les repas ? C'est pas nouveau, Stiles. »

            Au tour du jeune Stilinski de hausser les sourcils. Il fit un tour sur lui-même. Il était seul. Derek et le bébé avaient disparu.

            « Euh… Ouais » dit-il alors à son père. « La main dans l'sac !... »

            Le shérif observa d'un air suspicieux son fils pendant quelques secondes, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se dirigea plutôt vers le frigo en marmonnant quelque chose en rapport avec le dîner de ce soir.

            « Rien d'intéressant, au boulot ? »

            Stiles tenta d'afficher une mine désintéressée, mais c'était peine perdue avec son père. Il lui fit face, les sourcils froncés.

            « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

            « Quoi ? Non, non ! J'ai le droit de demander comment s'est passée ta journée, quand même, tu crois pas ? »

            « Stiles… »

            « Tu m'connais, p'pa ! » s'exclama-t-il théâtralement « J'aime me tenir au courant ! Ça manque d'action, ces derniers temps ! »

            « Et c'est que mieux ! »

            « Alors, rien de spécial ? »

            « Rien de spécial. Juste un signalement de… »

            « Une disparition ?! » s'empressa de demander l'adolescent avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait été tout sauf subtil.

            « Oui. Madame Stevenson qui a encore perdu son chat. »

            Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissèrent.

            « Tu sais quelque chose ? »

            « À propos du chat de la mère Michel ? J'ai bien peur que non, mais je vais tâcher d'enquêter sérieusement là-dessus », le taquina-t-il.

            Son père le gratifia d'un sourire indulgent puis retourna s'occuper du repas du soir.

            Stiles passa le reste de la soirée à éplucher les sites Internet, à la recherche d'informations quelconques sur une disparition d'enfants et sur les enfants loups. Il apprit beaucoup de choses, d'ailleurs. Il se doutait que la plupart des informations étaient erronées, mais globalement, tous les sites s'accordaient sur le fait que les louveteaux-garous étaient de petites créatures intelligentes à l'esprit vif et au fort caractère. Il songea un instant à Derek chargé de s'occuper de la petite fille et un sourire espiègle balaya son visage. Sur ces dernières pensées, il sombra dans un sommeil lourd, la tête sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

 

OoOoOoO

 

            Il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin lorsque le téléphone de Stiles se mit à sonner. Il fit un bond et tomba de sa chaise, le clavier de son ordinateur imprimé sur sa joue. Marmonnant toute sa haine envers cette sonnerie agressive, il réussit à se redresser assez pour attraper son portable.

            « Hummallooo ? » bafouilla l'adolescent, les yeux mi-clos.

            _« Stiles ?! »_

            _«_ Nan, le Pape ! Derek, il est trois heures du mat' et je… »

            « _Viens au loft de suite !_ »

            Et il raccrocha.

            Fichu loup-garou.

            Stiles balança son portable avec énergie sur son lit et soupira. Ce type allait l'achever. Il était _vraiment_ toxique pour sa santé.

            Dix minutes plus tard, Stiles ouvrait l'énorme porte blindée du loft, ne cessant de prier pour que son père ne remarque pas son absence quand il se lèverait dans quelques heures pour aller travailler.

            Des hurlements à déchirer le cœur ricochaient sur les murs en béton de la grande salle. Derek se précipita vers Stiles, les cheveux étrangement coiffés (pas coiffés, en fait. Carrément en pétard), le t-shirt à moitié rentré dans son jeans, un début de cernes sous ses yeux clairs. L'adolescent dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas exploser de rire.

            « Fais-la taire, ou je la tue ! » s'écria le loup en pointant du doigt la petite fille abandonnée sur le lit de l'Alpha.

            Stiles s'y dirigea et la prit dans ses bras en la dorlotant, mais elle ne se calmait pas.

            « Ça fait longtemps qu'elle pleure ? »

            « Depuis que je suis parti de chez toi. »

            « Tu lui as redonné à manger ? »

            « Évidemment ! Je l'ai trempée dans l'eau, aussi. »

            « Quoi ?! »

            « Elle a vomi dans _ma_ voiture. Je l'ai lavée », grogna Derek.

            « La petite ou la voiture ? »

            Un regard assassin lui répondit.

            « Tu l'as pas remise dans le coffre, au moins ? »

            « J't'ai pas demandé de jouer à l'assistante sociale, Stiles. Fais-la taire, c'est tout ! » vociféra l'alpha en quittant la pièce d'un pas rageur.

            L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention sur le bébé. Il l'examina brièvement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de l'allonger sur le dos. Il en fit de même et se cala sur le flanc, de manière à rester face à la petite qui pleurait sans répit.

            « Chuuut… Ça va aller Choupette, tonton Stiles est là, maintenant… », murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait le grand méchant Derek ? Il est pas si méchant que ça, promis. Il a juste du mal avec les enfants… Et pas que les petits bébés tous mignons comme toi, je te rassure… », continua-t-il en soupirant.

            La petite sanglotait et le regardait, sans doute sans comprendre, mais au moins, ses hurlements avaient cessé.

            « Je reste avec toi, d'accord ? T'es une gentille petite louve, faut pas avoir peur d'un alpha bourru… », Stiles caressa machinalement la joue de la petite quand il remarqua qu'elle était plus rouge qu'elle ne devrait. Il passa une main sur son front puis esquissa un sourire.

            « Ah bah voilà… Tu fais tes dents… Ou tes crocs, plutôt ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça te fait mal, Choupette ? Hein que ça te fait mal… Meuh oui… Bon sang… je deviens gâteux ! »

            Stiles se redressa, enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, puis s'allongea un peu plus confortablement sur le lit. Il offrit son index au bambin qui le mordilla frénétiquement. Ses petits crocs meurtrissaient sa chair, mais l'adolescent était tellement fatigué qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas et finit par s'assoupir, le loft baignant dans une douce sérénité.

            Derek était resté dans l'ombre, en haut de l'escalier, à épier les deux gamins.

            Il redescendit chercher une couverture qu'il posa sur eux en prenant soin d'être le plus discret possible.

            Il observa un moment le visage endormi de Stiles, détaillant chacun de ses traits, ses grains de beautés, ses longs cils, ses cheveux qui avaient bien poussé, sa bouche… Il détourna le regard et s'éloigna du lit, les poings serrés.

            Derek batailla avec son esprit pour faire taire les pensées déplacées qui l'assaillaient. Et il y avait son petit (trèèès petit) côté fleur bleue qui n'arrêtait pas de brandir des pancartes « STILES EST TROP ADORABLE AVEC CE BÉBÉ DANS LES BRAS, OMG ! » qu'il s'efforçait de chasser plus que toutes autres choses.

            Pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur la louve.

            … Merde, il était Derek Hale. Pas un bisounours !


	2. Chapter 2

*

            « Mec, t'as une tête horrible ! »

            « Oh, merci Scott, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! »

            Le loup sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il finissait d'enfiler son équipement de lacrosse en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à son meilleur ami qui paraissait plus maladroit et plus distrait que d'habitude.

            Oui.

            C'était possible.

            « Sérieux, t'es sûr que ça va, Stiles ? T'as l'air épuisé. »

            L'hyperactif marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible tout en pianotant rapidement sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone.

            « T'écris à qui ? »

            Scott s'était déjà avancé pour jeter un œil sur le SMS de Stiles, qui s'empressa de ranger son portable dans son casier sous le regard suspicieux de son ami. Il se voyait mal lui avouer qu'il parlait chiffons avec Derek, tels deux mères au foyer s'échangeant les dernières actus de chez _PNMag_ (1).

            « À personne », répondit-il finalement avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois son portable vibrer.

            Scott lui jeta un regard inquisiteur auquel il répondit par un sourire éclatant (et totalement faux).

            « Allez, bande de gonzesses en short, toutes sur le terrain ! » beugla gracieusement le coach Finstock tandis que l'équipe de lacrosse sortait des vestiaires au compte-goutte.

            Stiles s'empressa de récupérer son téléphone pour lire le message que Derek venait de lui envoyer.

            « Quoi ? Il déconne… », marmonna-t-il avant de s'autodicter la réponse qu'il voulait envoyer : « Je suis…occupé… Je… passe… dès que…je peux… ne la… mange… pas…si… »

            « STILINSKI ! »

            Stiles sursauta violemment en lâchant son portable, une main sur le cœur.

            « Bon sang, Coach ! » s'écria-t-il. « J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

            « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore dans les vestiaires ?! Tu te crois en vacances ?! »

            « En fait, je- »

            « J'en ai rien à faire !... Et puis...qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? »

            Finstock baissa les yeux sur le portable qui avait trouvé subtil d'attirer son attention en vibrant juste entre ses deux pieds.

            « _« Sourwolf »_ ? Tu t'es enfin dégoté une petite amie, Stilinski ? »

            Il récupéra l'appareil avant que Stiles n'ait pu faire un geste et décrocha.

            « Ici Bobby Finstock ! Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur votre prénom étrange, jeune fille, mais je peux vous assurer que si vous n'arrêtez pas de déconcentrer Stilinski plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, c'est lui qui aura de gros problèmes ! »

            Et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

            À ce stade, Stiles ne sut s'il devait éprouver de l'embarras, de la colère ou de la peur. Derek allait sans doute se venger après s'être ouvertement fait traiter de « _jeune fille_ ».

            Une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipe au complet était sur le terrain de lacrosse et terminait ses échauffements.

            Le coach joua de son sifflet pour rappeler tout le monde vers lui.

            « Stiles, ça va aller ? » chuchota Scott, légèrement en retrait, tandis que Stiles luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer sur la pelouse.

            « Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète, me faut un temps d'adaptation… »

            « Tu plaisantes ? On s'entraîne depuis des semaines. Il se passe quoi, à la fin ? »

            « Je vous dérange, les garçons ? » vociféra le coach.

            Scott était en train de s'excuser quand Stiles sentit un regard perçant posé sur lui. Il tourna la tête et retint une exclamation lorsqu'il aperçut Derek près des gradins, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre immédiatement. Paniqué, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami qui - dieu soit loué - ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'alpha. Finstock, qui partageait le groupe en plusieurs petites équipes, n'apprécierait sans doute que modérément le fait que Stiles se barre en plein cours. Un autre coup d'œil vers le loup et Stiles ne put que constater l'urgence de la situation. S'il ne faisait rien, l'alpha pousserait-il l'audace jusqu'à débouler en plein milieu du terrain ? Allez savoir avec un animal pareil.

            Quelque chose était peut-être arrivé à Choupette… enfin… à la petite louve.

            Il inspira profondément et tenta le tout pour le tout.

            « Aaaaaah ! Aaaah j'ai mal ! Coach, au secours ! »

            Stiles venait de se jeter à terre en se tenant les côtes, le visage crispé. Finstock jura en levant les bras au ciel avant de pousser Scott et les autres qui s'étaient réunis autour de Stiles.

            « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! »

            « J'ai mal au ventre, coach ! » pleurnicha l'adolescent. « Je crois que je fais une crise d'appendicite ! Aaaah… ! »

            « Il faut appeler le 911 ! » s'écria un des élèves.

            « Non, on l'amène direct à l'hôpital » répondit un autre.

            « Fermez-la ! McCall, ramène-le aux vestiaires et appelle l'infirmière !... Bon sang, mais qui c'est qui m'a fichu des bras cassés pareils ?! »

            Scott passa un bras autour de la taille de Stiles pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'aux vestiaires.

            « C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? » lui demanda-t-il quand ils se furent éloignés du groupe.

            Stiles se mordit la langue. Il avait promis à Derek de ne rien révéler à quiconque. L'existence de la petite louve et ses escapades au loft depuis ces trois derniers jours devaient demeurer secrètes. Pourquoi se taire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il en percevait confusément l'importance et avait décidé qu'il valait mieux obéir à l'alpha.

            « J'me sens pas bien… » marmonna-t-il. Mentir comme ça à Scott lui foutait les boules, d'autant que Scott était tout à fait capable de deviner qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Fichu instinct animal !

            Ce dernier venait de pousser la porte des vestiaires et l'avait assis sur un banc.

            « Stiles… » souffla-t-il. « T'es pas comme d'habitude. Ça fait plusieurs jours que t'agis bizarrement. Il s'est passé un truc ? Avec ton père ? »

            « Mais non… Y'a rien. J'me sens juste pas bien… Dis, tu voudrais pas m'apporter de l'eau ? »

            Scott regarda encore un instant Stiles, tentant de détecter des signes de mensonge. Il finit par soupirer et s'éloigna.

            Lorsqu'il revint, Stiles avait disparu.

 

OoOoOoO

           

Après avoir rejoint Derek à la Camaro et s'être installé à l'avant du véhicule, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à la banquette arrière sur laquelle la petite fille dormait paisiblement.

            « T'as conduit jusqu'ici sans l'attacher ?! »

            « Non, elle était sur mes genoux. »

            Stiles passa une main lasse sur son visage. Qu'allait-il faire de lui, sérieusement ?

            « OK. C'est quoi le problème, alors ? » Préféra-t-il demander, évitant ainsi de s'embarquer dans une énième dispute quant à la meilleure façon d'élever un enfant.

            « Il faut qu'on lui achète des trucs », lâcha Derek sur un ton neutre. « Des trucs de bébés. »

            « … Du genre ? »

            « Du genre un siège auto ! »

            « … Attends… Tu m'as forcé à faire semblant d'agoniser devant tout le monde parce que tu dois aller acheter un siège auto ? Derek, franchement, tu- »

            « Pas question que j'aille seul à _Babies'r'us_! Imagine qu'elle se mette à pleurer, je fais comment ? »

            Stiles jeta un regard exaspéré à l'alpha, qui semblait clairement largué et accessoirement paniqué en s'imaginant coincé dans un magasin pour bébés, la louve en train de hurler dans ses bras.

            « T'as conscience que j'ai dû encore mentir à Scott ? »

            « Stiles… ne me force pas à te supplier », grogna Derek en détournant les yeux, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'adolescent pendant une fraction de seconde.

            _Surtout Stiles, ne ris pas. Ne. Ris. PAS._

            « OK. »

            Derek l'interrogea du regard.

            « OK », répéta Stiles. « Je t'accompagne, mais à une seule condition ! Ce soir on commande chinois ! J'en ai marre de bouffer tes vieilles conserves ! »

            Derek fit rouler ses yeux en une cascade oculaire inaccessible aux communs des mortels puis démarra la voiture. Stiles réagit au quart de tour et lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le levier de vitesses.

            « T'es malade ou quoi ?! Choupette est pas attachée ! » s'exclama-t-il en escaladant son siège pour rejoindre l'enfant toujours endormie. Il la récupéra dans ses bras et, s'installant sur le siège arrière, il tenta - non sans difficulté - de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. Le regard sombre du loup l'accompagnait dans le rétroviseur. C'était flippant...mais très drôle.

            « C'est bon, Alfred (2), vous pouvez démarrer », plaisanta-t-il.

            Ça ne fit pas rire Derek. Pas du tout.

            Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient au rayon poussettes. Une dispute avait finalement éclaté. Stiles tenait la louve dans ses bras. Celle-ci semblait beaucoup s'amuser à les voir se chamailler, comme en témoignaient ses petits gloussements aigus et ses sourires baveux.

            « Je te dis que celle-là est mieux ! Elle a l'air beaucoup plus résistante ! »

            « Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire, Stiles ? C'est pas comme si elle allait rester des mois au loft ! »

            « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ?! Si t'étais à sa place, t'aimerais qu'on te trimbale partout dans une espèce de chariot préhistorique ?! »

            « Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? » fit une voix chaleureuse non loin d'eux.

            Lesdits messieurs cessèrent de crier et se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers une petite blonde en tailleur qui affichait un grand sourire attendri.

            « Dieu merci ! » s'exclama Stiles. « Dites-lui que cette poussette est la meilleure, je vous en prie ! »

            La vendeuse gloussa gentiment alors que Derek affichait une mine renfrognée et croisait les bras.

            « Pour sûr, elle l'est », expliqua-t-elle. « C'est notre meilleur produit. Et elle se plie très facilement ! »

            « Ah, tu vois ! » fit Stiles, triomphal.

            « Peu importe, prends celle que tu veux », bougonna le loup.

            « C'est votre premier enfant ? » demanda la vendeuse, toujours de son air mielleux qui exaspéra visiblement Derek.

            Stiles comprit le sens de sa question et lui jeta un regard paniqué.

            « Euh… Non, en fait c'est… »

            « Nos magasins prônent la diversité parentale et nous sommes ravis que vous nous ayez choisis pour vos achats », déclara-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à la petite louve qui se mit à gazouiller. « Qu'elle est mignonne ! Si je peux me permettre, elle a vos yeux, monsieur », dit-elle à Derek.

            « On se demande pourquoi… », murmura Stiles en esquissant un sourire railleur.

            « Il vous faudrait autre chose, messieurs ? »

            « Non. On s'en va. »

            « Mais, Derek… »

            « J'ai dit : on s'en va. Maintenant ! »

            Face à la mine étonnée de la jeune femme, Stiles s'excusa silencieusement et rejoignit l'alpha qui avait récupéré au hasard une des poussettes et la traînait nonchalamment vers les caisses. À l'air jovial qu'il affichait, on aurait pu croire qu'il en voulait personnellement à chaque objet du magasin.

            Après quelques heures de supplice, ils regagnèrent enfin la Camaro, épuisés, mais soulagés d'avoir acquis tout un tas d'objets absolument essentiels - d'après Stiles - à la petite louve et à son bien-être. Pour certains d'entre eux, Derek avait de sérieux doutes.

            Stiles attacha l'enfant dans le siège-auto flambant neuf tout en jetant des regards appuyés à Derek, l'air de dire _« tu vois, c'est mieux que de la mettre dans le coffre ! »._

            Il rejoignit ensuite Derek à l'avant et ils démarrèrent en direction du loft.

            « Ton père ? » fit le loup sans regarder Stiles.

            « Je lui ai dit que je restais chez Scott. _Encore_. »

            Il avait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot, signifiant ainsi qu'il commençait à en avoir ras la casquette de devoir mentir à tout le monde pour jouer aux nounous clandestines.

            Le silence suivit sa déclaration et s'imposa sur une bonne partie du trajet. Finalement, ce fut Derek qui réengagea la conversation :

            « Où tu as appris tout ça ? »

            « Tout ça quoi ? »

            « Ces trucs. Avec les bébés. »

            « Mes cousines. La sœur de mon père a eu des jumelles, l'année avant que j'entre au lycée. Puisque je passais toujours mes vacances chez elle, je m'occupais de mes cousines pour l'aider un peu. Enfin, j'trouvais ça normal, quoi. Elle avait déjà trois autres enfants, et mes cousins sont pas des plus calmes ! »

            « C'est de famille, apparemment. »

            Stiles fit une moue faussement vexée avant d'esquisser un sourire.

            « J'ai peut-être une piste pour la gamine. »

            « Oh ? T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?! D'ailleurs, faudrait vraiment lui trouver un prénom… Bon, elle doit sûrement en avoir un, mais je doute que « _Choupette_ » lui convienne si elle pouvait parler et dire ce qu'elle en pense, tu crois pas ? Regarde, moi, on m'a donné un nom imprononçable et carrément bizarre. J'ai rien pu dire ! Heureusement qu'on a fini par m'appeler Stiles, sinon ça craignait un max et-»

            « Stiles ! »

            « Euh, désolé, tu disais ? »

            « Il y a une meute à Long Beach. Une meute avec plusieurs louveteaux. Cette gamine pourrait en faire partie.»

            « Génial! Comment on les contacte? »

            Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite. Stiles supposa que ce n'était pas spécialement de bon augure, mais il préféra rester tout de même sur ses gardes. Vous vous souvenez de cette réflexion quant au fait que Hale passait le plus clair de son temps à dramatiser? Ça s'appliquait exactement, ici et maintenant.

            « On pourrait demander à voir l'alpha… », laissa tomber le loup, toujours raide comme un piquet, les mains crispées sur le volant de la Camaro qui filait à toute vitesse sur la nationale.

            « Quoi, c'est tout ? »

            « Comment ça ? »

            « Ben oui...Je pensais que tu allais me dire que contacter cette meute relèverait de l'impossible, ou un truc du genre ! Parce que, si y a juste besoin de parler à l'alpha, le plus vite sera le mieux. »

            Étrangement, Stiles nota que les mains de Derek avaient resserré leur prise sur le volant. Les jointures des phalanges avaient clairement blanchi.

            « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Sourwolf_ ? C'est une meute ennemie, c'est ça ? »

            « Non. » Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il parut méditer un instant avant de lui répondre. « ... Si la mère de la gamine l'a abandonnée devant le loft pour la protéger, tu crois pas qu'on devrait d'abord se renseigner avant d'en parler à l'alpha ? Peut-être que c'est à cause de lui que la louve a dû se séparer du bébé. »

            Stiles, les yeux écarquillés, en resta bouche bée. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bras du loup et le secoua, faisant fi de ses grognements.

            « Qu'avez-vous fait de Derek Hale ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « Derek, tu m'entends ? Reviens à toi! Un type beaucoup trop attentionné vient de prendre possession de ton corps! »

            Le loup se dégagea et poussa Stiles contre son siège avec force.

            « C'est toi-même qui as supposé cette histoire, je te rappelle! »

            « Ouais, et depuis quand tu m'écoutes ?! »

            Derek ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, signifiant que la conversation était momentanément terminée et il gara la Camaro devant son appartement deux minutes plus tard. Tandis qu'il portait à bout de bras la petite montagne d'objets pour bébés, Stiles déblatérait sur tous les scénarios envisageables quant à l'abandon de la louve, toujours endormie dans ses bras. Et Derek n'écoutait pas vraiment.

            Lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le vieil immeuble, il voulut empêcher Stiles de faire un geste de plus, mais l'adolescent avait déjà ouvert la porte et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Scott flanqué d'Allison, de Lydia et d'Isaac.

            _Oh ! Le malaise !_ Joli petit embarras qui papillonna gaiement tout autour d'eux pendant quelques secondes. Secondes qui parurent se noyer dans l'éternité. Pour X raisons (mais en vérité, il connaissait la valeur de X mieux que personne), Derek était probablement le plus gêné de tous. Il remercierait plus tard Lydia qui vint inconsciemment à sa rescousse.

            « Oooh, qu'elle est mignonne ! » s'était-elle écriée, brisant ce silence inconfortable durant lequel les mâles s'étaient toisés avec circonspection.

            En trois enjambées, la belle rousse avait arraché la louve des bras de Stiles, suivie d'Allison qui avait cédé à la curiosité, s'approchant à son tour.

            « Ça alors ! » s'exclama Isaac. « Alors la légende sur les mâles garous qui peuvent mettre au monde des gamins est vraie ? »

            Personne ne jugea bon de relever la remarque illuminée du garçon.

            « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » voulut plutôt savoir Scott sans lâcher Stiles des yeux. « Stiles, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu allais au loft pour faire du… _baby-sitting_ ? »

            « C'est à cause de moi. »

            Derek délaissa tout son chargement à même le sol avant de s'avancer vers Scott et de lui faire face de manière absolument imposante, rappelant ainsi qui était l'alpha. Juste pour la forme.

            Bon OK, Derek adorait faire ça.

            « Cette louve a été abandonnée devant le loft, Stiles m'aidait à découvrir pourquoi. »

            « Tu plaisantes ? J'ai juste joué à la maman depuis ces trois derniers jours! Il m'a refilé tout le travail, cet ingrat ! »

            « Pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenus, Derek ? On aurait pu vous aider », fit remarquer Allison.

            « Est-ce que vous avez découvert quelque chose sur ce bébé ? », demanda Lydia tout en dorlotant la petite louve.

            « Ah… Alors en fait c'est pas ton bébé, Derek ? » fit Isaac, en proie à une intense réflexion.

            « Je ne pensais pas qu'elle resterait au loft autant de temps », répondit Derek sans faire attention à Isaac, qui en soupira de frustration. « Et je n'ai pas jugé utile de tous vous prévenir pour si peu. »

            « Derek pense que Choupette vient d'une meute qui vit à Long Beach. »

            « _Choupette_? »

            Lydia grimaça.

            « On s'est pas encore mis d'accord sur le prénom. »

            Derek leva les yeux au ciel, clairement agacé, tandis que les filles riaient gentiment.

            « On doit retrouver ses parents… », avança Scott. « Plus le temps passe, plus ça devient dangereux, autant pour elle que pour nous. Surtout si c'est un bébé loup. On devrait parler à la meute de Long Beach. »

            « Je vais en parler à mon père », annonça Allison. « Il sait peut-être quelque chose. Scott a raison, on ne devrait pas faire traîner les choses. Il se pourrait que sa meute vienne la revendiquer et nous accuse de l'avoir enlevée, par exemple. On ne peut pas prendre autant de risques ! »

            « Je- » commença Derek avant d'être interrompu par Allison.

            « Je vais y aller ! Plus tôt on sera fixés, mieux ce sera. »

            « Je te suis. Isaac, passe chez Deaton, il sait peut-être des choses sur la meute et sur les louveteaux-garous en général », fit Scott en emboîtant le pas à sa petite amie, bientôt suivis par Isaac.

            Lydia, elle, remit la louve dans les bras de Stiles.

            « Eum… Désolée, mais les bébés un peu, ça va. Après, je m'en passe. J'ai rencard, de toute façon ! Tenez-moi au courant s'il y a du changement ! »

            La rouquine disparut à son tour, laissant Stiles, Derek et l'enfant seuls au loft, qui avait retrouvé son calme.

            « Eh bah, on peut pas dire qu'ils sont pas efficaces ! » sourit Stiles.

            Derek bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Évidemment que ces gamins étaient efficaces ! Trop, même ! Il gérait parfaitement bien la situation et il avait fallu qu'ils s'en mêlent.

            Si peu enclin qu'il soit à s'occuper d'un enfant loup, il avait au moins pu passer du temps avec cet abruti d'hyperactif à la parole facile.

            Maintenant, il sentait que Stiles allait lui échapper.

            Encore.

**Notes:**

            **(1) PNMag, alias _Pregnancy and Newborn Magazine_ , est un magazine américain sur la maternité.**

**(2) Alfred, le célèbre majordome de Batman.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, j'avais complètement oublié de mettre à jour la fic... ^^'

Franchement, Stiles aurait pu postuler pour le concours de « _La meilleure maman de l'année_ ». Parce qu'il était vraiment une maman de compèt'.

            Une super-maman, même.

            Au lieu de vivre sa vie d'ado ou d'aller aider ses amis à se renseigner sur la meute de Long Beach, il jouait à la _maman_. C'était plus du jeu d'ailleurs, c'était carrément une vocation. À ce stade, plus question de parler de « _baby-sitting_ ».

            Stiles se surprenait lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé posséder, à ce point, la fibre maternelle. Occupé à vérifier la température du biberon au chocolat de la petite louve, il songeait à sa mère. Claudia lui avait-elle transmis ce gène ? Mon dieu, si des féministes télépathes surprenaient ses pensées, il se ferait probablement transformer en eunuque... heureusement qu'il n'en connaissait aucune.

            Un éclair de génie lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Il se tourna vers Derek, isolé sur un coin de son canapé, tel un orphelin abandonné sur le quai d'une gare, un livre à la main.

            « Au fait Derek, qu'est-ce que tu penses de _Leia_? Tu sais, la sœur de Luke Skywalker. »

            Si pour certains, ça ne l'était pas, pour Stiles, la corrélation entre un biberon au chocolat et Star Wars était évidente.

            Le loup lui répondit par un relevé de sourcil. Interrogateur.

            Derek Hale, ou l'art de la communication sourcilière, chapitre 42.

            « Ben oui, pour Choupette. Son prénom ! »

            « Pas question que je donne un prénom à ce bébé. »

            « Alors tu préfères vraiment « _Choupette_ » ? »

            « Je préfère rien du tout, Stiles. Ce bébé n'est pas à nous, on n'a pas à lui donner de prénom. »

            « Allez Sourwolf, c'est pas comme si elle allait s'en souvenir plus tard ! Leia, c'est super cool, non ? »

            Derek referma son livre d'un geste rageur et le balança sur le canapé avant de se lever.

            « Non, Stiles ! »

            « Oh, allez Derek, t'es pas sympa... Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais de... Cassie ? Un dérivé de Cassandra... Genre Cassandra Cain, c'est la quatrième batgirl des DC Comics. Et en plus dans certaines langues, si tu prends juste le « _Sandra_ », ça veut dire lune. Tu vois le truc ? Lune... Louve... Loup-garou ! C'est génial, non ? Alors Cassie, ça me semble bien.

            Derek empoigna Stiles par le col de son T-shirt et le tira vers lui dans un geste menaçant.

            « J'ai dit: NON ! » siffla-t-il entre ses crocs, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'adolescent.

            Son cri à réveiller les morts fit peur à Choupette-Cassie qui se remit à pleurer. Derek toisa Stiles quelques instants de plus, le mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit, puis il le relâcha.

            Stiles en profita pour respirer un bon coup, une main sur son cœur affolé. Il fallait bien ça pour se remettre du fait que, trois secondes plus tôt, il avait failli mourir déchiqueté par un alpha trop susceptible. Il prit la petite dans ses bras et la dorlota patiemment.

            « On t'a déjà dit que t'es pas fait pour avoir des enfants, Derek ? » bougonna-t-il, soudain fatigué de supporter le caractère de cochon de ce cinglé de loup.

            « J'ai jamais dit que j'en voulais. Ni que je voulais de cette chose qui gesticule et braille à longueur de journée. D'ailleurs, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un ! » railla-t-il.

            Stiles soupira.

            « Peut-être, mais c'est à toi qu'on l'a confiée. Si tu y mettais un peu du tien, ça se passerait mieux entre vous deux ! »

            Stiles faillit ajouter « _et c'est aussi valable pour nous_ », mais il ne le fit pas. Le « _remuage_ » de couteau dans la plaie n'était pas spécialement nécessaire à cet instant.

            « Bon, si tu permets, je vais lui donner son biberon et rentrer chez moi. »

            « Non, tu lui donnes son biberon et tu restes là. »

            Liam Nesson était de retour. Stiles décida qu'il soutiendrait ce regard meurtrier pendant au moins dix secondes.

            _Une..._

            _..._

            _Deux..._

            _..._

            _...Trois..._

            « Bon sang, Derek ! Tu sais que t'es vachement flippant ! Surtout avec cette tête-là ! On séquestre pas ses invités chez soi, je te signale. »

            « T'es pas mon invité. »

            Stiles se mordit les lèvres en tapant nerveusement du pied gauche. Une infinité de possibilités s'offrait à lui : fuir et se faire tuer par Derek. Gueuler un bon coup puis se faire tuer par Derek. Obéir et finalement se faire tuer par Derek. La réponse D et se faire aussi tuer par Derek.

            « OK, je reste. Mais alors, c'est toi qui t'occupes du biberon. Moi, je suis HS. »

            Derek grogna pour la forme, mais récupéra d'un geste résigné le chocolat chaud et la louve, chacun d'une main.

            Tout en soupirant de lassitude, il assit le bambin sur ses genoux et lui colla la tétine dans la bouche. La nouvellement rebaptisée Cassie (Stiles comptait bien l'appeler comme ça, maintenant), tira sur la main qui retenait le biberon et l'éloigna à coup de gazouillis mécontents. L'adulte et l'enfant se lancèrent un regard perçant puis la petite fille attrapa la main libre de Derek, porta un de ses doigts à sa petite bouche... et le mordit.

            Derek poussa une exclamation de surprise et retira sa main endolorie.

            « Hé ! Elle m'a mordu ! » se plaignit-il, ahuri.

            « C'est qu'elle t'aime bien, alors », dit Stiles sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

            « Tu mords les gens que tu aimes bien, toi ? »

            « Euh, ben ça dépend comment tu mords, déjà ! Et puis, je connais quelqu'un qui en serait bien capable... », le taquina Stiles. « Elle fait ses crocs, c'est tout. Évite de mettre tes doigts dans sa ligne de mire et tout ira bien. Faudra lui donner des trucs froids à mordiller. »

            Stiles encouragea Derek d'un signe de tête puis entreprit de ranger le loft, envahi d'objets divers et variés traînant à même le sol. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil discrets en direction de l'alpha, s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'était pas en train d'étouffer Cassie avec son biberon.

            Mais visiblement, Derek s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il s'était installé sur le canapé, la petite à moitié allongée contre lui. D'où il était, Stiles ne pouvait pas entendre ce que le loup lui marmonnait. Des ordres et des menaces, sans doute, mais Cassie semblait graduellement se calmer. Elle finit même par lâcher le biberon, laissant Derek le lui donner. Stiles crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire planer sur le visage du loup, mais il n'en était pas certain.

            Dix minutes plus tard, Cassie s'était endormie dans les bras de Derek et Stiles avait posé deux boîtes de conserve sur la table basse.

            « Je croyais qu'on commandait chinois », fit remarquer Derek tandis que Stiles prenait place à ses côtés.

            « Il est une heure du mat', je doute que monsieur Cho apprécie de nous livrer maintenant !... Dis, Derek, tu manges, des fois ? Tu sais... entrée, plat, dessert. Ta cuisine est vide. Ça t'arrive de cuisiner ?»

            « J'aime pas cuisiner. »

            « Tu vas pas me dire que tu bouffes que des converses ! »

            « Non. C'est toi qui les manges, pas moi. »

            Stiles plissa les yeux, lui demandant implicitement plus d'explications.

            « Peter se charge de cuisiner, quand il est là. Isaac faisait à manger quand il vivait ici. Sinon, c'était ma sœur. »

            « Et quand y'a personne à part toi au loft ? »

            « Il y a toujours quelqu'un. Pour preuve, tu es là. »

            « Attends... Alors, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as demandé de rester, c'était pour que je te fasse à manger ? » fit Stiles, ahuri et _presque_ outré… Vraiment à deux doigts de l'être. Vraiment.

            D'autant que Derek avait gardé le silence.

            « Tu pourrais te défendre, au moins ! » s'exclama Stiles avant de baisser d'un ton de peur de réveiller Cassie. « T'es pas sérieux, là ? Si ? »

            Derek se leva avec précaution et porta la louve jusqu'au canapé. Il la déposa au centre et l'entoura de coussins pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Stiles s'était aussi levé et faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras pour signifier son mécontentement.

            « Garder un bébé, j'veux bien ! Surtout si c'est pour la préserver d'un loup mal léché qui ne sait pas comment clipper les attaches d'une barboteuse ! Par contre, dans le contrat, c'était pas stipulé que je devais aussi servir de majordome au dit loup mal léché ! Mais évidemment, Stiles est trop gentil pour dire non, bien sûr ! Et Stiles se fait avoir à chaque f- »

            « Stiles ! Tu recommences. »

            L'adolescent reprit son souffle. Derek s'approcha de lui et, pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait le frapper. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de rester ni trop près ni trop loin, la mine résignée.

            « Tu penses vraiment que je voulais que tu restes, uniquement pour me faire la cuisine ? »

            « Évidemment ! Quoi d'autre, sinon ? Bah ! T'en fais pas Derek, de toute manière je suis visiblement bon qu'à ça », lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « Je crois que le mieux à faire est de prendre Cassie et de l'amener chez moi. Après tout, mon père pourrait nous aider. Il serait _ravi_ de s'occuper un peu d'elle et ça me permettrait de dormir quelques heures. »

            « Je peux le faire, moi aussi. »

            « Pourquoi tu t'obstines, Derek ? T'es une vraie quiche en matière de maternage ! Occupe-toi plutôt d'aider les autres avec la meute de Long Beach. »

            « Je préfère que tu restes là. »

            Derek n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais le ton de sa voix s'était fait soudain plus menaçant.

            « Pas question que je te serve de bonniche plus longtemps », s'emporta une nouvelle fois Stiles en serrant les poings.

            « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'occuper de moi ! Je te demande juste de rester avec moi, c'est tout !» s'exclama à son tour Derek.

            « Mais pourquoi ?! »

            « Parce que j'en ai envie ! »

            L'écho de cette dernière phrase sembla se répercuter sur tous les murs du loft pendant de longues secondes. Stiles, bouche bée, regardait Derek comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. L'écho fit place à un silence totalement gênant durant lequel chacun tentait de lire dans le regard de l'autre.

            Derrière eux, la porte du loft s'ouvrit puis se ferma. Ils n'esquissèrent pas même un mouvement.

            Quelqu'un siffla d'admiration et les sortit ainsi de leur duel de _regards qui tuent_.

            « Eh bien ! C'est quoi cette atmosphère chargée en dopamine ? »

            Peter affichait un sourire goguenard et parfaitement provocateur.

            « Sérieusement les enfants, prenez une chambre ! »

            « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

            « Derek, rappelle-moi de te décerner la médaille du meilleur hôte de Beacon Hills ! » railla l'oncle. « Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette... chose… ? »

            Le loup tenta de s'approcher de Cassie, paisiblement endormie sur le canapé. Stiles s'interposa, une seconde avant de se dire que c'était assez stupide. Il était enfermé avec deux loups-garous, il pouvait mourir à tout moment, sans que le faible petit humain qu'il était soit en mesure de lever un orteil pour s'y opposer. D'ailleurs, Peter ne retint pas son éclat de rire face à ce geste protecteur envers le bébé.

            « Dites donc, vous avez brûlé les étapes, tous les deux. Vous l'avez adoptée quand, cette gosse ? »

            « On n'a adopté personne », se défendit Stiles. « Et ne t'approche pas de Cassie. »

            « Cassie ? Hum… C'est mignon. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire des enfants à des ados mâles, c'est bon à savoir ! Sans compter que la conception accélérée mériterait une publication scientifique, assurément... Parce qu'elle a... quoi, cette gamine, six mois au moins ?! »

            Derek grogna face aux insinuations de son oncle.

            « Je t'ai demandé ce que tu fichais ici », réitéra l'Alpha.

            « J'ai faim », répondit simplement Peter avant de balancer sur Stiles le sac en plastique qu'il tenait dans les mains.

            Le garçon le rattrapa à la volée, se redressant juste à temps pour ne pas s'étaler par terre.

            « Voyons voir si l'ado est aussi bon en cuisine qu'en maternage. »

            « Bon sang, c'est quoi votre problème avec la cuisine ? s'écria Stiles. Démerde-toi, Peter ! »

            Personne ne saurait jamais ce que Derek s'apprêtait à dire à cet instant, Stiles eut juste le temps de le voir froncer davantage les sourcils avant que l'oncle occupe l'intégralité de son champ de vision. Ce dernier avait sorti ses crocs et fit luire ses yeux bleus. Un puissant grognement roulait dans sa gorge. Stiles capitula bien trop rapidement et déguerpit en cuisine. Si Derek lui faisait peur, Peter le terrifiait.

            Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se disait dans l'autre pièce tandis qu'il sortait un à un les produits du sac plastique. Les deux loups parlaient visiblement de Cassie et Stiles se demanda si Derek solliciterait son oncle pour l'aider dans cette affaire. C'était peu probable, mais Peter connaissait du monde. Il savait peut-être quelque chose sur la meute de Long Beach.

            Une demi-heure plus tard, Stiles, fatigué, somnolait devant la casserole qui chauffait sur le feu de la gazinière.

            Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. Il voulut se retourner, mais Peter était déjà pressé contre lui et attrapait d'une main ferme le manche de la casserole. Stiles dû se retenir à la gazinière pour ne pas plonger en avant tant le loup était collé à lui.

            « Ça a l'air bon », susurra-t-il tout contre son oreille.

            Stiles tenta de se dégager, mais c'est à peine si Peter recula. Au lieu de ça, le bêta fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa carotide et inspira son odeur. Stiles se pétrifia.

            « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu… fais ? P-Peter… ! Je… j'ai pas de-»

            « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je rêve de planter mes crocs dans ta gorge… »

            Stiles couina de façon absolument ridicule et réussit à pivoter sur lui-même. Il se retrouva _littéralement_ nez à nez avec l'oncle Hale. Ce dernier arborait un sourire indécent. Le cœur de Stiles s'évertuait à battre un record de vitesse. Normal, il était mort de peur. Et la peur, ça avait le don d'exciter Peter. Stiles le savait, mais il n'était pas un putain de moine tibétain, capable de contrôler tout un tas de trucs physiologiques. Alors, il ferma les yeux.

            « Peter, ça suffit. »

            Stiles sentait le regard froid de Derek posé sur eux. Cependant, il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, trop occupé à prier pour sa survie. Les minutes semblèrent s'allonger et Peter continuait son petit manège, espérant sans doute faire craquer l'adolescent ou même son neveu. Il finit pourtant par se reculer et prit la relève aux fourneaux, comme si de rien n'était.

            « Tu pourrais partager », lâcha-t-il tout de même par-dessus son épaule, à l'attention de Derek.

            Stiles interrogea l'alpha du regard, mais celui-ci resta fermé à toute discussion intrasourcilière, quelle qu'elle fût. Trop content de laisser Peter dans la cuisine, il retourna au salon en suivant Derek avant que celui-ci ne daigne enfin dire quelque chose.

            « Rentre chez toi, Stiles. »

            _Ah bah merci bien ! Maintenant que j'aurais pu enfin manger quelque chose !_

            « « _Rentre chez toi, Stiles_ » ? répéta l'adolescent sur le même ton. « Après la scène que tu m'as faite ? Alors là mon grand, sache que je vais rester ici. Je vais même _camper_ ici ! Surtout avec Peter dans les parages. Il a une tête à manger les bébés, ton oncle. Encore plus que toi. »

            « Je suis sérieux, Stiles. Rentre. Je t'appelle demain matin. »

            Le plus jeune n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Enfin...ses oreilles. Qu'avaient-ils pu bien se dire pour que Derek revienne sur sa décision de le séquestrer au loft contre son gré ?

            « Et… Quand est-ce qu'on va parler de ce qui vient de se passer ? Parce qu'on est d'accord, il s'est passé un truc ! » Tenta Stiles, pas tout à fait certain de vouloir entendre une quelconque réponse.

            Derek croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'une manière autoritaire.

            « Très bien ! Bon courage avec Cassie ! » s'exclama Stiles en tournant les talons. « Quand même, j'ai faim moi ! Me suis tapé la préparation de la bouffe et au moment de passer à table, on me fout dehors comme une merde ! » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

            Il atteignait la porte blindée quand l'alpha le retint par le bras.

            Stiles pivota sur lui-même... et il... attendit.

            Il commença même à compter les secondes qui s'étiraient...encore et encore, le regard rivé sur celui du loup.

            Au bout du compte (trente-sept secondes très exactement. Stiles aimait être précis), Derek desserra sa prise juste assez pour qu'il ne la sente presque plus et marmonna un faible « _merci_ ».

            Là ! Elle était là !

            Encore cette étrange atmosphère !

            « Derek ? » Essaya-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

            Le loup semblait vouloir dire quelque chose et Stiles devint tout à coup nerveux. Certaines régions de son cerveau s'affolèrent et il dut se concentrer juste assez pour ne pas paniquer.

            À l'entrée de la cuisine, Peter les observait, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

            Alors que Derek relâchait finalement Stiles qui fila sans demander son reste, l'oncle pianota rapidement sur l'écran de son téléphone.

            Destinataire inconnu [2:13 PM] : _Elle est au loft._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, maintenant je suis à jour dans mon planning, je poste tous les lundis un nouveau chapitre ;)  
> Bonne lecture, et les kudos/commentaires sont les bienvenus !

Bobby Finstock tenait fièrement dans ses mains le premier prix de lacrosse de la saison précédente. Droit comme un i, à la limite d'être ému aux larmes et la voix vibrante d'accents lyriques, il récitait avec une religieuse précision son discours d'encouragements aux joueurs. Si on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait même percevoir les violons accompagner ses mots.

            « … Et si nous remportons la victoire, le 4 juillet ne sera plus connu comme la fête nationale américaine, mais comme le jour où le monde a déclaré d'une seule voix : 'Nous n'entrerons pas dans la nuit sans combattre. Nous ne voulons pas disparaître sans nous battre '… » (1)

            « Bobby ! »

            « Fermez-la, j'ai pas fini ! Nous allons vivre… »

            « BOBBY ! »

            Le coach scruta la foule en délire ainsi que les joueurs qui attendaient patiemment qu'il ait fini son speech.

            « ROBERT BENJAMIN FINSTOCK ! »

            Le susnommé se réveilla en sursaut et essuya le filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche d'un revers de main.

            « ROBE- »

            « OUI ! QUOI ?! »

            « LA PORTE ! »

            Finstock s'ébouriffa rageusement la tignasse, se levant du canapé. Il attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télévision, tandis qu'on s'évertuait à sonner encore et encore à la porte.

            « J'arrive ! J'arrive ! Arrêtez d'appuyer sur cette fichue sonnette vous allez finir par la… Stilinski ?! »

            Stiles esquissa un sourire innocent.

            « Bonsoir, coach ! On vous dérange pas, j'espère ? Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je pouvais pas attendre. En fait, vous n'étiez pas mon premier choix, mais après réflexion je me suis dit que cette idée était peut-être pas si mauvaise ! En plus, vous vous souvenez, un jour vous m'avez dit qu'au besoin vous me rendriez service, alors- »

            « J'ai jamais dit ça ! »

            « Euh… Ouais, peu importe ! Écoutez, ça va vous paraître complètement dingue, mais hier soir je- »

            « Viens-en au fait, Stilinski ! »

            Stiles se tourna quelques instants vers la Camaro. Derek l'y attendait et lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Finstock se pencha à son tour, sourcils froncés. Derek le salua d'un sourire crispé.

            « Coach… Je… J'ai besoin que vous gardiez Cassie quelques heures… »

            « Garder quoi ? »

            C'est alors que le professeur d'économie remarqua le bambin sagement assis dans sa poussette dernier cri. Il recula d'un pas, horrifié.

            À sa tête, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait hurler un « vade retro, satanas ! » avant de claquer la porte et de réciter le Notre Père.

            « Cassie », répéta Stiles. « C'est, euh… C'est ma cousine. Je dois faire un truc et je peux pas l'emmener. Personne peut la garder et je dois vraiment faire ce… truc. Alors, je me suis dit qu'en bon coach que vous êtes, vous pourriez me rendre cet immense service… Et… Et je vous promets de rester calme pendant les entrainements tout le reste de l'année ! S'il vous plait, coach ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

            Finstock se retrouva avec le bébé dans les bras sans qu'il ne sache comment.

            « Merci, merci. Vous êtes le meilleur, coach ! On repasse la prendre dès que possible, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

            Stiles lui refourgua un sac à langer, embrassa rapidement sa « cousine » sur le front et commença à se diriger au pas de course vers la Chevrolet.

            « Ah, j'oubliais ! Si vous lui donnez du jus de fruits, coupez-le avec de l'eau, elle le digère mal sinon ! Et ne sortez pas de chez vous avant qu'on revienne ! Et n'appelez personne d'autre que moi en cas de besoin ! Merci, coach !... Oh ! Et n'approchez pas vos doigts de sa bouche, elle fait ses dents, elle pourrait vous mordre ! Incroyable comme les bébés ont de la force dans la mâchoire !»

            L'adolescent se précipita vers la Camaro et une seconde plus tard, Finstock se retrouvait seul sur le pas de sa porte, un bébé dans les bras.

            « BOBBY ! C'ÉTAIT QUI ?! »

            Le professeur baissa les yeux sur Cassie qui le regardait en faisant des gazouillis.

            Il blêmit alors que sa mère approchait, telle une tornade impétueuse prête à tout détruire sur son passage.

            Il serra les dents et l'attendit.

>             (1) _C'est une partie du discours du président Whitmore, dans Independence Day, le film préféré du coach et discours qu'il cite toujours pendant les championnats de lacrosse, selon Stiles._

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            [Quelques heures plus tôt]

            Après l'étrange scène entre Derek, l'oncle psychopathe et lui, Stiles était rentré pour dormir un peu puis passer la journée avec son père.

            Comme à son habitude, l'adolescent était agité.

            Cette après-midi-là peut-être un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

            Le shérif avait posé bruyamment sa tasse de café sur la table de la cuisine et fixé son fils d'un regard qui se voulait jupitérien, mais qui ne l'était absolument pas (Stilinski Senior n'avait plus beaucoup d'autorité sur sa progéniture probablement depuis la préadolescence).

            « Stiles, tu as pris tes médicaments ? »

            « Oui, oui », sourit-il en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

            « Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe, alors ? »

            « Tout baigne, 'pa ! T'es de garde, cette nuit ? »

            « Stiles », soupira le shérif. « Je sais que tous ces trucs… surnaturels… c'est nouveau pour moi, mais je peux aider. Je ne veux pas que mon fils se mette en danger sans que je le sache ! »

            « T'en fais pas, papa, c'est rien, je t'assure ! »

            « Très bien », capitula le patriarche. « À propos, puisqu'on est samedi, je t'avais promis que ce soir on-»

            Le shérif fut interrompu par le téléphone de son fils, qui vibrait avec insistance. Stiles se jeta littéralement dessus et lut rapidement le message. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement et il tapa une réponse brève avant de reporter son attention sur son père.

            « Désolé, p'pa, j'dois y aller, Scott m'attend ! » Mentit-il avec aplomb.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Sur le chemin le menant au loft, Stiles se repassa mentalement le message :

            Sourwolf [06:24] : Chris a du nouveau.

 

            Si aucune mention de Cassie n'avait été faite dans ce texto derekien magnifiquement concis, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait bien et que le loup avait survécu à une nuit seul avec le bébé.

            …Et que l'oncle psychopathe n'avait pas mangé Cassie…

            … Et que Chris Argent avait réellement du nouveau sur la meute de Long Beach.

            … Et que Derek s'attendait donc à ce que Stiles rapplique le plus vite possible au loft.

            Pas sûr pour la dernière supposition, mais Stiles s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Une routine étrange s'était installée depuis que Cassie était entrée dans leurs vies et le jeune homme s'était fait un devoir de s'occuper de ce bébé comme si c'était le sien.

            Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le territoire de Derek, il remarqua à peine que tout le monde était là. Il se précipita plutôt vers Allison et arracha presque la petite louve de ses bras avant de l'examiner brièvement.

            « Elle va bien, Stiles ! » S'agaça le propriétaire des lieux, bras croisés.

            « Excuse-moi d'en avoir douté, Sourwolf, mais avec Peter qui la regardait comme un morceau de viande, j'en étais pas si sûr !... Il est où, d'ailleurs ? »

            « Pas ici, en tout cas », répondit Scott en haussant les épaules.

            « Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut peut-être commencer ? » Proposa Lydia.

            Tous se tournèrent vers Chris Argent qui attendait, légèrement en retrait.

            Il s'approcha du groupe. Sa démarche, manifestement étudiée, visait à imposer l'autorité et la sévérité que lui conférait son statut de chasseur.

            « Certains pensaient que ce louveteau venait de la meute de Long Beach », commença-t-il. « J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec eux, et… rien. J'ai appris par la suite que la meute n'existait plus. L'alpha a été tué, ainsi que tous les bêtas. »

            « Mais par qui ? », voulut savoir Isaac tout en faisant luire ses prunelles dorées.

            « Probablement par quelqu'un qui a un lien avec ce bébé. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que les corps des louves de la meute de Long Beach n'ont pas été retrouvés. J'en viens à penser qu'elles ont été enlevées. »

            « Dans quel but ? », demanda Allison.

            « Et les louveteaux ? », fit Stiles avant que Chris ne puisse répondre.

            « Les louveteaux ? »

            « Oui, Derek a dit que la meute de Long Beach comptait plusieurs louveteaux. »

            « Aucune trace », répondit alors le chasseur.

            Le silence se fit, durant lequel chacun tentait de démêler ce casse-tête.

            « Est-ce qu'on est sûr que Cassie appartenait vraiment à la meute de Long Beach ? » Demanda Scott au bout d'un moment.

            « C'est la seule meute qui compte des bébés loups-garous de son âge », révéla Chris.

            « Donc, la ou les personnes qui ont décimé sa meute sont peut-être à sa recherche ? Si les louves et les louveteaux ont disparu, peut-être qu'ils sont encore en vie… séquestrés quelque part. Et maintenant, leurs geôliers cherchent sans doute Cassie pour l'enlever à son tour ! » S'angoissa Stiles en resserrant sa prise sur l'enfant.

            « C'est tordu comme raisonnement, mais probable », admit Chris.

            « Elle n'est pas en sécurité avec nous », dit alors Derek.

            « Tu proposes quoi ? Qu'on la confie à quelqu'un d'autre ? » Dit Stiles non sans une pointe de contrariété. « Pas question qu'on l'abandonne ! On est responsable d'elle, maintenant ! Même si elle nous met tous en danger ! »

            « Elle ne peut pas rester ici, Stiles ! » Grogna Derek.

            « Tu crois que ton père pourrait la garder le temps qu'on découvre qui s'en est pris à la meute de Long Beach ? » Demanda Scott à son meilleur ami.

            « Non, elle serait tout autant en danger avec le shérif », remarqua Lydia. « On doit la confier à quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir avec tout ça et qui ne connaît pas l'existence des loups-garous. Si les… kidnappeurs… sont à sa recherche, ils chercheront d'abord chez nous et pas chez cette personne, non ? »

            « Tu proposes qui ? » Voulut savoir Isaac.

            Lydia jeta un regard étrange à Stiles puis à Derek avant de sourire d'un air triomphant.

            « J'ai ma petite idée. »

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Laisser Cassie au coach était la dernière chose à laquelle Stiles aurait pensé.

            Bobby Finstock n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais il n'était pas vraiment patient avec les adolescents. Alors avec les bébés…

            Stiles avait gardé le silence tout le long du trajet et tordait nerveusement ses doigts entre eux.

            Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, l'air de rien, et au lieu de bifurquer à gauche pour ramener le jeune homme chez lui, il continua tout droit sur l'avenue. Stiles ne mit que quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la bonne route.

            « Euh, Derek, tu devais tourner là-bas, non ? » S'étonna-t-il en se redressant sur son siège.

            « Je sais. »

            Stiles fronça les sourcils et essaya de deviner où le loup le conduisait en lisant les panneaux.

            « Alors on y est ? » Souffla-t-il au bout d'un court instant. « C'est le moment où tu vas m'amener dans une ruelle sombre et où tu vas m'arracher la gorge… avec tes dents ? »

            Derek soupira en commençant à regretter de ne pas l'avoir déposé chez lui.

            « Ne me tente pas »

            « Ça t'arrive de parler sans grogner ? » Plaisanta Stiles, de plus en plus nerveux. « Sans rire, Derek ! On va où ? »

            « Dîner. »

            Stiles allait répliquer, mais ses mots moururent au bout de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, interloqué.

            « P-Pourquoi ? » finit-il par demander.

            « Parce que tu dois manger. Et tu te plaignais de mon frigo vide. »

            Stiles pouffa nerveusement.

            « Donc en fait, c'est le moment où les parents déposent leur enfant chez la grand-mère, pour partir se faire une soirée en amoureux ! »

            Derek lui jeta un regard médusé avant d'oser se risquer à comprendre la blague. Il inspira profondément, tentant de garder son calme.

            Déjà, parce qu'il avait failli donner un coup de frein en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase, et ensuite parce qu'il avait une furieuse envie de frapper cet abruti d'adolescent qui s'amusait à le torturer sans même s'en rendre compte.

            « Très bien, je te ramène chez toi », lâcha sombrement Derek.

            « Non, non, c'est bon. Je plaisantais ! Relax, mec !... Alors, on va où ? J'ai une faim de loup-garou, moi ! »

            Derek fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

            « Au Mckenna's. Ça te va ? »

            « Ils font le drive dans ce resto quatre étoiles ? »

            « Le drive ? »

            « J'me vois mal y aller en jeans ! »

            « T'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? Pas question d'aller au McDo. »

            « Je rêve ! Monsieur à ses exigences ! »

            « Stiles… » Menaça Derek.

            « J'ai une meilleure idée : on passe prendre un truc au Hong Kong Express – Monsieur Cho sera ravi de nous revoir- et on s'arrête sur la plage. Histoire de prendre l'air. C'est cool la plage. Le ciel est dégagé, en plus ! On pourra voir les étoiles. J'adore ça ! Tu sais que quand j'étais petit je voulais devenir astronaute ? C'est fascinant, comme métier, tu trouves pas ? Moi en tout cas, ça me fascine. Alors ? On mange chinois ? »

            Derek se pinça l'arête du nez et se demanda sérieusement ce qui l'attirait autant chez cet énergumène.

            « Très bien », soupira-t-il de lassitude. « Va pour le Hong Kong Express. »

            « Génial ! Je savais qu'on pouvait s'entendre, Sourwolf ! »

            Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré, heureux comme un pape.

            Il adorait manger chinois.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Stiles et Derek étaient assis à même le sable, près du rivage. L'adolescent n'avait pas arrêté une seconde de parler et de gesticuler, dès lors qu'ils avaient coupé le moteur de la Camaro.

            L'atmosphère le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise pour une obscure raison. Une allergie au côté romantique de la situation peut-être… Pas question de creuser dans cette direction, ce serait ballot de dénicher un cadavre dans le placard.

            « Stiles, ferme-la et mange. »

            « Mais je- »

            « Mange ! »

            « OK, OK… »

            Derek ferma un instant les yeux, soulagé.

            Le silence.

            Enfin.

            « Dis, Derek… »

            « Mais c'est pas vrai ! » S'écria-t-il. « Ça t'arrive d'avoir rien à dire ?! »

            « Euh… »

            Stiles réfléchit vraiment à la question.

            « Techniquement, si on se base sur la théorie de Freud entre le préconscient et l'inconscient, on-»

            « Peu importe ! Dis ce que tu avais à dire qu'on en finisse ! »

            « Il voulait dire quoi Peter, quand il a dit « tu pourrais partager », hier soir ? »

            Et merde, il ne venait pas de creuser justement dans la direction interdite, là ?

            Derek se figea un instant avant de froncer les sourcils et de se fermer comme une huître.

            Du moins, c'est ce que Stiles supposa. Une petite voix lui susurra à l'oreille « diplôme de langage derekien intrasourcilier, baby ! »

            « 'vois pas de quoi tu parles », tenta d'esquiver Derek.

            « Mais si ! Rappelle-toi quand… OK. Tu te fiches de moi, en fait ? Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, mais tu veux pas m'en parler. Je le vois à ta tête. »

            « Stiles… »

            « J'arrive pas à te suivre, Derek. Tu me gueules dessus et deux minutes après tu me demandes de rester avec toi. Et après, l'oncle psychopathe fait des allusions bizarres. Vous avez fait un pari ou quoi ? Pour savoir de qui je serais le larbin ? »

            « Tu penses vraiment que je te prends pour mon larbin ? »

            « Ma foi ! » s'exclama Stiles.

            Il ne semblait pourtant pas en colère, comme l'autre soir au loft.

            « Ça te traverserait pas l'esprit que je puisse apprécier ta présence ? »

            Stiles grimaça, parce que ce que venait de déclarer le loup-garou n'avait rien de logique.

            « Aaaaah, j'ai compris… Tu as pris l'habitude que je traîne au loft, du coup quand je suis pas là, ça te manque parce que tu peux pas me frapper, me plaquer contre les murs ou me crier dessus. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! »

            Derek soupira bruyamment et se leva, époussetant machinalement son jeans. Stiles le suivit et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Il allait s'excuser et se reculer, mais Derek le retint fermement par le bras.

            « J'ai pris l'habitude que tu traînes au loft, oui », dit-il d'une voix basse et légèrement rauque.

            Stiles avait bloqué sa respiration à partir du moment où leurs torses s'étaient frôlés. Il était plongé dans les yeux clairs du loup et n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.

            Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le regard de Derek glissait lentement vers ses lèvres ?

            Qu'était-il en train de se passer, bon sang ?

            « … Et j'aimerais passer du temps avec… toi », termina le plus âgé dans un souffle.

            « Du… D-du… du temps ? »

            « Hm », approuva Derek.

            « Du… temps, comme… du temps… du temps à papoter et… et à se raconter des histoires de vestiaires et- »

            Derek rapprocha son visage du sien et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, les électrisant tous les deux.

            « Du temps… Du temps à s'embrasser ? » Murmura bêtement Stiles, sans même savoir pourquoi les mots coulaient comme ça, tout naturellement, de sa bouche entrouverte.

            Le loup pressa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes, doucement, timidement. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine avant que Stiles ne repousse Derek sans grande conviction, totalement ramolli par ce qui venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, si Derek ne le tenait pas encore par le bras, ses jambes n'auraient probablement pas suffi à retenir son poids.

            « C'est pas drôle », bredouilla Stiles en baissant les yeux.

            « Stiles… »

            Ce dernier s'écarta alors complètement de Derek et fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

            « Ne refais plus ça », reprit-il d'une voix triste, légèrement tremblante.

            « Stiles », répéta le loup.

            « Ramène-moi chez moi. »

            « Stiles ! »

            « Non, Derek ! J'en ai ma claque d'être ta tête de Turque, ça va trop loin, là ! Alors, ramène-moi chez mon père, qu'on puisse se concentrer sur la meute de Cassie. »

            Il avait déjà tourné les talons et était parti s'installer dans la Camaro, sur le siège passager. Derek le rejoignit deux minutes plus tard.

            Les mains sur le volant, celui-ci se concentra sur les battements du cœur de l'humain.

            « C'était sérieux », déclara-t-il alors avant de démarrer la voiture et de prendre la route.

            L'adolescent ne répondit rien.

            Il préféra passer le reste du trajet à ruminer dans sa tête, essayant de savoir pourquoi Derek l'avait embrassé. Si c'était « sérieux », comme il le disait, cela voulait donc dire qu'il était attiré par Stiles ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? C'était absolument insensé pour l'adolescent, qui se sentait si… insignifiant, à côté de l'alpha.

            « Hé, Stiles, on est arrivé », signala Derek puisque ce dernier ne bougea pas lorsqu'il gara la Chevy.

            « Pourquoi ? »

            « Comment ça « pourquoi » ? »

            « Pourquoi ça serait sérieux ? Pourquoi tu serais pas en train de te moquer de moi ? »

            Derek soupira et se tourna légèrement vers lui en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

            « Je suis du genre à faire ce genre de blagues, peut-être ? »

            Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Derek avait raison. Le loup ne faisait jamais ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

            « Écoute Stiles, oublie ça. J'aurais pas dû… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Rentre. On se voit au loft demain. »

            Si Stiles était déçu, il ne le montra pas. Il baragouina un tas de mots incluant son père et les alpagas argentins avant de sortir de la Camaro et de s'enfuir vers l'entrée de sa maison.

            Derek ferma un instant les yeux, le cœur en pièces et furieux contre lui-même.

            Il avait tout gâché.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            [Le lendemain]

            Le loup était un aficionado du silence. Ce non-son le fascinait autant qu'il l'apaisait.

            Sa sœur Cora le taquinait souvent avec ça. Dans ces moments-là, il aimait citer une phrase du Talmud (non pas qu'il soit spécifiquement juif… Il n'était spécifiquement rien du tout, d'ailleurs) : « Le silence est le remède à tous les maux ».

            Alors, bien sûr, lorsqu'il commençait son plaidoyer sur le silence, sa sœur s'en donnait à cœur joie et le qualifiait de « gros intello prétentieux qui a raté sa vocation ».

            En règle générale, ces conversations finissaient toujours en bagarre.

            Assis sur son canapé, Derek fronça les sourcils et délaissa le livre qu'il tenait. Il était un loup-garou, certes, mais il pouvait très bien apprécier la littérature autant que le silence… Non ?

            En réponse à cette question rhétorique qui n'en attendait aucune, ses muscles se contractèrent et son regard vira au rouge. Littéralement.

            À la prochaine visite de Cora au loft, il se ferait une joie de lui mettre une raclée. Elle l'emmerdait, à force d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

            Lorsqu'une citation de Bertolt Brecht lui vint à l'esprit, expliquant vaguement l'importance de l'intelligence dans la société humaine et animale, Derek décida qu'il avait assez cogité sur le sujet. Il ne laisserait pas Cora avoir raison.

            Non, il n'était pas un gros intello prétentieux !

            Il était tôt et pour une fois que le loft était plongé dans le calme, Derek entendait bien profiter des bienfaits de ce fameux silence qu'il appréciait tant, ainsi que de sa chère et tendre solitude. Il respira un bon coup pour reprendre ses esprits. Cora n'était même pas là, à quoi bon s'énerver pour une dispute qui n'avait même pas encore commencé ?

            Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon avant de se figer à mi-chemin.

            Il entendit plusieurs cœurs battre.

            Il avait pourtant dit aux autres de ne le rejoindre au loft qu'en fin de matinée …

            Mais les odeurs qui frappèrent son odorat lui étaient étrangères ou presque.

            Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'alarme. Elle ne s'était pas déclenchée.

            Sans attendre, il libéra son loup qui grognait déjà en lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la porte blindée, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur un petit groupe d'inconnus.

            Tous loups-garous.

            Pas besoin d'avoir une pancarte affichant en gros caractères lumineux « MENACE » pour comprendre que ces individus n'étaient pas là pour prendre le thé.

            Rugissant avec force, Derek s'élança sur eux.

            La suite des évènements restait floue dans son esprit.

            Ils lui étaient tous tombés dessus et l'alpha avait senti sur sa chair la douleur fulgurante de nombreuses lacérations. L'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines lui permit de ne pas s'en formaliser. Il envoya au tapis deux des six loups s'acharnant sur lui.

            Des coups de crocs et de griffes se perdaient dans cette mêlée brutale. Le sang giclait au sol et contre les murs nus du loft revisitant Jackson Pollock dans une version macabre.

            Derek était fort. Il était alpha et pouvait, sans trop de dommages, se débarrasser d'un groupe de bêtas violents. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'aconit.

            L'étreinte mordante du cuir badigeonné de tue-loup lui coupa momentanément la respiration. Il porta les mains à son cou pour tenter de se défaire des liens qui l'étouffaient, mais le poison ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur.

            Quelqu'un tira sur les lanières et, dans un grognement sourd, Derek ne put se retenir de mettre un genou à terre.

            Les loups se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

            Et ils y parvinrent. Alors seulement, Derek put identifier ce qui l'étranglait. C'était l'extrémité d'un long fouet qu'une jolie brune aux yeux perçants tenait dans sa main soigneusement gantée.

            Il croisa le regard hautain de Jennifer Blake qui se pavanait sur son territoire et ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée.

            « Bonjour, Derek. »

            Elle semblait en pleine jubilation, et surtout, en parfaite santé.

            « Étonnant comme les rôles s'inversent parfois, n'est-ce pas ? »

            Derek serra les crocs. Sa respiration saccadée lui meurtrissait les poumons à chaque nouvelle bouffée d'air chargé d'aconit. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son visage et il dut faire appel à toute la force de son loup pour maîtriser la douleur et ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

            La Darach enroula lentement le cuir de son fouet jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une trentaine de centimètres entre eux. Il s'agita, essayant de se libérer en vain de l'emprise des bêtas.

            Jennifer souriait, ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux de son ancien amant.

            « Alors ? »

            Elle ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais plutôt à une autre personne qui semblait être à l'autre bout de la pièce.

            Derek sentit un mouvement derrière lui et l'odeur qui lui parvint le sidéra.

            « Personne », répondit l'autre.

            Le druide sombre baissa les yeux sur son prisonnier.

            « Où est l'enfant ? »

            Derek soutint son regard malgré ses muscles tremblants qui se contractaient à mesure que l'aconit s'insinuait en lui.

            Jennifer passa sa main gantée tout le long du fouet, l'imprégnant de poison puis recula d'un pas et fit partir violemment le plat de sa main sur la joue de Derek.

            La morsure de la gifle empoisonnée lui fit perdre l'équilibre et les autres durent le soutenir pour qu'il parvienne à rester à genoux.

            « Doucement chérie, il a son compte ».

            « Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi », cracha la Darach. « Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était ici ! »

            « Elle était là hier. Si tu avais bougé ton joli derrière, on aurait pu l'avoir. »

            Jennifer tira sur le fouet avec rage, arrachant une plainte à Derek.

            « Où est l'enfant ?! » hurla-t-elle.

            « Le gamin a dû partir avec », fit la voix. « Pas grave. Je sais où il vit ».

            « Ne… touchez pas à…S…Stiles ! » grogna Derek.

            « Oh, monsieur a retrouvé l'usage de sa langue ! » s'exclama Jennifer. « Dis-moi où est l'enfant, Derek, et nous ne ferons aucun mal à Stiles. »

            « J'aurais dû… me… charger de toi q-quand… », articula difficilement le loup avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole.

            « Va récupérer l'enfant et tue Stilinski s'il le faut. On embarque Derek. »

            « N-Non… ! »

            Le susnommé rassembla ses dernières forces et tira sur son entrave, mais les loups le plaquèrent sur le sol froid avant de l'assommer sans plus de cérémonie.

            « Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan, ça ! »

            « Eh bien, je viens d'en changer ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, contente-toi d'obéir. »

            Jennifer mit fin à cet échange et tourna les talons sans un regard à son prisonnier ni à son associé.

            Les autres soulevèrent Derek, toujours inconscient, et le traînèrent hors du loft.

            Peter Hale resta un moment figé au milieu de la vaste pièce. Un long soupir plus tard, il se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie du loft, en direction de la maison des Stilinski.


	5. Chapter 5

            « Je vais le tuer… _._ … Je vais le tuer ce merdeux ! Le tuer ! »

            Le coach Finstock avançait d'un pas rapide sur le trottoir, en poussant Cassie qui braillait dans la poussette.

            Les passants leur lançaient des regards tantôt étonnés, tantôt offusqués, mais Bobby n'en avait rien à faire.

            Tout ce à quoi il songeait, pour l'heure, était à la raclée qu'il donnerait à ce demeuré de Stilinski.

            Madame Finstock-mère n'avait que modérément apprécié de voir son fils arriver les bras chargés d'une crevette en couche-culotte.

            Il s'était pris l'engueulade de sa vie et entendait encore la douce voix maternelle lui vriller les tympans.

            « Et elle est où la traînée que t'as engrossée ?! Elle a cru qu'on était une garderie ?! Assume un peu tes conneries, Bobby, et la prochaine fois, je te fais castrer ! »

            Le coach frissonna d'horreur. Il n'avait déjà plus qu'un testicule, alors il tenait plus que tout à ce dernier bijou de famille. Que sa chère maman se défoule à la moindre occasion en jouant les castratrices, il en avait l'habitude ! Toutefois là, n'abusait-elle pas un peu ?

            Lui expliquer que ce truc plein de bras et de jambes gigotant en tous sens n'était pas à lui, mais à un de ses élèves, avait produit son petit effet. L'organe vocal de sa douce génitrice avait pris des proportions qui n'auraient pas fait rougir une marchande de poissons à la criée. « Non, mais c'est hallucinant ! Des ados qui font des gosses, maintenant ! Fais-toi muter mon pauvre garçon, c'est une honte ! »

            Finalement, Bobby avait réussi à calmer le jeu. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de joindre Stilinski pour le sommer de ramener ses fesses immédiatement chez lui afin de récupérer la gamine, mais bien évidemment, à chaque tentative il avait eu affaire à l'insupportable répondeur de cet âne de _Bilinski_.

            La nuit était passée, la chose n'avait pas cessé une seconde de pleurer. Dans un élan de bonté (mais surtout d'épuisement), Finstock avait essayé de la nourrir dans l'espoir vain de la faire taire. Aux premières lueurs du jour, il avait décidé d'en finir.

            Ah, tu veux jouer, mon gars ? Eh bien, on va jouer !

            Que l'on se rassure, Bobby Finstock n'avait pas envisagé de solution extrême. En vérité, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, c'était juste son côté gueulard colérique qui lui donnait cette réputation de… malade mental ?

            Voilà pourquoi, au lieu d'être occupé à noyer la chose comme un chaton indésirable, Bobby marchait d'un pas décidé et très énervé vers le bureau du shérif, se fichant éperdument des œillades scandalisées que lui lançaient les passants.

            Parvenu à destination, il fut arrêté dans son élan par l'adjoint Parrish qui lui barra la route.

            « Monsieur, je peux savoir où vous allez ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

            « Stilinski ! » S'écria Finstock avant de reprendre son souffle.

            Le shérif s'était arrêté juste avant de disparaître dans un couloir. Il revint sur ses pas et s'approcha du coach, sourcils froncés, puis il baissa les yeux sur la petite louve qui pleurait toujours.

            « Oui ? » Répondit-il avec réserve.

            « Si votre fils croit que je suis une garderie, il se met le doigt dans l'œil ! »

            « Je vous demande pardon ? »

            « Je vous rends cette bestiole ! Et vous direz à Stilinski qu'il est collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! »

            « Attendez, calmez-vous et expliquez-moi plutôt ce que mon fils a encore fait. »

            « Eh bien, il est arrivé comme une fleur hier soir, chez moi, et m'a demandé de garder ce marmot pendant qu'il allait batifoler je ne sais où, avec ce type en veste de cuir qui frime dans sa Camaro noire ! »

            « Hale ? Stiles était avec Derek Hale et vous a confié… cet enfant ? »

            Le shérif grimaça. C'était complètement insensé.

            Mais malheureusement pas impossible.

            Impossible n'était pas Stilinski. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Stiles.

            « Écoutez, monsieur Finstock, je ne connais pas cet enfant. Est-ce que mon fils vous a expliqué à qui il était ? »

            « Quoi ? C'est pas le sien ?... Ah oui, attendez ! Il m'a vaguement parlé d'une cousine… ! Oui, c'est ça ! Il m'a dit que c'était sa cousine… Cathy… Camille…Enfin, peu importe ! Je suis prof d'économie moi, pas baby-sitter ! »

            Bobby tira la poussette vers le shérif et la lui colla dans les jambes. Puis, sans un regard de plus pour son pire cauchemar qui gazouillait, il déserta le poste de police à grandes enjambées.

            « Stiles… », souffla l'homme en uniforme. « Mon fils… Je vais te tuer… »

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Peter n'aimait pas ce plan.

            Parce qu'il venait plus ou moins de Jennifer Blake et qu'il haïssait cette pouffe.

            Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son « employeur » avait épargné la Darach, ni à quoi elle lui servait maintenant. Peter aurait pu remplir les missions seul, sans se traîner ce boulet égocentrique et prétentieux qui la ramenait toujours pour un rien… (toute ressemblance avec des personnages existants ou ayant existé n'est que pure coïncidence. Merci bien !).

            Pourtant, même si c'était indéniablement à cause d'elle qu'il se retrouvait là, devant cette porte comme un crétin, il n'avait guère le choix et devait aller jusqu'au bout.

            Rentrer les mains vides, sans aucune information concernant le bébé loup, revenait à signer son arrêt de mort.

            Et franchement, Peter en avait sa claque qu'on le tue pour un oui ou pour un non.

            Il était un être vivant avec des sentiments, lui aussi ! Et puis, mourir, ce n'était pas drôle ! Ça faisait super mal, en plus.

            Le loup secoua la tête et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Avant de frapper à la porte, il utilisa son ouïe ultradéveloppée pour s'assurer que le jeune Stilinski était bien chez lui.

            Ce qui l'emmerdait c'était qu'il ne sentait pas la présence du louveteau. Par contre, le point positif était que le shérif n'était vraisemblablement pas là non plus. Peter jubila. Il pourrait au moins s'amuser un peu. Il se décida enfin à frapper trois coups secs sur la porte en bois et attendit que l'adolescent vienne ouvrir.

            Certes, il aurait pu passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre (tous les êtres surnaturels faisaient ça quand ils se pointaient chez les Stilinski, après tout), mais il ne voulait pas que Stiles se sente menacé.

            Pas encore.

            Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et se figea un instant devant le loup. Il arqua un sourcil surpris et croisa les bras sur son torse.

            « Quoi ? »

            « Vous n'auriez pas acheté votre sens de l'hospitalité dans le même magasin, par hasard, Derek et toi ? » Répondit Peter avant de feindre l'indulgence en dégainant son impeccable sourire Colgate.

            « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Peter ? » Soupira Stiles en jetant des coups d'œil au voisinage, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie en mauvaise compagnie.

            « Je peux entrer ? »

            « Évidemment que non ! »

            Le sourire de Peter se crispa tout en s'élargissant.

            Il avait des envies de meurtre.

            Genre…plus que d'habitude.

            « Il faut qu'on parle. À propos de Derek. »

            Stiles se crispa à son tour, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant imperceptiblement. Ce qui plut énormément à Peter.

            L'adolescent s'écarta pour laisser passer le bêta et referma la porte tandis que son visiteur se dirigeait gaiement vers le salon.

            « La petite Cassie n'est pas là ? » Fit-il, l'air de rien.

            « Tu voulais pas me parler de Derek ? » Demanda Stiles, sur la défensive.

            « Détends-toi, Stiles ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! Alors ? Où est le bébé ? »

            « Pourquoi ? »

            « Je reviens de chez mon neveu, elle n'y était pas, alors j'ai supposé que vous faisiez une sorte de… garde alternée ? »

            « Peter, dis ce que tu as à dire et va-t'en ! Je suis pas vraiment ravi d'être coincé chez moi, dans la même pièce qu'un loup-garou sociopathe ! »

            « Ouch ! Touché. » S'esclaffa Peter en plaquant les deux mains sur son cœur.

            Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il était resté à l'entrée du salon, gardant entre lui et son invité une distance conséquente, ce qui amusa beaucoup ce dernier. L'adolescent exsudait la peur. Son odeur en témoignait. Franchement, Peter ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il lui avait quand même proposé la morsure et n'avait pas insisté lorsque le gamin avait refusé. C'était pas rien !

            « Donc, Derek… ? » Amorça Stiles, impatient d'en finir.

            « Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous tourniez autour, tous les deux ? »

            Le visage de Stiles perdit toutes ses couleurs.

            Sérieusement ?

            « Ne fais pas cette tête, Stiles ! J'ai bien vu votre petit jeu. Et puisque je suis l'oncle de Derek et que je ne veux que son bien… »

            Stiles se dirigea vers Peter, lui agrippa le bras et tenta de le traîner hors de chez lui tout en marmonnant.

            « Je sais pas ce que Derek t'a raconté, mais… attends une minute ! Derek t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Oh mon dieu… Derek t'a quand même pas raconté ça ?! »

            « Raconter quoi ? » Questionna Peter en échappant sans difficulté à la prise du jeune homme.

            « Quoi ? Euh… Rien ! »

            « Donc… »

            Peter s'avança lentement vers Stiles, comme un félin reniflant sa proie. L'adolescent recula jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui. Le loup plaqua les mains de chaque côté de son visage et planta ses yeux dans ceux, désormais totalement effrayés, du garçon.

            « Donc… » Reprit Peter. « Il ne s'est rien passé, hier soir ?... Stiles, tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça… »

            Peter rapprocha son visage jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Stiles, qui déglutit.

            « … Voyons Stiles, tu sais bien que je peux savoir quand tu mens. »

            Il passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et fit luire ses yeux bleus. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans tous les muscles du corps de Stiles, il pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer. Il le voyait retenir son souffle alors que le rouge gagnait ses joues.

            Peter rompit l'espace entre eux et s'approcha des lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes de Stiles, pétrifié. Au dernier moment il bifurqua vers le cou de l'adolescent, qui put nettement sentir des crocs se poser sur sa jugulaire. Un coup de langue chaude effleura sa veine, et Stiles ferma les yeux tout en serrant les poings.

            Cette fois, c'était la fin. Peter allait le mordre et faire de lui son bêta. Ou juste, lui arracher la gorge et le laisser se vider de son sang. Au choix.

            Avec ce cinglé, on pouvait toujours s'attendre à tout.

            « Alors, qu'est-ce que mon neveu a fait ? » Souffla le loup contre la peau sensible de Stiles.

            « Suis trop jeune pour mourir », réussit-il à bredouiller.

            Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Peter, car il appuya plus fermement ses crocs contre son cou.

            Une sonnerie de portable retentit soudain dans le salon, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Stiles en profita pour se dégager et s'éloigner le plus possible. Il s'empara de son téléphone et décrocha, doutant presque d'être encore en vie.

            Mais une danse de la victoire serait quand même prématurée…

            « Oui ! Allô ? » S'écria-t-il un peu trop fort et avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

            « Stiles ? Ça va ? »

            « Hey, Lydia ! Ouais! Ouais, ouais, tout va bien! »

            Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Peter, adossé contre le mur, qui lui lançait des regards lubriques.

            Il en frissonna.

            « Est-ce que Cassie va bien ? »

            « Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

            « On est pas sûrs, Stiles… Mais… C'est Derek. Il a disparu. »

            « Quoi ? Comment ça « disparu » ? »

            « On revient du loft, là. Il n'y était pas. Il y avait des traces de sang un peu partout. Est-ce qu'il est avec toi ? »

            « Bon sang, c'est pas vrai… Euh… Non, j'ai aucune nouvelle. Ni de Derek, ni de Cassie ! »

            « T'es chez toi ? »

            « O-Oui… »

            « OK, on arrive ! »

            La rousse raccrocha. Le cerveau de Stiles tournait déjà à plein régime. Et soudain, il comprit.

            Peter venait de lui dire qu'il était passé chez son neveu avant de venir ici. Il cherchait à savoir où était Cassie…

            Et il avait sûrement entendu la conversation téléphonique.

            Stiles n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir que le loup s'était approché. Il se tendit et resserra son portable entre ses mains.

            « Un problème ? » Susurra Peter à son oreille.

            « Non… Aucun… »

            Stiles esquissa le début d'un mouvement… n'importe lequel… du moment qu'il pouvait échapper au bêta. Mais ce dernier anticipa son geste et, avant que Stiles ne puisse s'enfuir, il le saisit par le bras et l'envoya violemment s'écraser contre le mur.

            Stiles en eut la respiration coupée. Étalé sur le sol, il tenta de ramper misérablement vers son salut, ou plutôt, vers son téléphone, abandonné sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Peter l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et le retourna sur le dos.

            « J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement, crois-moi. »

            Stiles allait répliquer, supplier peut-être ? Mais Peter ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il abattit son poing sur la tempe de l'adolescent, qui perdit connaissance.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures.

            C'était d'ailleurs peut-être le cas. Les muscles de ses jambes étaient au supplice et il n'avait qu'une envie, s'asseoir. Ou dormir, peut-être.

            Il était épuisé.

            Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Une brise glaciale s'engouffrait sous le t-shirt fin qu'il portait, mais pourtant, les branches des arbres morts ne remuaient même pas sous le souffle du vent.

            Il se trouvait dans une immense forêt. De la cendre tombait paresseusement des cieux gris. Rien d'autre ne bougeait aux alentours.

            Au loin, il distingua le manoir Hale.

            Mort, lui aussi.

            « On peut pas dire que ce soit très gai dans ta tête! » fit une voix à la droite du loup.

            Ce dernier sursauta et aperçut le jeune Stilinski.

            « Stiles ? »

            Derek cligna des yeux, il n'était pas certain que ce qu'il vit fut bien réel.

            L'adolescent fut secoué d'un rire sombre. Il s'avança vers Derek et lui fit face, mains dans le dos, sourire insolent accroché à son visage pâle, émacié.

            « Stiles ! » Répéta Derek, comme s'il venait enfin de reconnaître le jeune homme. « On est où, ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'étais au loft, et... »

            « T'es plutôt lent à la détente, mon pote. Je viens de te le dire. On est dans ta tête. »

            Le loup le regarda sans comprendre. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en Stiles. Quelque chose de _dangereux_.

            « Qui es-tu ? »

            Stiles siffla son admiration face à la lenteur de réaction du loup-garou. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, Derek enserra d'une main le cou étrangement frêle du gamin qu'il plaqua avec force contre le tronc d'un des arbres morts. Stiles sourit.

            « Où est-il ?! » Rugit le loup.

            « Sous tes yeux, beau gosse… Quoi ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » S'écria Stiles, faussement scandalisé.

            Derek resserra un peu plus sa prise, mais à son grand étonnement, cela ne sembla pas du tout gêner l'adolescent. Comme si celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de respirer pour vivre.

            Comme s'il était déjà… _mort._

            À cette constatation, Derek le relâcha et recula de quelques pas, les yeux écarquillés.

            « Non… C'est impossible. J'entends ton cœur battre ! »

            Stiles, si c'était vraiment lui, se détacha de l'arbre et s'approcha lentement de Derek, qui avait déjà sorti ses griffes.

            « Eh oui. Parce que Stiles est là, avec moi ! » Annonça joyeusement l'adolescent en faisant un pas de côté.

            Alors, un second Stiles apparut, agenouillé sur le sol poudreux. Il paraissait encore plus malade que son double. Mains liées dans le dos, bandeau sur la bouche. Ses yeux étaient rougis par des larmes. La souffrance irradiant de son corps meurtri frappa Derek au ventre. Il voulut s'avancer, agir pour le libérer, mais le jumeau maléfique posa négligemment le canon d'un revolver sur la tempe du Stiles ligoté.

            Derek arrêta tout mouvement, serrant les crocs.

            Il croisa le regard du malade qui lui suggérait clairement de ne rien tenter.

            « Jusqu'où serais-tu capable d'aller pour sauver ton précieux petit Stiles ? » Fit le monstre, son regard perçant et vide de toute émotion vissé à celui du loup.

            « Libère-le ! »

            « Oh non, non, non… Stiles est à moi. Et de toute façon, il est déjà en train de mourir… dans la réalité, je veux dire », assura le double avec un sourire rayonnant de malveillance.

            « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Demanda Derek d'une voix tremblante de colère et d'appréhension.

            « C'est plutôt qu'est-ce que toi, _tu_ vas lui faire. Car tu ne le sauveras pas, Derek. Stiles est condamné. N'est-ce pas, ma jolie ? »

            Derek baissa les yeux sur Cassie, assise au milieu des cendres, accrochée à la jambe du faux Stiles.

            « En revanche, la petite Cassie est promise à un bel avenir. Si tu la sauves maintenant, tu pourras venir à bout de l'Alpha qui la revendique. Ta meute gagnera en puissance et la survie de tes amis sera assurée. Si tu choisis Stiles, non seulement tu le condamnes à une mort lente et douloureuse une fois que tu seras réveillé, mais en plus ta meute d'adolescents connaîtra également un destin tragique. Elle se disloquera, et tu perdras tes pouvoirs d'Alpha. Dans les deux cas, Stiles meurt plus ou moins rapidement. Parce que c'est ainsi, et qu'on ne peut rien contre le destin. Alors ? »

            « Je ne joue pas avec toi ! » S'écria Derek, sentant une rage indescriptible courir dans ses veines.

            Le faux Stiles pouffa et secoua la tête, feignant l'affliction.

            « Allons, _Sourwolf_ , on sait très bien tous les deux que tu choisiras toujours Stiles. Tu es même prêt à sacrifier le reste du monde pour repousser l'échéance et trouver une solution pour le sauver. Quand es-tu tombé aussi… éperdument amoureux de cet abruti à la parole trop facile ? »

            Le cœur de Derek se serra. Le regard baigné de larmes du Stiles agenouillé le suppliait en silence de ne rien tenter.

            « Voyons, je te laisse une chance de lui offrir une mort rapide et sans douleur. Une chance de sauver le shérif, Scott, et tous les autres. »

            Le faux Stiles attrapa Cassie à bout de bras, le revolver toujours tendu vers son double.

            « Tic-tac… tic-tac… tic-tac… » Chantonna l'adolescent.

            « Si je choisis Stiles, qu'adviendra-t-il de Cassie ? »

            Le visage amaigri du premier Stiles se fendit d'un nouveau sourire éclatant.

            « Elle sera tuée par ta faute. »

            « Non. J'empêcherai que ça arrive ! »

            « Tu ne pourras pas. Vois-tu, il y a certaines choses qui doivent arriver et qui arrivent quoiqu'il se passe. Peu importe les chemins que tu prendras pour empêcher le destin de faire son œuvre. »

            « J'emmerde le destin ! Je trouverai un moyen ! »

            « Donc, tu choisis Stiles. »

            Derek fit blanchir les jointures de ses mains tant il serrait fort ses poings. Bientôt, les griffes transpercèrent sa peau et du sang s'égoutta lentement entre ses doigts.

            Il regarda une dernière fois le Stiles agenouillé, qui gémissait faiblement, toujours en proie à une douleur dont on ne voyait pas la cause.

            « Je trouverai un moyen », souffla Derek une nouvelle fois avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre. « Je choisis Stiles. »

            « Ainsi soit-il. »

            Et le faux Stiles appuya sur la détente.

            « STILES ! »

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Derek se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant à pleins poumons le nom de Stiles de sa voix de lycaon. Ses yeux rouges flamboyaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le toucher et mû par son instinct animal, il attaqua. Ou du moins, il essaya.

            Des chaînes enserraient fermement ses poignets.

            Il poussa un grognement à glacer le sang et fit claquer ses crocs, cherchant à atteindre sa proie.

            « Derek ! C'est moi, calme-toi ! » S'écria la voix de Stiles à quelques pas de lui.

            Mais le loup n'en eut que faire.

            Vous voyez l'histoire du grand méchant loup et des trois petits cochons ? Quand le loup s'approche de la première maison, il renifle l'air et son esprit visualise parfaitement un des trois cochons, rôti dans une assiette, une pomme dans la gueule. Eh bien, la vision surnaturelle de Derek lui renvoya plus ou moins la même image devant le corps humain qui s'agitait à côté du sien.

            Sans rire.

            Stiles, quant à lui, ne voyait strictement rien. Il n'avait cependant pas besoin de voir pour deviner que Derek avait complètement laissé place à son loup. Un faux mouvement et le jeune Hale lui arrachait un membre avec ses crocs.

            « C'est moi, Derek ! » Retenta l'adolescent. « Stiles ! On est en sécurité. Bon, OK, on a été kidnappés, enfermés et enchaînés, mais pour le moment, on est en sécurité, alors calme-toi ! »

            Peu à peu, Stiles entendit la respiration rauque du loup s'apaiser et redevenir humaine. Il tira un peu sur les chaînes qui lui ceignaient les chevilles et s'avança jusqu'à toucher à nouveau Derek, qu'il sentit se crisper, mais qui ne l'attaqua pas.

            « Stiles ? » Bredouilla ce dernier.

            « Ouaip, en chair et en os ! Rappelle-moi de ne plus _jamais_ te réveiller, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles. »

            « Comment ça ? »

            « Tu étais dans les vapes. Enfin non, à la base, c'était moi qui étais dans les vapes. D'ailleurs, c'était un coup de Peter ! Bon sang, est-ce que Scott va avoir la présence d'esprit de faire le lien entre lui et notre disparition ? Et Cassie… J'espère que le coach s'en occupe bien ! »

            « Stiles ! » Le coupa Derek. « Reprends du début. »

            « Euh, ouais… Ben voilà. J'étais chez moi, en train de me morfondre en pensant à cette pauvre Choupette dans les mains de Finstock quand Peter s'est pointé. Il m'a dit qu'il revenait de chez toi, et qu'il n'avait pas vu Cassie. Il se demandait si c'était à mon tour de la garder, mais j'ai rien dit. Il a essayé de m'intimider, comme il le fait toujours… D'ailleurs, c'est quoi son problème avec moi ? Il est toujours là, à se frotter et à me murmurer des trucs bizarres à l'oreille ! » frissonna Stiles en réprimant une grimace.

            Derek grogna, le sommant ainsi de continuer son récit.

            « Oui, donc, là mon portable sonne, c'était Lydia. Elle me dit que tu as disparu et je devine que Peter est dans le coup et qu'il cherche Cassie. Puis plus rien. Je me réveille ici, enchaîné dans le noir, en train d'hyperventiler ! Un moment après la porte s'ouvre et des types te ramènent ici et t'attachent. Tu étais inconscient et salement amoché. Tu as commencé à te réveiller, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru, puisque tu disais mon nom. Mais en fait, j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu étais en plein cauchemar alors j'ai voulu te réveiller et…euh… tu connais la suite. »

            Derek soupira.

            Déjà parce qu'il avait une migraine d'enfer et que le fait que Stiles se taise enfin le soulagea, ensuite parce qu'il se souvint enfin du loft, de Jennifer Blake et de son oncle…

            « Dis, Derek, t'as rêvé de quoi au juste ? Ça avait l'air violent… »

            « Peu importe. Il faut qu'on sorte de là au plus vite. »

            « Et comment, Einstein ? Il n'y a qu'une seule sortie, et elle est blindée. Je suis même persuadé qu'il y a au moins quatre loups-garous postés juste derrière. »

            Derek tenta de sonder les lieux, mais rien n'y fit. Quelque chose bloquait ses sens aiguisés.

            « C'est de ma faute », lâcha soudain l'hyperactif. On aurait pas dû garder Cassie. »

            « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Stiles. On va trouver un moyen de sortir de là et je vais me faire un plaisir d'arracher une bonne fois pour toutes la gorge de Jennifer. »

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Après qu'ils eurent constaté la disparition de Stiles, Scott, Allison, Isaac et Lydia s'étaient rendus chez Deaton pour y chercher de l'aide.

            Scott avait dû expliquer la situation au shérif Stilinski par téléphone, et ce dernier lui avait annoncé que la petite louve était avec lui. Scott avait paniqué et lui avait demandé de la ramener chez Finstock au plus vite, craignant pour la sécurité du père de son meilleur ami autant que pour celle de Cassie.

            Pour les adolescents, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, laisser Cassie aux mains de leur professeur d'économie complètement barge était la meilleure des solutions. Le shérif avait finalement capitulé, et fit promettre à Scott de ne plus le laisser sur le banc de touche chaque fois qu'une chose aussi grave que la disparition de son fils survenait. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons. Surnaturel ou pas.

            Stilinski senior avait ensuite proposé son aide à la bande et Allison avait envoyé son père au Bureau du Shérif pour qu'ensemble, les deux hommes tentent de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à la meute de Long Beach.

            Ce fut ce moment-là que Peter choisit pour faire irruption dans la clinique vétérinaire.

            « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » Demanda Deaton, le regard dur.

            « Je me doutais que vous seriez tous là, dit Peter sans faire attention à l'homme noir. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Où est mon neveu ? »

            « Derek et Stiles ont disparu », avoua Isaac avant qu'Allison ne lui flanque un coup de coude dans les côtes.

            « Disparus ? Quand ? »

            Les adolescents s'échangèrent des regards avant que Scott ne réponde :

            « Il y a quelques heures. On pense que c'est ceux qui veulent Cassie qui les ont enlevés. Tu sais quelque chose ? »

            « Si c'était le cas, on les aurait déjà retrouvés. Où est le bébé, d'ailleurs ? »

            « Dans un endroit sûr », répondit Allison, suspicieuse.

            « Qui est… ? »

            « Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir ? » Questionna Lydia.

            Peter se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avec _le_ sourire.

            Celui qui disait « _Je suis le grand méchant loup, et j'ai une envie furieuse de dévorer les trois petits cochons_ ».

            C'était une chose récurrente, chez les Hale.


	7. Chapter 7

 

            Stiles n'avait jamais été sujet à la claustrophobie.

            Il y avait bien eu la fois où cette petite brute de Tommy Kingsley l'avait coincé dans le débarras de l'école… Il y était resté une bonne partie de la nuit et il avait vraiment paniqué. Non pas à cause du fait qu'il était prisonnier dans un endroit sombre et confiné, mais plutôt parce qu'il allait se faire remonter les bretelles par ses parents. Sa mère avait beau se trouver à cette époque en soins intensifs, elle n'oubliait jamais de lui faire la leçon lorsque le shérif lui racontait les dernières bêtises de leur fils unique. Et il n'y avait rien de pire sur terre que le courroux d'une maman.

            Seulement, de nombreuses années plus tard, Stiles se demandait s'il ne commençait pas à développer une certaine forme de claustrophobie. Ces derniers mois avaient été plutôt éprouvants pour l'adolescent à partir du moment où Scott était devenu un loup-garou…Et qu'ils avaient croisé le chemin de Derek Hale.

            Stiles tourna la tête vers ce dernier. Assis sur le sol en béton, son poignet droit et ses chevilles fermement liés par des chaînes en métal, Derek semblait à bout de force.

           Ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre et Stiles n'avait pas de suite remarqué que les liens suintaient d'aconit.

            Il tira sur ses propres chaînes et réussit à s'asseoir près du loup, épaule contre épaule.

            « Je crois qu'on sortira jamais d'ici », lâcha-t-il soudain, rompant le silence étouffant de leur geôle.

            Derek lui répondit par un faible grognement.

            « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Regarde-toi, t'es une vraie loque, mec. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis pas assez fort pour faire face, seul, à une meute de loups psychopathes. Surtout si Jennifer est en tête de file. »

            « Les autres finiront par nous trouver… si on sort pas d'ici avant… », articula Derek avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux.

            « Sérieusement… Je savais que tu étais nuisible pour ma bonne santé… », marmonna Stiles.

            Derek pouffa doucement.

            « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… »

            « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Depuis que je te connais j'ai failli me faire tuer au moins cent fois. À chaque fois que tu es dans les parages, je finis au mieux avec des égratignures ! Tu me fais faire tout et n'importe quoi et je perds complètement mes moyens, moi ! »

            Stiles entendit plus qu'il ne vit Derek lui effleurer la main et la caresser doucement.

            « Je te fais perdre tes moyens ? » répéta le plus vieux. Et de là où il était, Stiles pouvait _sentir_ le sourire dans sa voix.

            « Euh… J-je… Derek… Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça. »

            Il y eut un blanc et le loup retira sa main libre au bout de longues secondes avant de soupirer à nouveau. Non plus de douleur ou de lassitude, cette fois. C'était autre chose.

            De l'agacement, peut-être.

            « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

            « … Là n'est pas la question. C'est juste _bizarre._ Les… Les potes font pas ça… Je fais pas ça avec Scott ! Se toucher… S'embrasser… Enfin, tu vois… On sort pas ensemble que je sache… »

            La voix de Stiles s'était faite incertaine et bon sang, qu'il maudissait son rythme cardiaque à cet instant.

            Ne panique pas, Stilinski, ne panique pas, c'est ton hypothalamus qui te parle, tout va bien !

            _Claustrophobe_ , avait-il songé ? Plutôt _Derekophobe_ , ouais. Mais pourquoi ça le mettait dans tous ces états, d'ailleurs ?

            « Stiles… J'ai pas envie d'être ton _pote_ , je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois… », Soupira Derek.

            « Donc, t'étais sérieux la dernière fois ? Excuse-moi Sourwolf, mais j'ai du mal à te croire. »

            « Pourquoi ? »

            « Parce que… parce-que tu es ce que tu es et que… je suis ce que je suis. »

            « Bravo, Stiles ! C'est la meilleure explication du siècle, ça. »

            « Oh, ça va, hein. À ce niveau-là, tu me bats largement. »

            Derek soupira derechef et tira sur ses chaînes pour masser son poignet entravé en feu, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur.

            « Dis, Derek… Tu… Tu t'intéresses vraiment à quelqu'un comme moi ? »

            Stiles avait murmuré cette question, la gorge nouée. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait entre eux, ni pourquoi Derek -aussi lunatique soit-il- persistait à lui faire du rentre-dedans. Mais pour une obscure raison, douter de ses motivations mettait le cœur de l'adolescent en pièce.

            Avant que le loup ne puisse répondre, la porte blindée grinça sur ses gonds et s'ouvrit à la volée. Quatre gars entrèrent dans la pièce, suivis de Jennifer Blake flanquée de son éternel sourire railleur. Le genre de sourire qui donnait envie de commettre des meurtres. Sur ce point-là, Peter et elle s'étaient plutôt bien trouvés.

            Sans un mot, trois des quatre hommes vinrent forcer Derek à se relever et le détachèrent tandis que le quatrième s'occupait d'empoigner brutalement Stiles par le bras.

            « Hé, salut les gars ! On part en balade ? Doucement, Hulk, je suis peut-être pas en sucre, mais je suis humain ! Vous nous emmenez où ? »

            « La ferme ! », cracha l'homme en faisant luire ses yeux jaunes.

            « Stilinski… Toujours à jacasser pour un oui ou pour un non », susurra Jennifer en s'approchant d'eux.

            « C'est mon arme fatale », fit Stiles sur le ton de la conversation. « Derek, c'est le moment où tu te transformes en grand méchant loup et où tu nous sauves de ce merdier ! »

            Jennifer éclata de rire en se tournant vers son ex-amant, qui ne tenait debout que grâce au soutien des trois autres.

            « Emmenez-les », ordonna la Darach.

            Stiles se débattit comme un beau diable, sentant sa fin arriver. Mais un coup bien placé de la part de son geôlier, qui lui coupa momentanément la respiration, le maintint tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur une grande salle quelques minutes plus tard.

            L'adolescent n'en crut pas ses yeux. La pièce était pleine de femmes et d'enfants, sagement répartis aux différentes tables qui occupaient l'endroit. Une sorte de salle commune, donc, analysa Stiles.

            Et Chris Argent avait eu raison. Ces femmes ne pouvaient être que celles de la meute de Long Beach.

            On leur fit traverser la salle, mais, juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la pièce voisine, une des femmes se précipita vers eux.

            « Non… Non ! » hurla-t-elle avant d'être rattrapée par un des surveillants. « Ma fille, mon bébé ! »

            Stiles fut frappé par la ressemblance de la femme avec Cassie.

            Elle avait dû reconnaître Derek.

            « Elle est en sécurité ! », se mit à crier à son tour l'adolescent. « On prend soin d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

            « Ferme-la ! », beugla l'homme qui le tenait toujours alors que le surveillant de la salle commune saisissait la jeune femme à la gorge.

            Stiles croisa le regard gris rempli de larmes de la mère de Cassie avant d'être entraîné loin des femmes et des enfants loups.

            Ils furent attachés à deux piliers, face à face, les mains au-dessus de la tête. Les quatre bêtas se postèrent à l'entrée de la pièce exiguë alors que Jennifer se pavanait devant le loup et l'adolescent.

            « Puisque notre dernière petite séance n'a pas été concluante, on va changer de méthode, Derek. »

            Elle se tourna vers Stiles et son sourire s'élargit.

            « Ne le touche pas », grogna le jeune homme amoindri par l'aconit.

            « Toujours à donner des ordres, mais incapable de protéger les siens », ricana Jennifer en s'approchant de Stiles, qui se tendit instantanément.

            « Pourquoi vous retenez toutes ces louves ? » Interrogea-t-il afin de gagner du temps.

            « C'est moi qui pose les questions. Où est le bébé ? »

            « Pourquoi vous retenez les louves ? » Répéta l'hyperactif un peu plus fort. Son corps se préparait déjà à recevoir le premier coup que son ancienne prof lui donnerait. L'adrénaline affluait dans ses veines. La peur, aussi.

            « Où est le bébé loup ? »

            « Pourquoi v- »

            Le premier coup partit. Le genre de gifle qui vous assomme. Stiles vit Derek s'agiter face à lui alors que Jennifer lui empoignait le cou en serrant juste assez fort pour commencer à le faire suffoquer.

            « Stiles… S'il te plait. Nous ne voulons faire aucun mal au bébé loup. L'enfant a besoin de sa mère. Dis-nous où elle se trouve et tout se passera bien. »

            « Allez… Au… Diable ! »

            Jennifer prit alors sa forme originelle et s'apprêta à le frapper de nouveau, toutes griffes dehors.

            « Assez ! » Claqua une voix non loin d'eux.

            La Darach suspendit son geste, ses yeux monstrueux rivés sur ceux de Stiles. Elle serra la mâchoire, semblant mener un combat intérieur pour savoir si -oui ou non- il fallait obéir. L'envie de réduire en bouillie le jeune homme la démangeait visiblement beaucoup.

            « Jennifer ! J'ai dit : assez. Nous n'avons plus besoin de toi. »

            Elle émit un son guttural et se retira, alors que le nouvel arrivant sortait enfin de l'ombre.

            « C'est une blague ? » Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Stiles, la gorge encore en feu.

            « J'aurais espéré ne plus croiser votre chemin, à tous les deux. »

            « Deucalion… », grogna Derek en tirant sur ses liens.

            « Comment vous en êtes venu à vous allier avec Jennifer Blake et Peter Hale ? Vous êtes au courant que votre trio est totalement improbable ? C'est quoi le plan ? Vous voulez exterminer tous les loups-garous de la région? » S'énerva Stiles.

            « Bien au contraire, mon garçon. Bien au contraire. »

            Deucalion s'avança vers l'adolescent et fit courir son index griffu le long de sa carotide, égratignant sa peau sensible.

            « Avant que vous me tuiez, dites-moi au moins pourquoi vous faites tout ça, c'est la moindre des choses », bredouilla Stiles.

            « Oh, mais je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais te torturer. Lentement... Pendant des heures. Et tu me diras où se trouve le louveteau. À moins que Derek Hale ne finisse par entendre enfin raison ? »

            Le Demon Wolf se tourna vers lui pour l'interroger du regard. Mais ce dernier lui renvoya son plus beau fronçage de sourcils.

            « Ne lui dis rien, Stiles. »

            « Sans blague ! »

            « Alors ? Où est-elle ? Dernière chance avant que je perdre patience. »

            « Pourquoi vous tenez tant à avoir ce bébé ?! Vous avez vu le nombre d'enfants loups qu'il y a ici ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ils sont tous là ? »

            « Mauvaise réponse. »

            Deucalion finit ce que Jennifer avait commencé. Le coup qu'il porta à l'adolescent fut si fort que ce dernier sentit le sang affluer dans sa bouche.

            « Stiles n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Libère-le ! » s'écria Derek.

            « Au contraire, je crois bien que Stiles a tout à voir dans cette histoire… », susurra le loup avant de le frapper une nouvelle fois.

            Stiles perdit connaissance.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Stiles émergeait d'un rêve étrange.

            Il s'était retrouvé au milieu de nulle part, face à… lui-même. Son double lui avait parlé pendant une éternité. Du moins était-ce son impression. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il lui avait dit… Ou de ce qu'il s'était dit à lui-même… Peu importait. Il se souvenait juste de la dernière phrase, qui résonnait encore dans son esprit tandis qu'il reprenait doucement conscience.

            _« Derek t'a choisi. Désolé pour toi, mon pote, il ne te sauvera pas. »_

            L'adolescent gémit. Il avait mal partout, et le désagréable goût métallique du sang lui donnait la nausée. Ses muscles étaient en feu, ses bras engourdis, sa vision troublée. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'il parvienne à reprendre pleinement conscience.

            Devant lui, Derek n'était pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme. Deucalion semblait s'en être donné à cœur joie pour le faire parler.

            « Regardez qui se réveille enfin », dit-il en souriant.

            « Deucalion, j'ai des nouvelles d'Hale », annonça Jennifer qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. « La gamine est introuvable. Et la meute de Derek ne tardera pas à découvrir cet endroit…»

            Un silence pesant accompagna la déclaration de la druidesse sombre. Le Demon Wolf semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. On aurait même pu croire qu'il dormait debout.

            « Comment une si petite chose peut-elle nous échapper aussi longtemps ? », demanda-t-il enfin à mi-voix.

            Jennifer recula instinctivement d'un pas, car elle connaissait bien Deucalion. Lorsqu'il parlait ainsi, c'était un peu comme le calme avant la tempête.

            Il pinça les lèvres, mécontent.

            « Je crois que j'ai été assez clément avec vous », reprit-il en regardant tour à tour Derek et Stiles. « Je ne le répéterai pas : où est-elle ?... Où. Est. Ma. _Fille_ ? »

            Stiles manqua s'étouffer.

            Avait-il bien entendu ?

            Il jeta un regard circonspect à Derek, qui fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête doucement, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas croire Deucalion.

            Face au silence de ses deux prisonniers, Deucalion perdit son sang-froid et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers Stiles, lui saisit la gorge et se transforma.

            « Deucalion ! » S'écria Derek. « Ne fais pas ça ! »

            « ALORS RÉPONDS ! » Grogna l'alpha.

            « Non, Derek ! » s'exclama Stiles, la peur lui tordant les entrailles. « Il va pas me tuer, ne lui dis rien ! »

            « Non, en effet, je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais me contenter de te mordre, mon garçon ! »

            « Deucalion ! » Répéta Derek en essayant de se libérer des chaînes qui lui meurtrissaient la chair.

            Mais l'alpha venait de plonger sur la gorge de l'adolescent. Derek laissa échapper un grognement féroce, peinant à prendre lui-même sa forme de loup tant l'aconit l'affaiblissait.

            Stiles, lui, sentit les crocs du loup s'enfoncer dans sa chair de quelques millimètres puis… À sa grande surprise, Deucalion le relâcha et se recula précipitamment. L'hyperactif essayait de reprendre une respiration normale, parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

            « Tu… », souffla Deucalion alors que tout le monde dans la petite pièce s'était figé, sentant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

            Stiles et le Demon Wolf se dévisagèrent avant que ce dernier ne soit traversé d'un rire sombre, sans joie.

            « Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant ? »

            La petite assemblée considéra l'alpha avec étonnement.

            « Bien. Ramenez-les dans leur cellule. Jennifer, changement de plan, fais venir Peter immédiatement. »

            Après une seconde d'hésitation, tous s'activèrent et Derek et Stiles furent une nouvelle fois enfermés.

            Retour au point de départ.


	8. Chapter 8

Épuisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, Stiles ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi peu de temps après que les bêtas l'eurent enfermé une nouvelle fois dans la cellule. Derek en avait profité pour le ramener contre lui, car l'adolescent s'était mis à grelotter.

            Il était en train d'examiner les petites plaies qu'avait formé la légère morsure de Deucalion sur le cou de l'hyperactif lorsque ce dernier papillonna des yeux. Il se redressa difficilement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le loup.

            « Euh… Il s'est passé quoi ? » bredouilla-t-il.

            « Tu t'es endormi », répondit simplement Derek alors que Stiles passait ses doigts sur sa morsure, en grimaçant. « Elle n'est pas assez profonde pour être irréversible », jugea bon de préciser le jeune homme en sentant le cœur de l'adolescent faire des sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine.

            Stiles était toujours assis contre Derek, et celui-ci entourait encore ses épaules dans un geste protecteur. Les deux hommes plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre un moment et Derek finit par glisser son regard jusqu'aux lèvres de Stiles, que ce dernier mordillait avec anxiété.

            Attendez, Derek ne va quand même pas… ? Non, mais c'est quoi son problème, au juste ? Et… euh… Stiles ? Pourquoi tu t'approches comme ça ?! Et pourquoi je me parle à moi-même ? Ça devient carrément bizarre… Ah, quand je disais que ce type me faisait faire tout et n'importe quoi… Mais… Et si en fait j'en avais envie, moi aussi ? J'en ai envie ?

            « Stiles, pour une fois, arrête juste de réfléchir… », souffla Derek qui n'avait aucun mal à deviner ses pensées.

            De sa main libre, il lui releva le menton et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Stiles se laissa faire, fermant les yeux et appréciant…appréciant… la chaleur de l'autre contre lui, sa bouche contre la sienne… Derek approfondit le contact tout en glissant la main sur sa nuque et en la caressant doucement. Stiles s'était agrippé au t-shirt du loup et finit par lui rendre son baiser avec avidité.

            L'adolescent se dit que jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas trop matière à comparer… Dans tous les cas, Stiles aimait ça. C'était différent de la dernière fois, sur la plage.

            Lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, il se sépara de Derek. Les joues rosies, les pupilles dilatées.

            Ouais, vraiment différent de la dernière fois…

            Et là, devant la mine hébétée de l'hyperactif, Derek sourit, ce qui ramena bien vite Stiles à la réalité.

            « Tu… Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Ça te va bien », dit-il avant de se frapper mentalement.

            « Alors ? »

            « Alors quoi ? »

            « Tu ne m'as pas repoussé. »

            Stiles s'écarta encore un peu de Derek pour reprendre contenance.

            « Ça veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec tout ça », avoua-t-il. « Je comprends toujours pas ce qui te pousse à faire ce genre de... trucs ! »

            « C'est pourtant évident. »

            « Ouais bah excuse-moi, mais passer sans transition de « je vais t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents » à « tu me plais », c'est perturbant !... Je… »

            Stiles soupira et recommença à se mordre nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

            « Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer comme ça, Derek… Désolé. »

            « Oh. »

            Le plus vieux médita un instant sur ses paroles, essayant de garder un air détaché. Après tout, il était Derek Hale. Il s'en remettrait…

            Ou pas.

            Il songea soudain à Paige.

            Ouais… Ou pas.

            « Euh… Derek ! » s'exclama soudain Stiles. « Tes poignets ! »

            Le loup baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il était toujours attaché, mais les bêtas n'avaient pas serré les liens, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement.

            Derek signifia son incompréhension à Stiles par un relevé de sourcils en règle.

            « Tu vas bien ! » reprit alors l'hyperactif.

            « … Oui… ? »

            « Non, je veux dire, regarde ! Pas d'aconit ! »

            Et effectivement, Derek ne sentait plus les effets de la plante sur lui. Il avait été tellement occupé à veiller sur Stiles qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que les bêtas l'avaient attaché avec de simples chaînes en métal.

            « Les imbéciles ! Ils ont oublié l'aconit ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Libère-toi, qu'on sorte d'ici ! »

            « Non. Attends… »

            « Tu plaisantes ?! On est ici depuis plus d'une journée, je commence à devenir dingue, moi. »

            « C'est sûrement un piège. Pourquoi auraient-ils subitement oublié l'aconit ? »

            Stiles réfléchit à la question.

            Effectivement, ça ne tenait pas debout. À moins que…

            « Deucalion… », souffla-t-il. « Il a dit avoir remarqué quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, sur moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? »

            « Aucune idée. Je l'aurais senti si quelque chose avait changé. »

            « Derek… Et si c'était pas un piège ? Si Deucalion nous laissait nous échapper sans rien dire ? »

            « Pourquoi faire ? »

            « Jennifer a dit que Scott et les autres allaient bientôt nous retrouver. Ils ont dû s'enfuir. »

            « Stiles… »

            « Détache-nous ! On pourra pas le savoir si on reste ici ! »

            L'adolescent lui lança un regard appuyé et Derek finit par accepter. D'un geste, il brisa ses entraves puis s'occupa de celles du plus jeune. Tous deux se redressèrent et Derek n'eut aucun mal à forcer la porte.

            Il ordonna à Stiles de rester derrière lui et ils parcoururent les couloirs sombres à pas de loup.

            Personne ne vint les retenir. L'entrepôt, ou quel que soit cet endroit, semblait désert.

            « Attends… Derek ! » murmura Stiles en lui tirant la manche.

            « Quoi encore ? »

            « Les femmes et les enfants ! Il faut les libérer aussi ! »

            Le loup soupira et se retourna vers l'adolescent.

            « Stiles, il n'y a plus personne ici. Et de toute façon, ces femelles font partie de la meute de Deucalion, maintenant, on n'y peut plus rien. »

            « Tu crois que… Que Cassie est vraiment sa fille ? » Fit Stiles en frissonnant de dégoût.

            Derek haussa les épaules. Bien que son sixième sens lui permette de savoir quand les humains mentaient, c'était une tout autre histoire avec le Demon Wolf.

            Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, restant sur leurs gardes. L'endroit était peut-être désert, mais l'alpha pouvait très bien leur avoir tendu un piège. Cependant, aucun incident ne survint. Aucun incident... jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin à quelques mètres de la sortie. Derek attrapa subitement Stiles et lui intima de ne plus faire un geste.

            L'adolescent tendit l'oreille et constata qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Des bruits de pas venaient dans leur direction. Il pouvait discerner des chuchotements précipités et…

            « Scott ? »

            « Ils sont là ! On les a trouvés ! » s'écria Lydia en s'élançant à leur rencontre, flanquée de Scott et d'Allison.

            Le bêta serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras alors qu'Isaac, Chris et le shérif accouraient vers eux.

            Le père de Stiles écarta Scott pour étreindre à son tour son fils de toutes ses forces.

            « Pa'… Tu m'étouffes… »

            « Désolé. Rien de cassé, les garçons ? »

            Les concernés lui signifièrent que non, d'un signe de tête.

            « Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ? » Demanda Stiles tandis que la meute se dirigeait vers la sortie.

            « Je leur ai dit où vous étiez », fit une voix sur leur gauche.

            Peter sortit de l'ombre et s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsque Derek se jeta sur lui et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, prêt à le mordre.

            « Derek ! » S'exclama Chris. « Il est avec nous, lâche-le ! »

            « Avec nous ? » Grogna le loup sans jamais lâcher son oncle du regard. « Stiles aurait pu y passer à cause de toi ! »

            « Ça faisait partie du plan ! » se défendit Peter en grimaçant.

            « Derek ! » réitéra le chasseur, une main sur son arme.

            De longues secondes plus tard, le jeune homme relâcha son oncle qui fit mine d'épousseter son éternel t-shirt au col en V.

            « Partons d'ici », proposa le shérif. « Les explications, plus tard. »

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Stilinski Senior avait insisté pour que son fils soit conduit à l'hôpital.

            Mélissa McCall l'avait examiné et rassura immédiatement son père. Stiles était en parfaite santé. Il ne garderait de cette mésaventure qu'un œil au beurre noir et quelques hématomes sur le dos et les bras.

            La meute Hale avait convenu d'une réunion d'urgence dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Mais Stiles avait supplié Derek de le conduire chez Finstock, pour s'assurer que Cassie était toujours en sécurité.

            Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à Peter jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent ses réelles intentions, et c'est donc en début de soirée que les deux hommes s'étaient présentés au domicile du coach.

            « Bilinski ! » Avait hurlé ce dernier, fou de rage. « Si je te chope sans témoin, je vais te torturer et te tuer de mes mains ! »

            « Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire », plaisanta Stiles en se cachant légèrement derrière Derek, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

            « BOBBY ! Laisse-les entrer ! » S'écria la mère Finstock depuis le canapé du salon.

            Le prof serra les poings et grimaça, mécontent.

            « Vous avez de la chance, tous les deux », fit-il en pointant son index sur le torse de Derek. « Si le shérif n'avait pas raconté l'histoire de la... chose à ma mère, je l'aurais laissée au bureau de poste ! »

            Stiles lança un regard étonné au loup, qui lui renvoya un haussement d'épaules avant que Finstock ne les laisse entrer.

            « Première porte à droite », marmonna le coach.

            « Bonsoir, madame Finstock », dit joyeusement Stiles. « Désolé pour le dérangement. »

            « C'est rien mon p'tit, je comprends ! »

            Finstock observa d'un œil mauvais les deux hommes disparaître dans la pièce où dormait Cassie depuis bientôt trois jours. À cet instant, sa chère et tendre maman lui demanda gentiment (dans une autre dimension) de lui faire un thé.

            Stiles et Derek entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne chambre de petit garçon. Les murs étaient tapissés de motifs géométriques d'un goût douteux, de posters de vieilles équipes de cross et l'ameublement était essentiellement constitué d'une petite montagne de caisses à jouets.

            L'adolescent se précipita vers le lit où l'enfant-loup dormait paisiblement, entourée d'innombrables coussins et peluches de toutes tailles.

            Stiles s'assit et caressa doucement la joue de Cassie qui fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil.

            « J'ai du mal à croire que Deucalion soit son père », soupira-t-il. « La femme qu'on a vue, par contre, c'est sa mère. J'en suis sûr. Elles se ressemblent. »

            « Reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi la mère de Cassie veut la protéger de son soi-disant père… »

            Stiles se tourna vers Derek, toujours debout devant la porte, et il sourit.

            « Tu l'as appelée Cassie. »

            Derek leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha du jeune homme.

            Il s'accroupit face à l'ado et à l'enfant, posant une main sur la cuisse de Stiles sans même s'en rendre compte. Il observait le bambin endormi tout en réfléchissant.

            « Pourquoi Deucalion garde-t-il enfermées toutes ces femmes avec leurs enfants ? » Demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi avoir tué les mâles de la meute de Long Beach au lieu de les forcer à simplement le rejoindre ? »

            « Et si Deucalion était en train de monter une sorte de… harem ? »

            « Dans quel but ? »

            « Aucune idée… Quand je lui ai demandé s'il comptait exterminer les loups-garous, il m'a dit « non, bien au contraire »… J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de femmes enceintes, quand on est passé dans cette salle commune… C'est quoi son plan ? Il compte répandre ses gênes à travers tout le pays ? »

            Derek médita un instant. Pourquoi Deucalion ferait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi Jennifer Blake l'aurait-elle rejoint ? Et Peter ? Qui était réellement Cassie ?

            « Et si c'est nous qui nous trompions depuis le début, Derek ? » Souffla Stiles. « Et si on était en train de priver inutilement Cassie de ses parents ? »

            Derek sentit la panique s'insinuer en Stiles et il comprit que l'ado s'était vraiment beaucoup trop attaché à l'enfant.

            Il prit le menton de Stiles entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder.

            « On va trouver une solution », assura-t-il en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres.

            Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et avant qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit (plus tard, il mettrait ça sur le compte de ces traîtresses d'hormones), il embrassait Derek avec empressement.

            Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, répondit bien vite au baiser et l'approfondit, étouffant un faible gémissement de la part de Stiles, qui avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux.

            L'hyperactif ne cessait de se demander ce qui lui passait par la tête… Mais Bon Dieu c'était trop bon. Mais pourquoi… POURQUOI... Derek Hale ? Pourquoi lui ? Sa vie était déjà un sacré bordel et voilà qu'il se découvrait maintenant des penchants pour un loup-garou mal léché.

            Stiles avait l'impression d'être plusieurs dans sa tête. Vraiment.

            Il y avait le Stiles rationnel, qui pensait à Cassie et à cette histoire. Le Stiles rationnel qui fantasmait encore et toujours sur Lydia Martin, la femme parfaite. Et il y avait ce Stiles bizarre qui n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes lorsque Derek était avec lui. Tout était de sa faute, d'ailleurs. Tout était parti de ce soir-là sur la plage. Derek avait dû lui faire manger quelque chose de pas normal… À moins que ça ne date pas de cette fois-là… À moins que depuis le début... Stiles…

            Non.

            Juste… Non.

            Stiles se détacha rapidement de Derek et se releva.

            « Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Désolé, mec. Euh… On devrait… On devrait rentrer. »

            Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, durant lequel Derek, toujours agenouillé, le regardait, légèrement déboussolé.

            « J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais… Cassie est en sécurité avec Finstock. On y va ? »

            Et comme si de rien n'était, Stiles déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite louve puis quitta la chambre, bientôt suivi par le jeune Hale.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Plusieurs heures plus tard, peu avant l'aube, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de nulle part.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter était passé du statut d'ennemi public numéro un, à héros national en moins d'une journée.

            Bon, c'était un peu (beaucoup) exagéré, mais le bêta avait réussi à convaincre la meute Hale qu'il s'était allié à Deucalion et Jennifer Blake dans le seul et unique but de les espionner.

            Grâce à lui, les autres avaient ainsi appris que le Demon Wolf était en train de créer la plus grande des meutes de la West Coast. Peter avait lui-même reconnu ne pas avoir bien saisi quelles étaient les réelles motivations de Deucalion. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il possédait à présent une meute comprenant une dizaine de louves, dont la moitié était enceinte, une demi-douzaine de louveteaux, et quelques omégas qui s'étaient récemment joints à eux. Et bien sûr, Jennifer Blake.

            Peter savait de source sûre que Deucalion expérimentait des choses étranges sur les louves et leurs bébés. Et d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, l'alpha, malgré son animosité envers elle, avait sauvé de la mort la Darach pour mieux la féconder à son tour…dans un avenir.

            La meute de Derek en était venue à la conclusion que Deucalion montait une armée. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela.

            Quant à Cassie, elle était la fille d'une certaine Emely et, à en croire Peter, il connaissait cette femme depuis de nombreuses années. C'était donc en partie pour pouvoir protéger le bébé de son amie qu'il avait feint de rejoindre Deucalion.

            Stiles voulait bien accepter le fait que ce dernier soit reparti dans ses délires de pouvoir et de puissance, mais concernant Cassie, c'était tout autre chose. En conséquence, pas question de prendre le moindre risque en mettant Peter dans la confidence. Il avait donc réussi à obtenir de Derek son silence quant à l'endroit où l'enfant se trouvait. Les autres membres de la meute avaient suivi, et Peter fulminait. Même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment.

            Après leur réunion d'urgence au loft, Stiles était rentré chez lui en compagnie de son paternel. Puis il s'était couché, absolument épuisé.

            Alors que faisait-il là, dehors, complètement frigorifié ?

            Il se souvint que son père n'avait cessé de lui demander s'il allait bien. Il se souvint également s'être engueulé avec lui à propos de ça puis, un battement de cils plus tard, Stiles se réveillait en plein milieu de la forêt, peu avant l'aube.

            Ses muscles le faisaient terriblement souffrir.

            Il en conclut qu'il avait dû errer toute la nuit dehors.

            Bien sûr, l'adolescent avait paniqué. Sa dernière crise de somnambulisme datait de ses quatre ans. Et forcément, il n'était jamais parti bien loin.

            Stiles repensa soudain à Deucalion et à son comportement étrange ( _plus étrange que d'habitude_ ), lorsqu'il avait voulu le mordre.

            Derek lui avait assuré que les petites morsures encore visibles sur son cou ne suffiraient pas à le transformer en loup. Et s'il s'était trompé ?

            Après tout, il était arrivé la même chose à Scott, lorsqu'il avait été mordu. Son meilleur ami s'était réveillé au milieu de nulle part.

            Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa. Il ne pouvait sérieusement _pas_ être en train de devenir un loup-garou. Il chérissait bien trop sa « _normalité_ » pour ça ! Comme si les problèmes de gestion de Scott et du reste de la meute n'étaient pas suffisants ! Non… _il ne pouvait pas se permettre de devenir un loup-garou_!

            Sa respiration se fit difficile. Stiles sentait la crise de panique arriver au grand galop. Il ferma les yeux, inspira puis expira le plus calmement possible.

            « C'est rien mon vieux, tout va bien, t'es juste somnambule… », souffla-t-il avec peine.

            « Monsieur Stilinski, on vous dérange ? »

            Stiles sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

            Le remplaçant du professeur Harris le regardait d'un œil inquisiteur, sourcils froncés. L'élève pivota sur sa chaise et constata qu'il était en cours de chimie. Scott, assis à quelques tables de lui, lui renvoya une œillade inquiète. Il reporta son attention sur l'enseignant, qui attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part.

            « Euh... Je… »

            « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir, jeune homme », soupira l'homme d'un certain âge en retournant au tableau. « Maintenant que monsieur Stilinski est de nouveau parmi nous, il va nous faire le plaisir de lire l'énoncé du prochain exercice. »

            Stiles resta figé encore quelques secondes avant d'être frappé par un mal de tête foudroyant. Il grimaça, se leva, s'excusa rapidement, fuyant la salle de classe au pas de course.

            Il se réfugia dans les toilettes des garçons, haletant, sa migraine martelant douloureusement son crâne. S'examinant brièvement dans le miroir face à lui, il glissa brièvement ses doigts sur son cou marqué par Deucalion. Un peu d'eau glacée sur le visage ne suffit pas à interrompre les sueurs froides qui le firent grelotter.

            « Bon sang, Stiles, calme-toi… Calme-toi… », bredouilla-t-il les mains tremblantes. « Tu vas pas te transformer en un truc pas naturel… Derek a dit que c'était pas possible… Mais Deucalion…Il… Eh merde ! »

            Stiles frappa le rebord du lavabo et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

            On y était. Tout contrôle l'abandonna tandis que l'angoisse gagnait du terrain. Il lui fallait se trouver un point d'ancrage, comme Scott quand il sentait que son loup prenait le dessus…

            « OK S-Stiles… » souffla-t-il, « vertiges… fourmillements… nausées… C'est rien… Juste une… Une dystonie neurovégétative… »

            Il inspira un bon coup, puis reprit :

            « … dérèglement du… du système nerveux autonome… qui… »

            Réciter ce qu'il savait sur les crises de spasmophilie n'arrangeait rien, en fait. Il repasserait sur son foutu point d'ancrage !

            Dans son brouillard douloureux, le spectre de deux yeux verts s'imposa à lui. Stiles focalisa ses pensées sur ce regard à la fois dur et tendre, ce visage aux joues mangées par une barbe de trois jours, ces lèvres au dessin ferme, qu'il avait embrassées avec avidité…

            Peu à peu, l'adolescent retrouva une respiration normale et en soupira de soulagement. Il passait les doigts sur ses lèvres, se remémorant ce moment d'égarement qu'il avait eu avec Derek lors de sa visite chez Finstock lorsqu'un bruit le fit ouvrir les yeux.

            « Y'a quelqu'un… ?... Scott ? »

            Stiles se releva en hâte, jurant avoir aperçu une ombre à quelques mètres. Le sifflement d'une respiration se faisait nettement entendre. Poussé par la curiosité ou, au choix, par une envie suicidaire, il s'avança lentement vers la source du bruit. À cet instant, une main lui agrippa tellement fort l'épaule qu'il put sentir des ongles lui transpercer la peau… Des ongles, ou plutôt… des griffes.

            Stiles sursauta violemment, manquant de hurler de terreur ou de douleur, son cerveau ne pouvant se décider vers quoi pencher, puis il pivota pour se retrouver face à… lui-même ?

            Il plongea dans ses yeux miel sombre qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Le Stiles en face de lui n'était pas… _plus_ ?... Humain. Tandis qu'il reculait, une nouvelle fois pris de terreur, l'autre esquissa un sourire affamé, dévoilant des crocs luisants.

            Stiles hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Alors que son double s'avançait, menaçant, vers lui, il sentit des bras l'entourer, peut-être pour l'empêcher de bouger ? Pour que le Stiles face à lui puisse mieux lui arracher la gorge ?

            « Stiles ! » s'écria une voix à son oreille, « calme-toi, tout va bien ! »

            L'adolescent se débattit encore un instant puis se réveilla soudain. Son père le tenait fermement contre lui.

            « Hé, respire, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici… »

            Stiles papillonna des yeux et regarda son père, interdit. Ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre, et il faisait encore nuit dehors.

            « Ça va fiston ? » s'inquiéta le shérif au bout d'un moment, son fils toujours accroché à lui.

            « Oui… Je… C'était juste un cauchemar… »

            « Stiles… »

            « Ça va, papa. J't'assure ! » Insista-t-il en s'écartant.

            « Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû te laisser toute la nuit en observation », soupira l'homme.

            « Quoi ? Attends… On est quel jour, là ? »

            Stiles se redressa sur son lit et observa son père avec angoisse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua à quel point John semblait épuisé, sans doute par tous les soucis que lui causait son fils unique.

            « Euh… On est mercredi… Tu es sûr que ça va, fils ? »

            « Tout va bien… C'est juste un mauvais rêve. T'inquiète pas. »

            Stiles se força à sourire alors que son père le scrutait avec attention. Au bout de quelques minutes, le shérif capitula. Il soupira, las, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et sortit de sa chambre, lui ordonnant de dormir encore un peu avant d'aller en cours. Stiles lui promit de se reposer, mais il n'y parvint pas.

            Il resta les trois heures qui précédèrent l'aube les yeux grands ouverts, observant le plafond avec intensité.

            Il ne s'était pas réveillé en plein milieu de la forêt.

            Il n'était pas allé au lycée.

            Quelques heures seulement avaient passé depuis son retour du loft et la réunion avec la meute.

            Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            « Si tu veux mon avis, Stiles, tu subis juste un choc post-traumatique. Après ce qui t'est arrivé avec Deucalion, ça peut se comprendre. »

            Allison mordit dans son sandwich en haussant les épaules.

            « C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je vivais une expérience traumatisante », répliqua le concerné en pianotant nerveusement du bout des doigts sur la table du réfectoire.

            « Ton père a raison, tu aurais dû rester à l'hôpital cette nuit », dit Lydia en lui faisant les gros yeux.

            « Et si… Et si j'étais vraiment en train de me transformer en loup ? » Chuchota-t-il.

            « Je l'aurais senti », répondit Scott, assis à ses côtés.

            « Ce que tu as vécu, c'est juste une expérience de rêve de faux-éveil », déclara Lydia en passant une main dans sa chevelure au brushing parfait. « Tu penses être réveillé, mais tu ne l'es pas… »

            « Oui je sais… Et une paralysie du sommeil, aussi. Mais… merde, ça semblait si réel. »

            « Choc post-traumatique ! » S'entêtait Allison.

            « Et comment tu as fait pour te réveiller ? » Voulut savoir Scott. « À quel moment tu t'es rendu compte que tu rêvais ? »

            « C'est mon père qui a réussi à me réveiller… Mais c'est justement ça le problème, je sais pas si je rêve ou non. La morsure de Deucalion m'a peut-être empoisonné d'une façon ou d'une autre ? »

            « Tu devrais aller voir Deaton », conseilla son meilleur ami. « Moi en tout cas, je sens rien de changé en toi, si ça peut te rassurer… Allison a peut-être raison, c'est juste un choc post-traumatique… »

            Stiles acquiesça et se replongea dans son repas.

            « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, moi aussi… » dit Lydia en se penchant légèrement sur la table. « Je pense que Deucalion nous fait suivre. »

            « J'ai eu la même impression », murmura Allison. « En sortant de chez moi pour aller au lycée, j'ai vu une voiture stationnée au coin de ma rue. Elle m'a suivie jusqu'ici et puis plus rien. »

            « Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'acharne à vouloir récupérer Cassie, et pourquoi sa mère veut l'en éloigner… », soupira Scott.

            « Eh bien justement, il faut que Cassie reste où elle est le temps qu'on le découvre », déclara Stiles. « Qu'on le veuille ou non, on- »

            « Stilinski ! »

            Stiles se retourna vers la personne qui avait vociféré son nom de famille. Le coach Finstock se tenait à l'entrée du réfectoire, mains sur les hanches. Il lui fit signe de venir, mais Stiles secoua la tête, en jetant des regards fuyants dans la grande salle. L'enseignant fit une grimace que Stiles traduisit par « _ramène tes fesses immédiatement où tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure_ ».

            Quelques échanges de gestes animés plus tard, Stiles capitula et se dirigea au pas de course vers Finstock, priant pour que personne ne fasse attention à lui.

            « Coach, si on pouvait aller dans votre bureau, ça serait mieux ! » S'empressa de dire Stiles en lui passant devant et en se dirigeant vers ledit bureau.

            Finstock dut se mettre à trottiner derrière lui pour ne pas se faire laisser distancer.

            Une fois seuls, Stiles n'eut le temps de rien dire. Le coach leva un doigt entouré d'un gros pansement et le secoua devant ses yeux.

            « Tu vois ça, Stilinski ?! C'est ce que j'endure depuis prés d'une semaine ! »

            « Vous vous êtes coupé ? »

            « Non, crétin ! C'est _la chose_ qui m'a mordu ! »

            « La ch… Ah ! Cassie », comprit l'adolescent. « Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, évitez de mettre vos doigts à portée de sa bouche, elle fait ses crocs. Enfin, ses dents ! Elle fait _ses dents_!... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! »

            Stiles pouffa nerveusement et sourit devant le regard noir du professeur d'économie.

            « Combien de temps ça va encore durer ?! Ma mère n'a pas que ça à faire !... Enfin, techniquement oui, elle a que ça à faire… mais c'est pas une garderie, chez moi ! Tu veux que je te dise, Stilinski ? J'y crois pas à cette histoire de cousine ! »

            Stiles blêmit.

            « Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je vais finir par le découvrir ! »

            « Je vous assure que ce que vous a raconté mon père est vrai ! S'il vous plait, coach, gardez-la encore quelques jours ! »

            « Si ton père n'était pas shérif, ça fait longtemps que le fruit du démon serait sorti de chez moi ! »

            « Le fruit du démon ? C'est juste un bébé ! »

            « C'est bien ce que je dis ! » Hurla Finstock. « Une chose qui gesticule, braille et vous vomit dessus alors qu'on ne fait que la nourrir... ! Ça devrait être interdit, ces choses-là ! T'as pas vu l'Exorciste ?! »

            Finstock fit le signe de croix.

            Enfin, il essaya.

            Au bout de trois essais, il laissa tomber et fit un geste désinvolte de la main. Ses cours de catéchisme remontaient à beaucoup trop loin.

            « Cassie a vomi ? » s'inquiéta Stiles.

            « Alors _Cassie_ a le droit qu'on s'inquiète pour elle, mais si c'est _Bobby_ qui manque de perdre un doigt, là y'a plus personne ! »

            « Coach… Vous devriez vous ménager. C'est pas bon pour la tension de s'énerver comme ça… »

            Finstock voulut étrangler l'énergumène face à lui, mais se retint de justesse. Il s'affala théâtralement sur sa chaise de bureau.

            « Hors de ma vue ! »

            « Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

            « Pas question ! »

            « Je vais le faire quand même. Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler de Cassie ou de tout ce qui s'en rapproche, en dehors de chez vous ? Personne ne doit savoir… S'il vous plait… »

            Pour seule réponse, Stiles eut droit à un grognement. Voyant que Finstock était parti dans la contemplation du pot de crayons posé sur son bureau, Stiles décida qu'il était temps de le laisser à ses méditations.

            Une fois la porte refermée, l'hyperactif se figea avant de se retourner vivement et de scruter le couloir derrière lui.

            Il détestait cette impression de se sentir constamment épié.

            Son cœur s'emballa. Stiles inspira profondément et se pinça le bras. Il grimaça de douleur et en fut presque ravi. Il ne rêvait pas.

            Sauf que la dernière fois qu'il pensait ne pas être en train de rêver et que c'était en réalité le cas, Stiles avait aussi ressenti la douleur…

      **OooOooOooO**

            Le reste de la journée se déroula sans embûches.

            Les adolescents étaient sur leurs gardes. Ils essayaient d'agir le plus normalement possible tout en tentant de découvrir si Deucalion les faisait réellement suivre.

            Une fois les cours terminés, le groupe d'amis se sépara pour rentrer chacun chez soi. Stiles se dirigea vers sa Jeep et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut Peter adossé à la carrosserie.

            Pas vraiment le Hale qu'il aurait aimé voir.

            « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

            « Bonjour Peter, je suis heureux de te voir, comment vas-tu ? » Ânonna l'insupportable loup-garou.

            Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de le contourner pour ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, mais une main ferme l'en empêcha.

            « Je voulais m'excuser. »

            « Va dire ça aux autres. Tes mensonges ne prennent pas avec moi ! »

            « Je suis sérieux, Stiles. J'aurais pas dû t'assommer et te conduire à Deucalion. C'était un peu extrême. Mais comprends que ça faisait partie du plan. »

            « Mouiiii, ton fameux plan qui consistait à faire torturer ton propre neveu pour satisfaire les besoins d'une meute adverse ! »

            « Pour la énième fois, c'était l'idée de Jennifer ! »

            « Pourquoi tu es ici, Peter ? »

            Le loup scruta l'adolescent, presque avec agacement.

            « Je me disais que tu voulais peut-être aller voir Cassie avant de rentrer chez toi. Je veux bien t'accompagner, histoire de garder un œil sur vous deux. »

            Stiles rit jaune.

            Quel culot, ce type !

            « Bien essayé. Mais c'est non. Fiche-moi la paix ! »

            Peter fit luire ses yeux bleus et plaqua Stiles contre la Jeep, une main sur sa gorge.

            « Fais attention, Stiles », grogna-t-il. « Rappelle-toi à qui tu t'adresses. Si tu n'étais pas sous la protection de Derek… »

            « Stiles ? Tout va bien ? »

            Peter retint une seconde sa respiration, puis relâcha l'adolescent en lui remettant correctement sa veste en place.

            Danny Mahealani observait les deux hommes avec inquiétude.

            « Ça va, Danny », lui assura Stiles.

            L'hawaiien ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

            « Oui, _tout va bien_ », renchérit Peter en lui souriant exagérément.

            Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Stiles.

            « Je finirai par obtenir ce que je veux », lâcha-t-il tout bas.

            Le loup sourit une dernière fois à sa victime, puis salua Danny d'un signe de tête et s'en alla d'un pas assuré.

            Le camarade de classe s'approcha de Stiles et lui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

            « Ça va, t'es sûr ? »

            « Ouais, t'inquiète… Je le connais », fit Stiles d'un air détaché.

            Mais à la vérité, il n'en menait pas large.

            « Il t'est arrivé quoi ? »

            Danny montra d'un signe de tête les morsures sur son cou et le petit hématome visible sur sa pommette gauche.

            « Ah, ça ?! C'est rien ! Ce weekend on est parti s'entraîner au lacrosse avec Scotty, et je me suis pris une balle en pleine figure ! Tu m'connais, qui n'est pas maladroit n'est pas Stilinski ! »

            Danny secoua la tête en souriant avec indulgence puis salua son camarade de classe qui, lui, s'installa dans sa Jeep.

            Pour ne pas inquiéter son père, Stiles lui envoya un SMS en lui disant qu'il rentrerait plus tard que prévu, puis il démarra et se dirigea vers la forêt de Beacon Hills.

            Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Stiles gara sa Jeep en lisière de bois, non loin de là où il pensait s'être réveillé dans son rêve.

            Le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître derrière les arbres et Stiles n'apprécia guère ce changement d'éclairage. Il aurait peut-être dû demander à Scott de l'accompagner, mais maintenant qu'il était là, autant en finir rapidement…

            Derrière son dos, un bruissement difficilement identifiable le fit sursauter.

            « Ça doit être un petit animal sans crocs ni griffes acérées… » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. « Allez Stiles… Cinq minutes, et on rentre… euh… Je viens vraiment de me parler à la troisième personne ?... J'ai vraiment un souci. »

            Stiles s'automotiva à la manière d'un sportif prêt à entrer sur le terrain, puis pénétra dans la forêt. Il pressa le pas. Encore cette désagréable impression de ne pas être seul.

            Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'arrêta.

            C'était ici. Il était persuadé que c'était l'endroit de son rêve.

            Il scruta avec attention les alentours puis son regard s'attarda sur un coin en particulier, près d'un arbre. Il y avait des traces de pas dans la terre meuble, qui partaient vers le Nord (Stiles savait que ses années de scoutisme lui serviraient un jour ou l'autre) et une forme distincte sur le sol, comme si on s'y était assis… Ou allongé.

            Son rythme cardiaque démarra une nouvelle fois au quart de tour, et il songea un instant qu'à ce rythme il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour donner des petits enfants à son père.

            « Je suis en train de rêver ? » bredouilla-t-il en reculant lentement.

            Un craquement le fit se retourner.

            Personne.

            Pourtant, Stiles sentait encore cette présence. Elle était tout près…

            « OK, si vous comptiez me foutre la trouille, c'est réussi… Plus besoin de vous cacher, c'est bon ! »

            Stiles se dit trop tard qu'il n'était qu'un abruti, et qu'il venait sans doute de signer son arrêt de mort.

            Une ombre fugace passa entre les arbres et il entendit un grondement animal.

            Ni une, ni deux, il s'élança à travers bois pour sauver sa peau ou juste retarder l'heure de son trépas. Il essaya tout de même de regagner la Jeep, mais tout à coup ses dons de scout s'étaient volatilisés.

            Perdu, il ne savait plus de quel côté aller. Impossible de réfléchir. Il n'entendait plus que son cœur tambouriner à une allure folle dans sa poitrine.

            Quelque chose se posa sur son épaule, et il sursauta violemment. La surdose d'adrénaline qui lui parcourait le corps le fit faire volteface, le poing levé.

            Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas mourir sans même se battre.

            Il essaya d'abattre son poing sur la créature, mais une main enserra fermement son poignet et une voix lointaine lui parvint.

            « Stiles ! »

            Le susnommé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il se réveillait –encore.

            Derek le regardait, les sourcils froncés, le poing de l'adolescent à quelques centimètres de son visage.

            Stiles regarda autour de lui, hébété.

            Il était encore dans la forêt.

            Mais il n'y avait pas de créature. Enfin, il y avait Derek, mais aucune menace à signaler…

            Stiles libéra son poignet de la prise du loup et porta ses deux mains au visage de Derek pour le palper, s'assurant ainsi qu'il était bien réel.

            « Stiles !... Qu'est-ce qu-… ? »

            Derek essaya d'échapper aux mains qui l'inspectaient, mais Stiles fondit sur lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

            « C'est toi ! Oh putain mec, je suis tellement content que ce soit toi ! » S'exclama Stiles.

            Le loup avait gardé les bras en étoile, surpris, puis finit par enlacer l'adolescent.

            « Évidemment que c'est moi », répondit-il. « Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

            Stiles releva la tête.

            « J'ai rêvé de cet endroit… Enfin, je pense que j'y étais vraiment, tu vois. J'ai voulu savoir… Mais il y avait cette présence et j'ai cru qu'on me poursuivait pour me tuer. Les bêtas de Deucalion, peut-être ? J'en sais rien. Mais je crois que c'était pas un rêve, Derek ! Je suis vraiment venu ici cette nuit. Je sais pas comment ni pourquoi… »

            « Hé, hé… Du calme. »

            Derek prit Stiles par les épaules et l'écarta de lui.

            « Pitié, dis-moi qu'on est pas en train de rêver… »

            « On est pas en train de rêver », répéta l'homme d'une voix neutre.

            « Qu'est ce que tu fais là, au fait ? », demanda soudain Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

            « Peter et moi avons gardé un œil sur vous toute la journée, pour nous assurer que Deucalion ne tenterait rien. Quand j'ai su que tu n'étais pas rentré chez toi après le lycée, je t'ai cherché. »

            Stiles ferma un instant les yeux et soupira.

            « Je vais te ramener chez toi, et tu vas m'expliquer depuis le début ce qui s'est passé », décida Derek en commençant à partir.

            « Euh… Attends ! »

            Le loup pivota vers l'adolescent et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

            « À propos d'hier… Chez Finstock… »

            Stiles baissa la tête en se tordant les doigts nerveusement.

            « Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Mais… J'ai l'impression d'être au mieux bipolaire, au pire schizophrène, quand je suis avec toi, tu vois ? Enfin, entre nous, je suis pas sûr qu'il y ait un « _mieux_ » et un « _pire_ ». Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a une partie de moi qui refuse d'accepter que tu puisses me plaire, et que _moi_ je te plaise. C'est quand même du grand délire ! On s'est toujours détestés, non ? Et puis, je suis amoureux de Lydia. J'y ai réfléchi et franchement ça ne me gênerait pas plus que ça d'aimer autant les filles que les garçons, même si je me suis pas encore trouvé de penchants pour la gent masculine. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Mais Lydia, quand même… Et puis y'a cette autre partie de moi qui oublie complètement Lydia. Je comprends pas vraiment ce qui nous arrive, mais tu avoueras que c'est quand même bizarre. Alors je me suis dit qu'on devrait aller voir Deaton, parce qu'imagine qu'on nous ait jeté un sort ? Tu crois que c'est possible ? Les loups-garous existent bien ! Alors à partir de là, tout est possible, non ? »

            Le monologue du jeune Stilinski laissa un instant Derek pantois. Reprenant ses esprits, le loup leva les yeux au ciel en le traitant d'idiot, et en trois enjambées, Stiles était plaqué contre le tronc d'un arbre, et Derek fondait sur ses lèvres.

            Un baiser doux, cette fois, mais tout aussi passionné. Leurs langues se lièrent et Stiles passa ses deux mains sur la nuque de Derek, qui se colla contre lui, à la recherche de plus de contact. Il fit descendre ses mains sur les hanches du garçon puis passa ses doigts sous son sweat. Stiles frissonna et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure sous la surprise. Derek flatta doucement ses hanches puis glissa ses mains sur ses fesses en les agrippant fermement.

            « Ah... Derek… Bon sang… », souffla Stiles qui se sentait partir vers les méandres du plaisir.

            Le loup en profita pour venir embrasser son cou, et lécha doucement les petites morsures encore présentes sur sa peau. Stiles appuya sa tête contre l'arbre et se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de gémir sous les caresses de l'homme.

            Derek revint sur ses lèvres, frottant son bassin à celui de Stiles, qui put nettement sentir l'érection du brun contre la sienne.

            L'adolescent haleta et il plongea dans les yeux verts du jeune homme.

            « Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? »

            « Rien de surnaturel… », répondit Derek en esquissant un sourire ravageur avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Stiles qui passa ses mains sur son torse musclé. Il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans l'exploration plus approfondie du corps contre lui tout en se disant qu'il pourrait faire ça pour l'éternité… lorsque son téléphone décida que l'instant était idéal pour venir casser l'ambiance.

            Il attrapa rapidement son portable et décrocha en bougonnant. Derek soupira de frustration et posa son front contre son épaule.

            « Papa ? Tu as reçu mon SMS ? »

            Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser que son père, et les parents en général, semblait être doté d'une espèce de détecteur spécial _« cassage de moments parfaits »_.

            _« Oui, oui »,_ fit la voix du shérif à l'autre bout du fil. _« Stiles, il faut que tu rentres immédiatement. »_

            Derek se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

            « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

            _« C'est Cassie. Elle a disparu. »_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ ce chapitre contient un lime.

            « … c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais voulu de gamins, 'voyez ? J'm'occupe déjà d'une bande d'abru… _d'adolescents_ , et croyez-moi, c'est pas d'la tarte ! »

            « Monsieur Finstock, calmez-vous s'il vous plait. On va reprendre depuis le début, d'accord ? »

            Jordan Parrish fit signe à son collègue assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier comprit l'ordre silencieux et quitta la pièce tandis que l'adjoint du Shérif reportait son attention sur le coach, visiblement au bord du burnout.

            « Simple curiosité, vous avez pris combien de cafés aujourd'hui ? » fit Jordan en observant l'homme parcouru de tics nerveux.

            « On va me foutre en taule… Et vous, vous voulez savoir combien de cafés j'ai bus ! On vous paie pour quoi ?! »

            « Un problème ? »

            Le shérif Stilinski venait d'entrer dans la salle, suivi du jeune policier venu le chercher en renfort. Finstock contourna précipitamment le comptoir d'accueil et se posta devant eux, gesticulant comme une pieuvre.

            Une pieuvre avec une tignasse brune et un vieux jogging rouge.

            _Ouais_ , l'image aurait pu être assez drôle si la situation n'avait pas été si grave.

            « Deux minutes ! DEUX PETITES MINUTES et pouf ! Plus de gosse ! Je savais que j'aurais dû laisser ma mère amener le _rejeton de l'enfer_ à son cours de gym chinoise ! Écoutez Stilinski, j'estime que c'est pas d'ma faute, d'accord ? Il est hors de question que je passe la nuit derrière les barreaux ! Et puis quoi encore ? »

            « Attendez un peu… Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez perdu ma… ma nièce ? » Paniqua John en écarquillant les yeux.

            « Évidemment que non ! Elle s'est échappée ! On était dans le jardin, elle a commencé à se mettre à chouiner alors j'ai cru qu'elle avait faim. Je suis parti à la cuisine deux minutes et quand je suis ressorti, elle était plus là ! »

            « Vous avez laissé un bébé seul, à l'extérieur ? » S'offusqua Parrish.

            « Oh vous, retournez à votre comptage de café, on vous a pas sonné ! » beugla Finstock.

            « On se calme ! » S'exclama John avec autorité. « Comment a-t-elle pu s'échapper ? Elle ne marche même pas ! »

            « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? C'est vous le père de famille ! »

            « Un enlèvement ? » Supposa alors Parrish. « On devrait aller sur place. »

            « Je m'en occupe, restez à vos postes et ne lancez aucun avis de recherche pour le moment. »

            Le shérif contourna Finstock et alla récupérer son blouson. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le coach lui barra la route.

            « Et moi, alors ?! »

            « Parrish va enregistrer votre déposition », soupira John.

            « C'est tout ? Vous allez pas me garder en observation ? »

            « Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher, Finstock ? » Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

            Le professeur leva les mains en gage de bonne foi.

            « Bien. Contentez-vous de retourner voir mon collègue. Je crois que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

            Et sans un mot ni un regard de plus, le shérif quitta le poste. Avant de grimper dans sa voiture de fonction, il composa le numéro de son fils et attendit que ce dernier décroche.

            « … Stiles, il faut que tu rentres immédiatement. »

            « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

            « C'est Cassie. Elle a disparu. »

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            La meute de Derek, le shérif et Chris Argent avaient passé la ville au peigne fin. Finalement, tard dans la nuit, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à la lisière de la forêt, dernier endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré.

            Ils firent des groupes de trois et partirent chacun de leur côté. Stiles marchait aux côtés de son père et de Lydia, chacun une lampe-torche en main.

            « Stiles, dis quelque chose », chuchota Lydia en lui attrapant machinalement le bras.

            « Hum ? »

            « Tu es trop silencieux, ça me fiche des angoisses », avoua-t-elle. « Cette histoire de rêve éveillé, c'en est où ? Tu as eu une autre crise, aujourd'hui ? »

            « Tu as eu une autre crise ? » répéta le shérif en aveuglant son fils avec sa lampe. « Désolé… » reprit-il en voyant Stiles se protéger les yeux.

            « Ça va, arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Je vais bien », esquiva l'adolescent.

            « Stiles, tu me promets que tu prends bien tes cachets ? »

            « Oui, p'pa ! Et si on restait concentrés sur Cassie ? »

            Le silence se fit à nouveau, mais fut de courte durée. Lydia était mal à l'aise.

            « Stiles, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

            « Comment ça ? Tu as crié ? »

            « Eum… _Banshee_ , c'est ça ? » Voulut s'assurer le shérif, qui essayait encore de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce fatras de créatures étranges et absolument pas naturelles. Lydia acquiesça puis se tourna vers son ami.

            « Non, pas dernièrement. Mais je sens que ça va arriver. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est tout proche. »

            Et comme pour appuyer les dires de la jeune fille, un coup de feu retentit non loin d'eux, les faisant tous trois sursauter.

            Stilinski senior sortit son arme de service et retira le cran de sécurité tandis qu'il se postait devant les adolescents, pour les protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de front. Mais le shérif avait mal évalué la situation. Le cri de Lydia le fit se tourner brusquement alors que la jeune fille était projetée à terre par un bêta. Stiles le reconnut comme étant un des membres de la meute de Deucalion.

            Avant que ce dernier ne leur saute dessus, Peter, Derek et Isaac arrivèrent et engagèrent le combat alors que d'autres bêtas de la meute ennemie surgissaient en masse d'entre les arbres.

            Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que ce petit coin de forêt se transforme en véritable champ de bataille. Scott, Allison et Chris ne tardèrent pas à rappliquer pour faire face à une majorité de louves.

            Dépassé par les évènements, et complètement effaré face à ce déchaînement de forces surnaturelles, le shérif attrapa Lydia par les épaules et tenta du mieux qu'il put de se mettre à couvert avec la jeune fille. Il chercha désespérément son fils du regard, la noirceur de la nuit n'aidant pas.

            Mais Stiles n'était plus là.

            Alors, John pria pour que sa progéniture ait eu la merveilleuse idée de partir se cacher le plus loin possible.

            Mais Stiles ne se cachait pas vraiment.

            Debout au milieu de la forêt, à une vingtaine de mètres des échauffourées, il attendait.

            Deux louves venaient de le repérer et profitèrent du désordre de la mêlée pour s'occuper de cette proie facile.

            Stiles se tourna vers elles et esquissa un sourire amusé. Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard suspicieux.

            « Où est l'enfant ? » demanda l'une d'elles.

            L'adolescent haussa les épaules, toujours flanqué de son sourire goguenard.

            « Je croyais que vous l'aviez », finit-il par répondre.

            « Il ment », assura l'autre en faisant luire ses prunelles dorées. « Il sait où est June. »

            « June, hein ? Sympa ce prénom », railla Stiles, ce qui fit grogner les deux louves.

            Celle de droite, toutes griffes dehors, s'élança sur lui et tenta de le frapper. D'un geste vif, Stiles l'arrêta à mi-chemin et lui tordit le bras. Un craquement sinistre plus tard et la louve hurlait, mettant un genou à terre. Elle se recroquevilla, tenant son bras blessé et lâchant une plainte aiguë.

            Surprise, sa consœur recula d'un pas, hésitant une seconde. Puis elle attaqua. Mal lui en prit... quelques instants suffirent pour qu'elle s'avoue vaincue, se tordant de douleur.

            Stiles s'agenouilla puis se pencha sur les deux femmes à l'agonie.

            « Dites à Deucalion qu'il aurait mieux fait de m'arracher la gorge », susurra-t-il avant de se redresser.

            Les deux louves, soudain terrifiées par le jeune homme, s'aidèrent mutuellement à se relever et déguerpirent en vitesse.

            « Stiles ? »

            Scott était arrivé derrière son meilleur ami, toujours immobile au milieu des arbres, un moment après que les deux louves soient parties.

            « Hé, Stiles », appela une nouvelle fois le bêta en avançant vers lui.

            Le susnommé sursauta et se retourna.

            « Ça va, vieux ? »

            « … Oui. Ça va », affirma Stiles. « Mon père ? »

            « Il est avec les autres, on rentre… »

            Quelques secondes plus tard, la Banshee poussa son cri.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Il était près de cinq heures du matin lorsque tout le monde regagna son chez-soi.

            John Stilinski était épuisé, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Mais Stiles n'était pas dupe. Il aurait tant aimé épargner toutes ces histoires à son vieux père, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Le shérif enjoignit à son fils d'aller dormir, lui assurant qu'il appellerait le lycée pour justifier son absence.

            Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, Stiles obéit, s'enferma dans sa chambre et éteignit les lumières. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir.

            Il devait être tout aussi fatigué que son père, pourtant le simple fait de fermer les yeux l'angoissait. Depuis la veille, il luttait contre le sommeil et passait son temps à vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver et que tout ce qu'il vivait était bien réel.

            Il se redressa sur son lit, sentant la panique monter une nouvelle fois. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été encore plus éprouvantes que l'épisode de la meute d'alphas, de la Darach ou du Nemeton. Sa vie était une nouvelle fois plongée dans le chaos, même pas un mois après les évènements.

            Sa respiration se fit tout à coup laborieuse. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

            Stiles se força à compter dans sa tête pour calmer son pauvre cœur qui faisait des loopings dans sa cage thoracique. Mais visiblement, cette petite technique de moine Shaolin ne fonctionnait plus. Alors, il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux : parler.

            « OK, Stiles… Relax mon vieux, tu es chez toi, hors de danger, tout va bien… Tu étais avec Derek dans la forêt et… _oh Bon Dieu c'est vrai_! J'étais en train de bécoter Derek-grumpy-Hale dans la forêt… Bref… Cassie… Cassie a disparu, on est partis à sa recherche… »

            Stiles se calmait graduellement, mais lorsqu'il essaya de relater les évènements de ces dernières heures, quelque chose le bloqua. Il ferma les yeux, une violente douleur lui vrillant le crâne.

            Celle-ci s'intensifia et il se prit la tête dans les mains en grimaçant.

            « Stiles… Stiiiileeees… », chantonna une voix guillerette à son oreille.

            L'adolescent ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux, la douleur était trop intense, trop… _trop_. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et il sentait cette présence penchée sur lui, qui murmurait son nom comme une douce litanie.

            « Stiles… Laisse-moi entrer, Stiles…Stiiiles… »

            « Non ! Allez-vous-en ! » geignit-il, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

            « Stiles… Stiles ! »

            « Non ! »

            « STILES ! »

            Le hurlement sembla le libérer de toutes ces entraves invisibles qui lui crispaient le corps. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et croisa le regard paniqué de son frère de cœur, qui le tenait par les épaules.

            Les deux garçons étaient debout, au milieu de sa chambre. Les lumières étaient allumées.

            « S-Scott ? » balbutia l'hyperactif. « Qu'est-ce qui… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

            « J'étais à la fenêtre en train de t'appeler pour savoir si je pouvais entrer… Comme tu me répondais pas, je suis monté et là, tu t'es jeté sur moi ! »

            Stiles tituba et se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé, les mains encore tremblantes.

            « J'ai un problème, Scotty… Y'a quelque chose qui va pas chez moi… »

            « Ton truc de rêve éveillé ? »

            « Non, je… J'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir vu entrer dans ma chambre, ni d'avoir voulu te réduire en charpie », dit Stiles les yeux dans le vague. « Désolé _Bro',_ je… je voulais pas… »

            « Derek avait peut-être tort finalement. La morsure de Deucalion doit faire effet. Faudrait aller voir Deaton. »

            Stiles acquiesça, fébrile.

            « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ? »

            « J'arrivais pas à dormir… J'me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas passé chez toi, et je crois que j'ai bien fait ! Dis, Stiles… C'est la première fois que tu perds le contrôle comme ça ? »

            « Aussi violemment, oui… Mais… Scott, je… On a retrouvé Cassie ? »

            Le brun fronça les sourcils et décida qu'il valait mieux s'asseoir, car le reste de la nuit risquait d'être long, vu la tête de son meilleur ami.

            Il tira la chaise de bureau de Stiles et s'y installa.

            « Non, toujours pas. Apparemment, la meute de Deucalion pensait qu'on l'avait encore. »

            « La meute de Deucalion ? Ils nous ont contactés ? »

            « Euh… Stiles, on était dans la forêt avec eux… Ils nous ont attaqués par surprise. »

            Stiles se massa les tempes. C'était donc cette information qui lui avait manqué.

            « C'est de ça dont je me souvenais pas… Je me rappelle pas être allé dans la forêt, Scott. Rien. Nada… Le néant. »

            « Peut-être que ton loup essaie de te protéger des évènements trop _violents_ , non ? »

            « Wow, wow, wow ! » s'exclama Stiles en se redressant. « Mon _loup_? Scott, je suis pas un putain de loup-garou !... Sans vouloir te vexer », rajouta-t-il précipitamment. « Euh… Scotty… ? Tu fais quoi, là ?... »

            Le jeune McCall s'était levé et reniflait Stiles avec application, sourcils froncés, le nez collé sur ses vêtements.

            « J'essaie de voir si tu es un loup-garou… »

            « Scott… Vieux… Ça devient gênant, là… »

            Le susnommé se redressa une fois son inspection terminée.

            « R.A.S. ! Tu sens l'humain… et un peu Derek, aussi. »

            Stiles piqua un fard.

            « Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? »

            L'hyperactif se mit à tortiller nerveusement ses doigts, et s'appliqua à ne pas croiser le regard étonné de Scott.

            Le moment où Stiles avouait à son meilleur ami que l'abominable grincheux Hale lui filait une gaule d'enfer était peut-être arrivé. Après tout, Scott ét-…

            « Tu… _Quoi_ ? » s'étouffa Scott.

            « … J'ai parlé à voix haute, c'est ça ?... Eh merde. »

            Stiles pensa à cet instant qu'il avait dû naître pile au moment d'une marée haute, de l'alignement de planètes ou d'une catastrophe quelconque qui annonçait de mauvais présages.

            Qui avait inventé cette putain de Loi de Murphy, déjà ?

            Ah oui. _Edward Murphy_.

            Stiles aurait bien deux mots à lui dire, à ce gus.

            « Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça », essaya-t-il de se rattraper.

            « Tu parles bien de Derek, hein ? Derek Hale ? L'Alpha ? »

            Stiles soupira.

            Scott était lent à la détente, parfois.

            « Tu es en train de me dire que Derek te... plait ? » Poursuivit le bêta, et il semblait dire ça comme s'il ne comprenait pas du tout les mots qu'il prononçait.

            « Ouais », répondit alors Stiles. « Quelque chose dans le genre… »

            « Derek ? » répéta son meilleur ami, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir compris.

            « Oui, Scott ! », s'exaspéra l'hyperactif. « Derek Hale ! C'est venu comme ça, ça s'explique pas ! Même si je le trouvais déjà carrément bandant depuis longtemps, disons que je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte que récemment. Et ce qui paraît encore plus dingue, c'est que…eh bien, c'est lui qui est venu vers moi, tu te rends compte ? J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que je lui plais. On est quand même super différents, et on se déteste. Un peu moins maintenant OK, mais y'a des fois je le déteste toujours autant… »

            « Attends, Stiles… T'es en train de me dire que toi et Derek vous êtes genre… ensemble ? »

            Scott avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

            « Pas vraiment, en fait. On… flirte ? Écoute Scotty, c'est bizarre. Il se passe tellement de choses en ce moment, j'ai du mal à faire le tri et maintenant, y'a cette histoire de morsure de Deucalion qui est en train de me rendre dingue… »

            Scott vint s'asseoir à côté de Stiles et, pendant un moment, il garda l'air inspiré du mec qui résout un problème insoluble.

            « … Derek ? Vraiment ? » Finit-il par répéter et Stiles lui flanqua une tape derrière le crâne.

            « T'es vraiment le pire des meilleurs amis, tu le sais, ça ? » Railla Stiles qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

            « Tu comptes le dire aux autres ? »

            « Pas pour le moment. Je sais même pas où ça va nous mener, alors… »

            Le silence se fit dans la pièce pendant un court instant. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Scott et Stiles qui étaient dans leur bulle, celle-là même qu'ils partageaient plus d'un an auparavant, lorsque tout était « _normal_ ».

            « On doit retrouver June, Scott. Ça m'angoisse de la savoir perdue dans la nature. C'est qu'un bébé… »

            « Qui ça ? » Tiqua le jeune McCall.

            « Bah, Cassie. »

            « Tu viens de dire June. »

            Stiles se crispa soudain et porta une main à sa tête. La migraine revenait.

            « Stiles ? » S'inquiéta Scott en posant une main sur son épaule.

            L'adolescent se déroba et se releva alors que la pièce se mettait à tourner.

            « Ça… Ça va… »

            Le jeune loup se redressa et attrapa Stiles juste avant qu'il ne trébuche. Le jeune homme était pâle comme un linge.

            « Shérif ! » Hurla Scott, en panique, alors que son frère de cœur s'agrippait à lui en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles.

            John fit irruption dans la chambre une minute plus tard et se précipita sur les deux garçons.

            « Ne le laissez pas entrer… » balbutia Stiles, parcouru de sueurs froides.

            Le shérif et Scott échangèrent un regard inquiet et le paternel fit signe à l'adolescent de l'aider à redresser son fils.

            « On part à l'hôpital. »

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Sur le trajet menant au Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, la crise de Stiles semblait être passée. Plus étrange encore, il assurait être en pleine forme, malgré la fatigue qui le tenaillait.

            Mélissa McCall prit en charge l'adolescent et lui fit passer une série de tests. Elle voulut lui administrer des somnifères légers pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu, mais Stiles réussit à l'en dissuader.

            Il avait toujours aussi peur de s'endormir.

            Trois heures plus tard, lui et Scott étaient dans une chambre d'hôpital et le bêta s'empiffrait de gâteaux qu'un infirmier leur avait apportés.

            Le fils du shérif était allongé sur le lit, tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur son ventre.

            « Comment tu peux manger autant ? » Fit Stiles, écœuré.

            « Je chais pas… Cha doit être un chruc de loup ! »

            « Pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps ? » S'impatienta Stiles en s'asseyant.

            Scott déglutit avant de lui répondre, tout en ouvrant un nouveau paquet de gâteaux.

            « T'inquiète vieux, ça doit être normal. Tu veux que j'aille chercher ma mère ? »

            « Non, ça ira… Elle va bien finir par arriver. »

            Scott se redressa soudain, tendant l'oreille.

            « Scotty, parfois tu agis vraiment comme un canidé, c'est flippant… »

            « C'est ma mère », dit-il. « Elle arrive… Ah, ton père aussi… Ils discutent. »

            « Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? »

            Scott se concentra sur les voix de sa mère et du shérif, et retranscrivit la conversation à son ami.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            « John ! »

            Mélissa McCall, les traits tirés par sa longue nuit de service, s'avança vers le shérif qui était adossé contre une machine à café, un gobelet en main.

            « Mélissa », sourit-il, fatigué. « Alors ? »

            « Les résultats mettent un peu de temps à arriver, désolée. »

            John soupira et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

            « Écoute, je… J'ai fait quelques recherches, par rapport aux symptômes que m'a décrits Stiles… », commença Mélissa d'une voix mal assurée. « J'ai relu le dossier médical de Claudia… Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais… »

            Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. La peine pouvait se lire sur son visage.

            « C'est bon », souffla le shérif qui devint livide. « Je m'en doutais aussi… On doit lui faire passer un examen complet. »

            « Je suis désolée, John… Tellement… C'est peut-être rien du tout, juste un trop-plein de stress… Avec tout ce que les garçons vivent en ce moment… »

            « Les médecins avaient dit que c'était héréditaire. Stiles avait vingt pour cent de chances d'y échapper… Je pensais vraiment que… » s'étrangla-t-il.

            Mélissa posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

            « Vingt pour cent, ce n'est pas négligeable. Attendons, John. »

            L'infirmière se dirigea vers la chambre de Stiles. Juste avant d'y entrer, le shérif la retint encore quelques secondes.

            « Ne lui dis rien pour l'instant. »

            La jeune femme acquiesça, mais lorsque les deux adultes entèrent dans la pièce, il ne faisait aucun doute que Scott avait entendu leur conversation et avait tout dit à Stiles.

            Ce dernier sortit de son lit, se passant une main sur le visage.

            « Fiston… » commença le shérif. Stiles leva une paume tremblante pour le faire taire.

            « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

            « Stiles ! »

            Mais l'adolescent sortit en hâte de la chambre d'hôpital.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Stiles s'était mis à courir. Les passants le regardaient d'un drôle d'air, mais personne ne semblait vouloir l'arrêter. Tant mieux, parce qu'il ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

            Il avait besoin de se sentir vivant. Ni angoissé dans un rêve éveillé ni pétrifié dans une réalité douloureuse.

            Il était en colère, parce qu'une fois encore, il se sentait faible.

            Mélissa avait raison, il avait sans aucun doute hérité de la maladie qui avait emporté sa mère, quelques années plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, tout devenait plus clair. Plus _logique_.

            Lorsque ses poumons commencèrent à être au supplice, il ralentit un peu et s'engouffra dans une nouvelle rue.

            Pour une fois, son esprit n'était pas assailli par un million de pensées, il n'avait pour l'heure qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Derek.

            Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Le loup aurait sans doute un avis impartial, il l'écouterait et ne le prendrait sûrement pas en pitié. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

            Dès lors que son père et Mélissa avaient franchi le seuil de la chambre d'hôpital, leurs regards, outre la tristesse qu'on pouvait y lire, étaient baignés d'une lueur de pitié. Cette même lueur avec laquelle on avait regardé Claudia lorsqu'on lui avait diagnostiqué sa maladie. Et Stiles ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'était comme le condamner à une mort certaine, comme on avait condamné sa mère.

            Il grimpa les marches menant au loft quatre à quatre et frappa avec humeur sur la porte blindée.

            Derek ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir, surpris de le trouver devant chez lui alors qu'il était censé être en cours.

            Ils se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence tandis que l'hyperactif essayait de reprendre son souffle. L'alpha fronça le nez, une odeur d'angoisse émanait de Stiles, il en déduisit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'apprêtait à le questionner à ce sujet, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sans réfléchir, il attira Derek contre lui pour capturer ses lèvres tout en le poussant à l'intérieur du loft, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

            Stiles l'embrassait avec ardeur, accroché à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Douce ironie…

            Le loup fut d'abord complètement paumé, mais il ne chercha pas bien longtemps à comprendre. Saisissant en coupe le visage de l'adolescent, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche et y glisser sa langue.

            C'était brutal et empressé, tout ce dont Stiles avait besoin pour l'heure. Derek fit descendre une de ses mains dans le creux des reins du garçon et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Stiles, impatient et fébrile fit glisser les siennes le long des hanches du loup et entreprit de lui retirer son t-shirt. Dans l'instant qui suivit Derek lui arracha le sien.

            Ils en profitèrent pour reculer jusqu'au lit et s'y laisser tomber.

            Tout en parsemant de baisers le cou et la clavicule de Stiles, Derek porta une main à son jeans et se débattit un instant avec les boutons qui finirent par céder.

            Stiles, le souffle court, affolé par tant de peau nue, venait de délaisser le dos musclé de Derek pour plaquer fermement les mains sur ses fesses. Dans le même temps, il se cambra et leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent. Au contact, les deux hommes haletèrent et l'excitation monta encore d'un cran.

            Les lèvres de Derek quittèrent la peau fiévreuse de l'adolescent et il se mit à genoux pour lui retirer ses Converses et son jeans. Stiles, à présent en boxer, se redressa et attrapa la ceinture de l'alpha, qu'il dessangla avec une étonnante dextérité tout en goûtant la peau hâlée de son torse, retraçant le galbe des muscles avec sa langue, le faisant frissonner et grogner. D'une main ferme, Stiles fit s'allonger Derek afin de le libérer du carcan de son jeans.

            Derek passa une main tendre dans les cheveux en bataille de Stiles qui mordait doucement la peau de ses cuisses tout en lui retirant son pantalon.

            Le loup eut un éclair de lucidité pendant une fraction de seconde, se disant que Stiles était soudainement bien trop habile pour un adolescent sans expérience et surtout beaucoup trop… _calme_.

            Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là, car Stiles s'allongea sur lui puis dévora sa bouche, lui volant une nouvelle fois le souffle, alors que son bassin ondulait contre le sien de manière totalement débauchée.

            N'y tenant plus, Derek libéra d'un geste rapide leurs virilités tendues et les prit en main, les faisant tous les deux gémir. Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière, haletant, alors que le loup imprimait un mouvement de va-et-vient quelque peu chaotique, essayant de maîtriser les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient un peu trop violemment.

            Stiles, les yeux fermés, se mordait la lèvre en gémissant, bougeant ses hanches en rythme, toujours accroché à Derek comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

            Quand ce dernier se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient le long des joues rougies de l'adolescent, il arrêta tout mouvement.

            « Stiles, est-ce qu-… »

            « T'arrête pas, bordel… » Grogna-t-il. « Continue… Plus vite… »

            Derek s'exécuta et accéléra la cadence. Il vint passer sa langue sur la peau brûlante et sensible du cou de l'hyperactif, la mordant doucement d'abord, puis la suçant jusqu'à y laisser une marque violacée. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles pour que tous les muscles de son corps se tendent et qu'il soit terrassé par un orgasme qui le laissa sans voix et sans souffle.

            Derek le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux de loup rivés dans ceux, voilés, de son partenaire.

            Une fois la passion retombée, il les nettoya sommairement et fit basculer sur le dos un Stiles, muet comme une tombe.

            « Stiles ? » s'inquiéta-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

            L'adolescent regrettait peut-être ce qui venait de se passer ? L'alpha tourna la tête vers lui. Il regardait le plafond, concentré sur un point invisible. Clairement pas le comportement auquel il l'avait habitué.

            « Dégénérescence lobaire fronto-temporale », lâcha Stiles dans un souffle.

            « Pardon ? »

            « Maladie neurologique. C'est ce qu'a eu ma mère. »

            « Je sais, Stiles. Mais pourquoi tu- »

            « J'ai entendu la mère de Scott et mon père en parler. Y'a huit chances sur dix pour que ce soit ce que j'ai. Et si c'est pareil que ma mère, j'ai presque aucune chance de… de m'en sortir… »

            Stiles fixait toujours le plafond, les sourcils froncés, la gorge nouée.

            « Ma vie n'était pas assez en bordel comme ça, fallait en plus que je tombe malade… Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? »

            Des larmes de colère se mirent une nouvelle fois à couler paresseusement sur ses joues. Derek l'attira contre lui et lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

            « Attends d'avoir confirmation du diagnostic avant de dire ça, Stiles », souffla-t-il. « Dans tous les cas, on trouvera une solution. »

            L'adolescent lâcha prise et se mit finalement à pleurer, épuisé.

            Il avait _vécu_ la maladie de sa mère, il savait comment ça se passerait pour lui aussi. Et il avait peur.

            « Je veux pas mourir, Derek… » Sanglota-t-il, désespéré.

            « Tu ne vas pas mourir », dit le loup, plus pour le rassurer qu'autre chose. « Je suis là, Stiles… Je suis là… »

            Il continua à lui répéter ces mots réconfortants en faisant courir ses doigts le long de son dos. Il ferma les yeux, un sentiment d'angoisse lui tordant l'estomac. Il savait comment Claudia Stilinski était décédée. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que Stiles doive subir une telle épreuve. Pas maintenant, alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin rapprochés. Pas maintenant alors qu'il était sûr et certain que ce mioche occupait une place essentielle dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

            La voix de Derek et sa chaleur rassurante eurent bientôt raison de Stiles, qui finit par s'endormir, vaincu par ces trois derniers jours de lutte pour échapper aux bras de Morphée. Car ceux-là n'avaient plus rien de rassurant.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les immeubles, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, empêtré dans les draps.

            Il regarda ses mains tremblantes un moment et compta ses doigts.

            « Je rêve pas », souffla-t-il, soulagé. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

            « Bien dormi ? » fit la voix de Derek à l'entrée de la cuisine.

            « J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Il est quelle heure ? Faut que j'appelle mon père ! »

            Derek esquissa un sourire, content de retrouver le Stiles « _normal_ ».

            « J'ai appelé ton père, il sait que tu es là. Et tu as dormi cinq heures. »

            Stiles soupira et se massa les cervicales en grimaçant. Il avait encore dû dormir dans une position improbable.

            « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Proposa Derek en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit.

            « Tu me ferais à manger ? » Railla Stiles qui se souvint de leur dernière conversation quant au fait que Derek détestait cuisiner.

            « Monsieur Cho nous a livré y'a une heure », répondit le loup-garou sur le même ton en passant une main sur la nuque de Stiles pour lui masser les cervicales.

            « C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! » S'esclaffa l'hyperactif en soupirant d'aise. « Eh ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

            Stiles sentit les doigts du loup s'attarder sur son omoplate gauche.

            « Derek ? »

            « J'avais jamais fait attention… Tu as une tâche de naissance ? »

            « Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

            « Il y a des veinures qui montent vers ta nuque », déclara-t-il en retraçant les marques légèrement violacées.

            Stiles se contorsionna pour essayer de voir par lui-même, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un bruit étrange parvint jusqu'à eux.

            Derek fronça les sourcils et se releva.

            « C'est quoi ? » Chuchota Stiles en observant la porte blindée, de laquelle s'échappait un bruit continu de… grattements ?

            Derek se dirigea vers la porte du loft, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, quelque chose fila entre ses jambes et sauta sur Stiles qui en perdit l'équilibre, étouffant un juron surpris.

            En voyant l'animal foncer sur lui, l'adolescent s'était protégé le visage avec ses bras, s'attendant à se faire mordre, mais il sentit une langue râpeuse lui léchouiller le visage. Il réussit à écarter l'animal en l'attrapant à bout de bras.

            « Cassie ?! » S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

            Le louveteau au pelage gris et au regard ambré remua la queue avec joie alors que Derek s'approchait d'eux.

            Stiles lui lança un regard appuyé, histoire qu'il confirme ses suppositions, ce qu'il ne tarda pas de faire d'un mouvement de tête.

            « C'est possible, ça ? » Demanda Stiles. « C'est vraiment elle ? »

            « Ma mère avait aussi la capacité de prendre cette forme à sa guise. Mais elle n'a pu le faire qu'à partir de l'adolescence. »

            « Et comment on fait pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit reprendre sa forme humaine ? »

            Derek haussa les épaules.

            Ils allaient au-devant d'un nouveau problème.

            _Encore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit jour de retard sur la publi, car hier c'était Halloween ^^'  
> Happy Samhain à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si cette fic vous plait (ou pas) !


	11. Chapter 11

Le shérif Stilinski faisait des allers-retours devant le perron de sa maison tout en se rongeant les ongles. La nuit était tombée, et son fils n'était toujours pas là. Il vérifia pour la énième fois son téléphone portable, qui restait désespérément éteint.

            John savait que Stiles était avec Derek. L'alpha l'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour le lui dire, histoire qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Mais lorsque le shérif avait raccroché, l'expression de son visage était passée du soulagement à la grimace clairement horrifiée. Quand Derek était dans les parages, Stiles finissait toujours à l'hôpital, c'était un fait avéré. Et ces deux-là traînaient un peu trop ensemble à son goût, depuis ces dernières semaines.

            La vieille Hamilton tira le shérif de ses pensées en se plantant devant lui, bras croisés et regard suspicieux. Elle vivait juste en face de la maison des Stilinski, et passait le plus clair de son temps à les épier derrière ses rideaux en dentelle.

            « Un problème, shérif ? » Questionna la voisine en réajustant son chandail sur ses épaules.

            « Non, Rose, tout va bien. Rentrez chez vous, s'il vous plait », soupira l'homme de loi en s'immobilisant face à elle.

            « C'est votre fils, encore ? Il a fugué ? Il traîne toujours avec ce Scott McCall ? Je vous avais dit qu'il finirait par devenir un délinquant ! Si c'était mon garçon, je peux vous assurer qu'il se serait pris une bonne rouste ! Je crains que vous n'ayez plus aucune autorité sur lui. Vous devriez lui interdire de voir ce chef de gang qui roule dans une voiture volée ! »

            « Pardon ? »

            « Oui, un grand type brun, avec le regard de quelqu'un qui tue des gens pour une poignée de dollars. Comment pouvez-vous laisser un individu pareil entrer chez vous ?! »

            « Derek était ici ? Quand ? » S'étonna John, se disant que tout compte fait, Rose Hamilton pouvait bien continuer à les épier de temps en temps. Après tout, ça ne faisait de mal à personne, non ?

            « Oh, il y a une semaine ou deux, je dirais. Avant, votre délinquant de fils se faisait ramener par Scott McCall, maintenant, c'est le chef de gang qui s'en charge. Mon pauvre Stilinski, vous avez vraiment l'air à côté de la plaque ! Votre femme faisait un bien meilleur boulot que vous. »

            « Ne me parlez pas de- »

            « Bilinski ! »

            John se crispa instantanément en reconnaissant cette voix mélodieuse hurler à son oreille… Il soupira derechef alors que Finstock arrivait à grands pas sur eux.

            Qui avait organisé la réunion des emmerdeurs sans le tenir au courant ?!

            « C'est pas vrai… », marmonna-t-il quand Finstock se planta à côté de la voisine. Tous les deux auraient pu être parents tant ils se ressemblaient. Ça faisait froid dans le dos.

            « Vous l'avez retrouvée ? » S'empressa de demander le coach.

            « Évidemment que non, il l'attend depuis deux heures sur son perron, sans rien faire ! » S'exclama Rose en faisant claquer sa langue pour signifier son agacement.

            « Hein ? Vous attendez que la gamine rentre chez vous comme une grande ? »

            « La gamine ? Quelle gamine ? Oh ! Ce bébé qui était avec le chef de gang et votre délinquant de fils ?! »

            « Chef de gang ? » S'étonna Finstock.

            John se massa les tempes avec énergie.

            Il avait besoin d'un verre.

            « Oui, vous ne saviez pas ? » Fit la voisine sur le ton de la conversation en se tournant vers le professeur d'économie. « Son délinquant de fils entretient une relation douteuse avec un chef de gang. Ils vendent de la drogue à l'autre bout de Beacon Hills. »

            « OK, STOP ! » S'écria John avant que Finstock ne puisse répliquer. « Premièrement, mon fils n'est _pas_ un délinquant ! Deuxièmement, il ne vend _pas_ de la drogue à l'autre bout de la ville et pour finir il n'entretient _aucune_ relation douteuse avec Derek Hale ! Maintenant, occupez-vous de vos affaires et rentrez chez vous ! Merci !»

            La vieille Hamilton et le coach le dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, comme si une troisième oreille venait de lui pousser sur le front.

            « Derek Hale ? Le type qui sort avec Stiles ? Il est chef de gang ? J'en étais sûr », déclara Finstock en levant les yeux au ciel.

            « Mon fils ne sort pas avec un chef de gang, pour l'amour du ciel ! » Grogna John dont les yeux racontaient la mort tragique du coach et de la voisine.

            « Votre fils a l'habitude de fourrer sa langue au fond de la gorge de ses amis, donc ? Non, parce que ça avait l'air plutôt clair, quand ces deux-là étaient chez moi pour voir comment allait votre nièce ! » Railla la pieuvre en jogging rouge.

            « Oh ! » Commenta Rose, les yeux pétillants, la bouche arrondie. _Et un nouveau commérage, un !_

            « Qu-Quoi ? » S'étrangla Stilinski Père.

            « Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper un peu mieux de votre fils ! » Reprit Finstock, positivement ravi de son petit effet.

            « Comment osez-vous me dire ça alors que vous avez perdu un bébé ?! Ma nièce, en plus ! »

            « Un bébé ? Le fameux bébé que le chef de gang a amené à votre délinq-… _fils_ , l'autre jour ?! C'est donc votre nièce ? Et vous, vous avez _perdu_ un enfant ? »

            Finstock recula d'un pas sous le ton menaçant que venait de prendre Rose Hamilton.

            « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, d'ailleurs ? » S'énerva John en faisant abstraction des commentaires de la vieille mégère. « Pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à faire du sort de cette enfant, vous avez l'air plutôt impliqué, là ! »

            Le coach leva un doigt inquisiteur vers John et fit le poisson, incapable de lui fournir une explication cohérente qui ne dégraderait en rien sa réputation de je-m'en-foutiste.

            C'est ce moment précis que choisirent Derek et Stiles pour faire enfin leur apparition.

            Rose Hamilton fit un commentaire à propos de la soi-disant voiture volée, mais le shérif n'y prêta toujours pas attention. Il se précipita plutôt vers les nouveaux venus et étreignit son fils avec ferveur dès que celui-ci eut posé sa semelle sur l'asphalte.

            « Fiston… » Soupira John, soulagé de retrouver sa progéniture. « Tu es privé de sortie. »

            « Quoi ? » s'indigna Stiles lorsque son père le relâcha.

            « Ton père prend enfin de bonnes initiatives ! » Persifla la voisine.

            Stiles pivota vers elle, surpris de la retrouver devant chez lui accompagnée du coach. Derek, lui, coupa le contact et sortit à son tour de la voiture, flanqué de son éternelle expression ténébreuse.

            « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Voulut savoir l'adolescent en désignant d'un signe de tête Rose et Finstock.

            « C'est rien », le rassura le shérif. « Bon sang, Stiles, pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps à revenir ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! »

            « Vous êtes allés chercher la gamine ? » Intervint le coach en s'avançant vers eux.

            « On la retrouvée », répondit Derek d'une voix sombre, faisant reculer Finstock.

            La vieille Hamilton et le professeur d'économie s'apprêtèrent à répliquer une nouvelle fois avec enthousiasme, mais le shérif prit les devants. Il attrapa gentiment le bras de Rose et l'invita à s'en aller.

            « Je vous remercie pour votre implication dans _ma_ vie de famille, mais il est temps que vous rentriez chez vous. Maintenant ! Et vous aussi, Finstock. »

            « Où est Cassie, alors ? » Insista le coach en essayant de se frayer un chemin vers la voiture.

            Derek lui barra la route.

            « Dégagez », grogna-t-il sans même lui accorder un regard.

            Le loup avait en permanence cette sorte d'aura menaçante tout autour de lui et généralement, il n'avait même pas besoin d'élever la voix pour qu'on lui obéisse. Il était l'Alpha, après tout. Mais ce n'était pas forcément gagné, car Finstock n'était qu'un humain… Pourtant, il ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit rapidement, craignant soudain pour sa vie.

            Derek eut un petit soupir de satisfaction discret. En toute modestie, seul Stiles arrivait encore à lui résister quand il tentait de faire ses « _trucs_ » d'Alpha avec lui.

            Rose Hamilton avait traversé la route et avant de rentrer chez elle, elle se retourna vers les trois hommes.

            « Je percerai à jour votre secret, chef de gang ! Vous ne me faites pas peur ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Puis, elle claqua la porte de sa maison.

            Derek releva un sourcil interrogateur vers le shérif qui leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste désinvolte de la main, laissant clairement entendre que la voisine était aussi importante qu'un steak pour un végétarien.

            « Alors, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez et comment vous avez retrouvé Cassie ? »

            Stiles retourna vers la Camaro et récupéra l'enfant toujours sous la forme d'un louveteau dans ses bras.

            « Je vois… Dans la maison », ordonna John.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Stiles et Derek étaient assis sur le canapé. Cassie explorait les lieux, bondissant et trébuchant sur chaque découverte.

            Le shérif était debout, bras croisés, et leur faisait face. Stiles eut la désagréable impression que son père prenait des airs d'avocat de l'accusation.

            « Comment ? » soupira John en désignant la louve.

            « Quelque chose a dû lui faire peur lorsqu'elle était chez Finstock. Pour se protéger des prédateurs, les loups qui ont la capacité de se transformer complètement le font dès qu'ils sentent un danger », expliqua Derek.

            « C'est un bébé. Est-ce qu'elle a conscience de son état ? Comment fera-t-on pour qu'elle reprenne forme humaine ? »

            « On comptait aller voir Deaton demain matin », intervint Stiles. « Il doit le savoir. En attendant, on va devoir être prudents. La meute de Deucalion cherche toujours Cassie. »

            Le shérif médita un instant, ses yeux braqués sur le louveteau qui s'était mis à mordiller le pied de la table basse.

            « Derek, tu nous laisses seuls un moment ? » Finit-il par demander sans lâcher Cassie du regard.

            Le susnommé échangea un regard avec l'adolescent puis se leva et sortit de la maison.

            John prit place dans un fauteuil, en silence, joignant les mains sur ses genoux. Stiles remua, nerveux.

            « Papa, j- »

            « On va devoir en parler, Stiles. C'est important. »

            Son père s'obstinait à ne pas croiser son regard, comme si cela rendait la situation moins tangible.

            « Mélissa a pris rendez-vous avec le neurologue… »

            « Je veux pas en parler », s'étrangla Stiles en massant nerveusement sa nuque douloureuse.

            « Il… Il faut qu'on soit sûr. Peut-être que si on commence le traitement rapidement, on- »

            « Pas question ! »

            Stiles se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter son père qui le regarda enfin, interdit.

            « Ça a tué maman, et tu le sais ! » S'écria-t-il, le cœur battant.

            « Ne dis pas de bêtises, Stiles ! Si on a une chance de te sauver, on doit le faire ! »

            « Tu sais très bien qu'à cause de mon hyperactivité les chances pour que je m'en sorte sont divisées par deux ! On trouvera autre chose ! »

            « Comme quoi ? Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, Stiles ! Tu dois retourner à l'hôpital ! »

            Le shérif se leva à son tour et attrapa son fils par les épaules. Stiles grimaça, sa nuque lui faisait un mal de chien et sa vue commençait à se brouiller.

            « Fils… Tu as besoin de te reposer… »

            Stiles se dégagea de son père en titubant légèrement.

            « Tu me regardes de la même façon que tu regardais maman, quand elle était malade », souligna-t-il d'une voix étranglée en lui tournant le dos.

            Le shérif fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

            Stiles serra les poings. Sentant la douleur le happer rudement, il quitta le salon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, à l'étage.

            John ferma un instant les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de le faire craquer et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, accablé.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            La respiration sifflante, Stiles essayait de calmer les tremblements de ses mains.

            Il se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage et observa l'image fatiguée que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il avait réussi à dormir cinq heures d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve, mais il avait quand même l'air… malade. Il _était_ malade.

            Il serra les poings, la colère lui montant à la gorge.

            « Stiles ? » Appela Derek depuis le couloir.

            « Une minute ! »

            Il rouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea une nouvelle fois le visage d'eau fraîche. Une douleur aiguë le fit serrer la mâchoire, et il porta une main à sa nuque. La maladie de sa mère avait-elle commencé comme ça ?

            Cassie avait échappé à la surveillance du shérif et était partie à la recherche de son protecteur. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Derek monter les escaliers, elle s'était précipitée à sa suite, non sans difficultés, puis s'était faufilée dans la salle de bain. Elle trottina jusqu'à l'adolescent, remuant joyeusement sa petite queue touffue. Voyant que ce dernier ne lui accordait aucune attention, elle glapit son mécontentement et attaqua son jeans en le mordillant avec la férocité d'un poussin de basse-cour pourvu de crocs.

            « Cassie », réprimanda Stiles en poussant doucement le louveteau du pied. Elle trébucha sur ses pattes et repartit à l'assaut de ses chevilles. « Cassie ! »

            L'enfant louve ne semblait pas impressionnée par le ton que prenait l'humain. Elle continua son petit manège jusqu'à ce que Stiles perde patience et tape violemment du pied, la faisant sursauter.

            « DEHORS ! » S'écria-t-il, les mains tremblantes, les cervicales au supplice et une migraine lancinante lui brouillant la vue. Il allait en devenir maboul.

            Cassie couina, surprise et apeurée par la soudaine agressivité de ce garçon qui s'était dévoué corps et âme à son bien-être. Elle déguerpit de la salle d'eau, la queue entre les pattes, alors que Derek entrait.

            « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

            Stiles se massa les tempes et inspira un grand coup.

            « … Je… J'ai… Elle… »

            « Hé… Respire », dit Derek d'une voix autoritaire en s'avançant vers lui.

            Stiles baissa la tête sur ses mains tremblantes et tortilla ses doigts. L'alpha lui attrapa le menton et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais le jeune homme persistait à ne pas le regarder.

            « Stiles… », soupira Derek en le relâchant. « On va trouver une solution à tout ça. Mais en attendant, tu devrais écouter ton père. »

            L'hyperactif s'écarta de l'alpha en soufflant d'agacement.

            « C'est lui qui t'envoie ? »

            « … Oui. Mais je suis d'accord avec lui. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour lui. Il souffre déjà bien assez. »

            Stiles posa une nouvelle fois les mains sur le rebord du lavabo, à bout de force. Derek avait raison, évidemment. Mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il allait à l'hôpital, ça ne ferait qu'accélérer les choses. Or, il avait besoin de plus de temps.

            Derek posa une main sur sa nuque et la caressa doucement.

            « Je sens ta douleur », dit-il soudain. « Je peux en absorber un peu. »

            « Non. »

            Stiles se recula.

            « Va au moins dormir quelques heures avant qu'on aille chez Deaton, Stiles », lâcha Derek d'un ton plus dur. « Je passerai te prendre plus tard. »

            « Tu restes pas ? » Paniqua Stiles.

            « Je doute que ton père me laisse dormir ici », railla-t-il avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'embrasser doucement.

            Stiles répondit au baiser en soupirant d'aise. La douleur semblait s'amoindrir chaque fois que Derek lui volait le souffle. Il le soupçonna d'ailleurs d'user de ses pouvoirs de loup, mais décida de ne rien dire. Il n'allait quand même pas se priver d'embrasser Derek Hale.

            Ce dernier relâcha Stiles et avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle de bain, l'adolescent le retint encore quelques secondes.

            « Derek… On est ensemble ? »

            « Seulement si tu le veux », sourit-il.

            Stiles hésita un instant puis acquiesça et le loup quitta les lieux.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Stiles se sentait bien.

            Il avait la sensation d'être sur un petit nuage, emmitouflé dans du coton. Une odeur familière de parfum pour femme flottait dans l'air. Il avait les yeux clos et souriait bêtement. Une voix douce chantonnait une berceuse qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

            « _Ach, śpij, bo wlaśnie księżyc ziewa i za chwilę zaśnie..._ (1) »

            Une main tendre vint caresser sa joue. Stiles se sentait partir lentement…

            _« Dors, mon petit chat… Dors… »_

            Des lèvres se posèrent sur son front et c'est ce qui l'empêcha de sombrer définitivement.

            Quelque chose n'allait pas.

            Stiles ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il plongea son regard dans des prunelles bienveillantes et se redressa sur son lit.

            « … Maman ? »

            Claudia Stilinski soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne semblait pas fâchée. Plutôt amusée, en fait.

            _« Chéri, il est tard, tu dois dormir, maintenant. »_

            Stiles ferma les yeux et les rouvrit plusieurs fois. Il inspecta sa chambre rapidement. Tout semblait en ordre… Sauf que sa mère… Sa _défunte_ mère… était assise sur son lit et l'observait d'un air amusé.

            Quand il percuta enfin, il se leva du lit à la hâte en s'emmêlant dans les draps, puis s'éloigna le plus possible de cette apparition.

            « Tu n'es pas réelle ! »

            Claudia haussa les sourcils puis se leva à son tour pour faire face à son fils.

            _« N'essaie pas d'inventer encore une excuse pour ne pas aller te coucher »,_ dit-elle d'une voix douce.

            « Tu n'es pas réelle ! » répéta Stiles, horrifié.

            _« Mon petit chat… Il est tard. Tu dois t'endormir »_ , fit-elle plus fermement cette fois.

            Stiles prit son visage dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver quelque chose qui puisse le réveiller.

            « C'est qu'un rêve… » souffla-t-il. « C'est pas réel… C'est qu'un rêve. »

            _« Non, c'est bien réel, et si tu ne retournes pas te coucher, je risque de me mettre en colère »_ , avertit Claudia en posant une main sur son bras, ce qui le fit sursauter.

            Il _sentait_ la main de sa mère sur lui.

            Était-ce vraiment réel ?

            _« Tu dois t'endormir, Stiles. »_

            L'adolescent se figea.

            « Tu m'as jamais appelé comme ça. »

            _« Ne fais pas l'enfant. Dors, maintenant ! »_

            Stiles voulut faire un pas de côté pour échapper à la chose qui prétendait être Claudia, mais cette dernière le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Son regard bienveillant fit place à deux orbites vides au cœur d'un visage pâle et veiné, tordu par la colère.

            _« DORS, STILES ! »_

            Le jeune homme réussit à repousser le monstre et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il sentait la chose le suivre alors il se mit à courir et dévala les escaliers avec la ferme intention de quitter la maison. Mais la porte d'entrée refusa de s'ouvrir. Il s'acharna dessus pendant de longues secondes, mais dut abandonner et trouver rapidement une planque, car le monstre, sous les traits de sa mère, approchait.

            « Tu m'as laissé entrer, Stiles ! Tu ne peux plus sortir ! Il faut que tu t'endormes, maintenant ! Où que tu ailles, je serai là ! »

            Poussé par l'adrénaline, Stiles n'eut pas le temps de paniquer lorsque la créature apparut dans son champ de vision, encore plus terrifiante qu'elle ne l'avait été. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit tous les tiroirs, à la recherche de quelque chose qui l'aiderait à affronter le monstre. Il se saisit d'un long couteau et se retourna juste à temps pour éviter les mains aux doigts crochus qui se refermèrent sur le vide.

            Alors, Stiles attaqua et fendit l'air avec son arme, cherchant à atteindre son adversaire. Il réussit à lui faire perdre l'équilibre et le monstre tomba lourdement sur le dos.

            Stiles l'enjamba et agrippa le col de son t-shirt d'une main, s'apprêtant à enfoncer la lame du couteau dans sa gorge.

            « Stiles ! Stiles, ne fais pas ça ! »

            Il lâcha subitement le couteau et recula d'un pas. Puis la terreur le saisit et il s'affaissa sur le sol. Ce n'était pas un monstre qu'il avait failli égorger, ce n'était pas sa mère.

            C'était son père.

            Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le souffle court, puis il compta ses doigts aux mains tremblantes et couvertes de sang.

            « C'est réel… Je… Papa, je… Je voulais pas… C'était… Il y avait maman… Mais c'était pas elle… »

            John se releva et prit son fils dans ses bras en le serrant fort contre lui.

            « Calme-toi, fiston, c'est fini. »

            « Elle voulait me tuer… J'essayais de me défendre… Je voulais pas… »

            « Tu es en sécurité, Stiles », affirma le shérif en regardant son fils dans les yeux. « Tout va bien. »

            « Tu es blessé ! J'ai essayé de te tuer ! » Paniqua l'adolescent en remarquant le sang qui s'épanchait du bras de son père.

            « Ce n'est pas une blessure grave. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Respire, Stiles ! »

            John l'aida à se relever et alla nettoyer sa plaie, effectivement superficielle.

            « En tout cas demain, quand vous serez revenus de chez Deaton, on file à l'hôpital. Et c'est non négociable ! Rajouta-t-il avant que Stiles ne puisse protester.

_(1) Berceuse polonaise qui s'appelle « Deux chatons », dont les paroles incitent les enfants à s'endormir pour ne pas faire de la peine à la lune. J'ai trouvé ça très à propos ^^_

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Derek aurait dû profiter du fait que Stiles ne parle pas pour rester concentré sur la route.

            La Camaro était baignée dans le silence le plus total. Même Cassie se tenait sagement assise sur les genoux de l'adolescent. Le loup avait tellement l'habitude d'entendre ce dernier jacasser que ce bruit de fond lui manqua soudain.

            « Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton père ? » Demanda-t-il, n'y tenant plus.

            « Non. »

            Stiles regardait la route défiler. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui, ce qui mit l'alpha mal à l'aise.

            « Pourquoi je sens l'odeur de son sang sur toi ? »

            « Un couteau a dérapé pendant qu'il cuisinait. Je l'ai soigné », mentit-il avec aplomb, sans même cligner des yeux.

            Derek retint un grognement.

            « Tu as toujours mal ? »

            « Pourquoi tu me poses la question alors que tu peux le sentir ? » Répliqua Stiles un peu trop brusquement.

            Derek serra les mains sur le volant pour garder son calme. Il allait devoir s'habituer aux changements d'humeur de l'adolescent, puisqu'apparemment, c'était un des symptômes de la maladie.

            « Tu as pu dormir ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

            « Tu pourrais arrêter de me materner, Derek ? »

            « Et toi, tu pourrais arrêter de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions ? » S'énerva-t-il.

            L'ambiance était devenue glaciale lorsque Derek gara finalement la Camaro devant le vétérinaire.

            Scott s'occupait de soigner la patte foulée d'un Jack Russel quand Deaton entra dans la salle d'examen avec l'alpha et son meilleur ami, qui tenait toujours Cassie dans ses bras.

            « Stiles ! T'étais où, hier ? Ça va ? »

            « Ça va, Scotty », lâcha-t-il en posant la louve sur la table d'examen. « Donc, on fait comment pour qu'elle redevienne humaine ? »

            « C'est Cassie ? » S'émerveilla le bêta en s'approchant du louveteau.

            « Derek, en tant qu'alpha tu peux la contraindre à le faire », déclara le vétérinaire en examinant Cassie.

            « Elle ne m'obéit pas. »

            « Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas comment faire. Il faudra juste attendre que Cassie décide d'elle-même de redevenir humaine. Elle le fera si elle est dans un environnement sain et sans danger. En attendant, nourrissez-la le plus possible. Les louveteaux ont un besoin en protéines beaucoup plus important que le loup adulte. »

            « Vous voulez dire qu'on doit la nourrir comme un vrai loup ? » Demanda Scott.

            « Exactement. Ses crocs sont assez longs pour qu'elle puisse manger de la viande crue. Viande rouge, volaille… »

            « Donc si on lui donne un… un _pigeon_ … elle le mangera aussi ? » Grimaça Scott sous les regards étonnés de Derek et Deaton.

            Stiles, lui, était resté en retrait et n'avait fait aucun commentaire, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au druide.

            « Est-ce que tout va bien, Stiles ? » Demanda-t-il, ce qui fit se tourner Scott vers son ami.

            « C'était ça que je sentais alors ! » S'exclama-t-il. « La douleur ! Ça venait de toi ! »

            Stiles croisa les bras et détourna les yeux en soupirant.

            « On venait aussi pour lui », avoua Derek à Deaton. « Il… »

            « Scott m'a raconté », répondit le vétérinaire. « Je ne suis pas médecin », déplora-t-il. « À moins que la cause ne soit magique… »

            « Vous pouvez peut-être me dire ce que c'est que ça… » fit Stiles en se retournant et en retirant son t-shirt. Les veinures irradiaient toujours de son omoplate vers sa nuque, mais à présent elles avaient développé un nouveau réseau qui descendait vers ses reins.

            « Stiles… » Soufflèrent Derek et Scott en même temps, l'inquiétude du premier, face à une progression aussi rapide du mal, se mêlait à la surprise horrifiée du second.

            Deaton s'approcha de l'adolescent et fit courir deux doigts experts sur ces étranges marques violettes.

            « J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part… Scott, va me chercher l'album marqué par un « _9_ » qui se trouve sur une des étagères du débarras, s'il te plait. »

            Le bêta acquiesça et quitta la salle d'examen.

            « Je suis quasiment sûr que cette marque n'est pas apparue à cause de la maladie », expliqua Stiles sur un ton affreusement neutre. « Deucalion m'a mordu. Apparemment, pas assez pour me transformer en loup-garou, mais je me demandais si c'était possible que je fasse une sorte de réaction bizarre… »

            Scott revint au pas de course et tendit un gros classeur à son patron qui le feuilleta patiemment.

            « Tu as beaucoup d'appétit, en ce moment ? »

            « Pas plus que d'habitude. »

            « Tu dors bien ? »

            Stiles fut parcouru d'un frisson en entendant la question. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

            « Pas vraiment. J'ai du mal à discerner le rêve de la réalité, alors j'évite de dormir. »

            « Hum. Hallucinations ? »

            L'adolescent acquiesça.

            « Quand est-ce que ces marques sont apparues ? »

            Stiles croisa le regard de Derek.

            « Je sais pas vraiment, mais on s'en est rendu compte hier, en fin de journée… »

            « Tu n'avais rien avant d'arriver chez moi », fit remarquer Derek. « Et quand on l'a découverte, c'était une toute petite marque. Là, elle prend presque tout ton dos. »

            Deaton ne dit rien pendant un long moment, feuilletant son classeur, sourcils froncés, ce qui rendit Scott nerveux. Stiles, lui, restait silencieux et calme, ce qui était très perturbant pour tout le monde, mais personne ne fit de commentaires là-dessus. Seule Cassie semblait ne pas se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Elle s'amusait avec le Jack Russel.

            Deaton sortit sans un mot et revint quelques minutes plus tard pour tendre à Stiles deux petits flacons en plastique.

            « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des somnifères ? »

            « Amphétamines », répondit l'homme à la peau basanée. « Si mes suppositions sont exactes, tu n'es pas malade, Stiles. Par contre, tu ne _dois pas_ t'endormir, tu m'entends ? »

            « Attendez, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » S'inquiéta Derek.

            « Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé jusqu'à lui, mais il semblerait que Stiles soit aux prises avec un Nogitsune. »

            « Un quoi ? » Lâchèrent les deux adolescents.

            « Un Nogitsune. C'est une créature maléfique issue de la mythologie nippone qui se nourrit de la douleur et du chaos grâce à son hôte. En l'occurrence, toi, Stiles. Si tu t'endors, le Nogitsune finira par prendre complètement possession de ton esprit et tu cesseras d'exister. »

            L'hyperactif n'eut pas la réaction paniquée à laquelle on aurait pu s'attendre. Non. Il se contenta de rire jaune.

            « Génial… »

            « Comment on fait pour le déposséder ?! » S'exclama Scott, qui paniquait pour deux.

            « Je n'en sais rien encore, je vais devoir faire des recherches. Le temps nous est compté. Stiles, prends les amphétamines et ne dors surtout pas. Ne te mets pas dans des situations dangereuses et essaie de te détendre au maximum. »

            « Oui, évidemment… Hier encore, on me disait que j'allais mourir de la même maladie que ma mère, et maintenant on me dit que je vais cesser d'exister à cause d'un esprit qui essaie de me posséder. Super ! Et je me détends comment, moi ? Je me fais couler un bain ? C'est bête, j'ai pas de baignoire, chez moi ! » Railla-t-il.

            « Je suis désolé, Stiles… Passe quand même des examens à l'hôpital pour être sûr. Et prends une gélule toutes les trois heures », finit-il en désignant les flacons en plastique. « Je vais garder Cassie avec moi en attendant. »

            « Vous êtes sûr ? » Voulut savoir Scott. « Deucalion est toujours à sa recherche. »

            « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre en cas de besoin. Elle sera en sécurité ici. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors, j'ai un berger allemand à opérer. Scott, au travail. »

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Au loft, quelques heures plus tard, le silence avait fait place aux gémissements rauques de l'alpha, qui se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là…


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Lemon dans ce chapitre.

_Au loft, quelques heures plus tard, le silence avait fait place aux gémissements rauques de l'alpha, qui se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là…_

 

 *

            _Un peu plus tôt…_

            « … Un _Nogitsune_ , donc ? »

            Le shérif Stilinski se gratta pensivement le menton tandis que Derek acquiesçait.

            « Est-ce qu'on est sûr de ça ? »

            « Deaton est catégorique, même s'il veut quand même que Stiles passe des examens à l'hôpital » répondit Scott, assis à côté de l'Alpha.

            « Est-ce qu'il va devenir comme Jackson ? » Intervint Lydia qui entortillait une mèche de ses longs cheveux autour de son index.

            « Je demanderai à mon père », dit Allison, installée entre Scott et Isaac. « Je crois qu'il s'y connaît un peu en matière de kitsune sombre. »

            « En tout cas, il a pas l'air différent de d'habitude », fit remarquer Isaac en détaillant Stiles, assis en face de lui. « Il est peut-être un peu plus pâle, et un peu moins bavard… »

            « Merci de faire comme si j'étais pas là », bougonna l'hyperactif en envoyant un regard noir au jeune bêta.

            « En tout cas, pour l'instant on ne peut pas faire grand-chose », poursuivit Allison. « Tant que Deaton ne trouve pas un moyen de déposséder Stiles, on est coincés. Et mon père a perdu la trace de la meute de Deucalion depuis que Peter est de nouveau introuvable… Avec un peu de chance, ils ont abandonné l'idée de kidnapper Cassie, et l'oncle psychopathe a quitté la ville. »

            Personne ne trouva rien à redire. Chacun médita sur la situation pendant quelques secondes avant que Stiles ne se lève et fasse claquer ses paumes entre elles d'un air faussement enjoué.

            « Bon ! Puisque maintenant tout le monde est au courant de la tragique histoire du pauvre Stiles Stilinski et qu'on ne peut rien y faire, vous devriez y aller. Il est tard ! »

            « Stiles, ne... », commença Lydia.

            « Il a raison », la coupa le shérif. « Deaton a dit qu'il avait besoin de repos et vous avez cours demain. On reste tous en contact, de toute façon. »

            Les adolescents protestèrent brièvement avant de partir au compte-goutte en offrant des accolades et des mots de réconfort à Stiles, complètement imperméable à toutes ces marques d'affection dégoulinantes de mièvrerie. Maintenant que le Nogitsune avait percé les barrières mentales du jeune homme, les loups pouvaient sentir une aura étrangère et menaçante flotter tout autour de lui. De l'avis de tous, c'était _clairement flippant_.

            Isaac et Allison durent se mettre à deux pour tirer Scott hors du loft. Celui-ci refusait d'abandonner son frère de cœur, jurant de réduire en bouillie la bestiole qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. La scène aurait pu être touchante, amusante même, si seulement Stiles s'était un tantinet intéressé à son meilleur ami au lieu de lui tourner le dos et de l'ignorer royalement.

            Le dernier à partir fut son père, qui le prit par les épaules en le regardant d'un air grave.

            « Fiston, ils sont tous inquiets pour toi… »

            « Je sais », soupira-t-il.

            « On va s'en sortir, Stiles. Ça va aller. »

            John embrassa son fils sur le front puis se tourna vers Derek.

            « Prends soin de mon fils, Hale. Et quand cette histoire sera terminée, tu viendras dîner à la maison, histoire de rendre tout ça plus _officiel_. »

            Les deux plus jeunes haussèrent les sourcils et observèrent le shérif d'un air étonné.

            « La vieille Hamilton et Bobby Finstock ont cafté », lâcha-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules. « Mais rappelle-toi, Derek : et d'une, Stiles est mineur, et de deux, j'ai un fusil, et je sais m'en servir. »

            John enfila son blouson de shérif et quitta le loft sans rien ajouter, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Stiles végétait sur le canapé, luttant contre l'endormissement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, malgré la fatigue, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait « _normal_ ». Le _poids_ du Nogitsune ne pesait plus sur lui. Bien sûr, ça n'allait pas durer, mais il se prit à soupirer de soulagement.

            « Je me demande si c'est pas mieux d'avoir la maladie de ma mère », dit-il à l'adresse de Derek, occupé à faire il ne savait quoi à l'étage.

            « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi », lança ce dernier depuis le haut de l'escalier.

            « Je suis sérieux ! Si j'étais vraiment malade, au moins, à ma mort je serais _vraiment_ _mort_ , tu vois ? Mais imagine : en devenant un Nogitsune, je serai moi sans être moi. Il utilisera mon corps, mon identité, pour faire des trucs de kitsune sombre et les gens croiront que c'est toujours moi. Évidemment, je veux pas mourir, mais bon, j'ai pas non plus envie qu'on se fasse passer pour moi alors que j'existe plus. D'un autre côté, puisque j'existerai plus, pourquoi je devrais m'en soucier ? »

            Derek descendit en soupirant, puis posa un gros carton sur la table basse face à Stiles.

            « Le Nogitsune ne va pas te posséder, et tu ne vas pas mourir, d'accord ? » Fit-il sévèrement. « Concentre-toi sur des pensées plus agréables. »

            « Comme un Derek en débardeur couvert de poussière ? » suggéra malicieusement l'adolescent.

            Le loup leva les yeux au ciel et s'épousseta à la va-vite.

            « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Stiles en fixant le carton.

            « De quoi t'occuper. Pour éviter que tu t'endormes. »

            Stiles ouvrit la grosse boîte et farfouilla à l'intérieur.

            « De la peinture ? Tu as l'intention d'ouvrir une garderie ? »

            « C'est à Cora. »

            « Si tu le dis ! »

            Le jeune homme installa le matériel sur la petite table et alla récupérer un verre d'eau en même temps qu'il avalait un cachet d'amphétamine. Derek l'observait du coin de l'œil, bras croisés, adossé à la baie vitrée.

            Il y avait quelque chose de plaisant à regarder l'ado quand il était « _lui-même_ ». Stiles était un grand enfant, toujours souriant, toujours enthousiaste. Et même quand il ne parlait pas, comme à cet instant, il y avait quelque chose de solaire en lui, irradiait de tout son être.

            Derek secoua la tête, se racla la gorge et fronça les sourcils afin de chasser l'air d'idiot amouraché qui devait se lire sur sa figure.

            Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers des endroits plus sombres et il tourna la tête vers la rue en contrebas. Au bout d'un certain temps, des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et s'agrippèrent à son t-shirt en lui caressant les flancs.

            Derek s'était immédiatement crispé, tiré de ses méditations. Il percevait l'aura menaçante du Nogitsune emplir à nouveau la pièce, même si c'était moins flagrant cette fois. Stiles le sentit et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque pour l'apaiser.

            « Tu m'as pas répondu », souffla-t-il tout contre lui, ses mains parcourant lentement son ventre.

            « Hum ? Tu disais ? »

            « Je disais que je voulais te prendre comme modèle pour la peinture, mais que généralement, les modèles ne portent pas de vêtements, non ? »

            Ça sonnait clairement comme le début d'un mauvais porno. Aucune importance, c'était l'idée, quelque part.

            « Stiles… », s'exaspéra le loup sans pouvoir réprimer le sourire amusé qui fendit son visage.

            Le susnommé pouffa et ne fit pas cas de l'avertissement déguisé de Derek (d'ailleurs, vu son sourire niais, il avait perdu toute crédibilité en trois secondes chrono). Il fit plutôt glisser le t-shirt de l'alpha le long de son torse et le lui retira prestement. Derek voulut se retourner, mais Stiles le maintint par les hanches en le poussant contre la baie vitrée.

            Les lèvres de l'adolescent s'entêtaient à déposer des baisers sur sa nuque puis s'aventurèrent sur ses épaules, ses omoplates. Enfin, sa langue retraça sa colonne vertébrale. Derek frissonna et se cambra légèrement, ce qui amusa visiblement Stiles qui ricana une nouvelle fois avant de se redresser. Il tourna Derek vers lui et captura ses lèvres brutalement tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient son jeans et… ce fut tout.

            Stiles le libéra et retourna sur le canapé s'occuper de sa peinture.

            Derek en resta médusé.

            « Surtout, ne bouge pas, ton expression est juste parfaite », lâcha l'adolescent en trempant un pinceau dans la peinture.

            « Tu te fiches de moi ? »

            « Absolument pas », sourit Stiles. Juste à cet instant, l'ombre du Nogitsune traversa ses pupilles ambre. « Je vais peindre une œuvre d'art, tu vas voir. Mets une main sur ta hanche, tiens. »

            Derek haussa un sourcil désabusé. Il reboutonna son jeans et rejoignit Stiles en se disant que l'atelier peinture n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle… Encore plus lorsqu'il découvrit « _l'œuvre d'art_ » du jeune homme… Des cercles et des bâtons grossièrement peints dans des couleurs improbables. Étrangement, on reconnaissait cependant le loup avec ses sourcils froncés et ses crocs saillants.

            « C'est _moi_ , ça ? »

            « Un chef d'œuvre, je te dis », se moqua gentiment Stiles.

            « OK, ça suffit, remballe tout, on va trouver autre chose à faire. »

            « Tu ferais un gardien d'enfants absolument merdique, Derek… Allez, mon loup ! Sois pas vexé. »

            « Range tout ça », ordonna l'alpha en se penchant vers lui, les deux mains sur la table basse.

            « Non. »

            Encore ce regard sombre.

            Derek ne cilla pourtant pas. Il sentait le démon se réveiller en Stiles, et il eut dans l'idée d'essayer de le contraindre à obéir avec ses pouvoirs d'alpha. Mais le visage de Stiles se fendit d'un sourire machiavélique et il interposa entre eux un pinceau couvert de peinture verte.

            « Tu n'oserais pas », souffla le loup d'une voix profonde.

            « On parie ? »

            « Si tu fais ça, Stiles, je donne pas cher de ta peau. »

            Le sourire de l'hyperactif s'élargit encore un peu et lentement, très lentement, il appuya le pinceau sur la joue de Derek, toujours immobile.

            « Le vert te va à merveille », susurra Stiles, les yeux sombres ancrés dans le regard clair du loup.

            Il capta le mouvement d'une de ses mains, mais ne baissa pas les yeux avant de sentir quelque chose de pâteux couler le long de son torse et s'insinuer sous son t-shirt.

            « Le rose te va aussi à ravir », répondit alors le coupable en reposant le pot de peinture à présent vide sur la table.

            L'instant suivant, le loft se transformait en toile abstraite. Le bleu jaillit des mains de Stiles pour atteindre l'alpha qui venait de s'emparer d'un pot de jaune citron dont le contenu vola vers sa cible qu'il atteignit à l'épaule gauche. Mais les projections cessèrent bientôt, faute de munitions.

            Derek, qui cherchait à immobiliser Stiles, parvint à l'atteindre et à le plaquer violemment contre le mur, lui volant le souffle avec avidité.

            Tous deux étaient collants de peinture et ressemblaient à des arcs-en-ciel échevelés, mais cela ne sembla pas les gêner outre mesure.

            Derek fit rouler le t-shirt de Stiles sur son torse avant de le lui retirer et de capturer une nouvelle fois sa bouche malmenée, jouant avec sa langue et meurtrissant ses lèvres.

            Stiles, de son côté, s'attaqua aux jeans de son partenaire pour y glisser une main qui saisit sans ménagement la virilité de son amant, qu'il sentit durcir contre sa paume.

            Derek grogna et enfouit son visage au creux du cou de l'adolescent, les poings serrés posés contre le mur face à lui.

            « Aah… S-Stiles… », bafouilla-t-il alors que ce dernier le caressait avec vigueur.

            « J'ai envie de toi, Derek », annonça l'adolescent d'une voix profonde et étrangement inhumaine.

            Voilà qui aurait dû alerter l'alpha, mais à ce stade, il n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante et _Bon Dieu_ comment Stiles faisait ça ? C'était comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps.

            Stiles arrêta subitement ses mouvements lorsqu'il sentit Derek sur le point de jouir. Ce dernier eut envie de protester avec force, mais il fut tiré vers le sol et se retrouva sur le dos, allongé dans la peinture, Stiles entre ses jambes.

            Le plus jeune flatta ses pectoraux, étalant encore un peu plus la peinture sur son torse puis tira d'un coup sec sur son jeans et son boxer et revint se caler entre ses cuisses musclées.

            Derek essaya encore une fois de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, parce que, _vraiment_ , il devait faire quelque chose pour _ça._ Il était l'alpha, donc par définition, le dominant. Et ça s'appliquait en toute circonstance. Mais Stiles –ou qui que ce soit derrière les traits de l'adolescent, était doué pour réduire en bouillie ses résolutions…

            … À tel point que même son super-instinct de loup-garou ne réussit pas à anticiper ce que Stiles fit. La surprise eut pour effet de lui arracher une plainte digne d'une midinette. La bouche de son compagnon jouait avec ses tétons, les mordant doucement, les lapant puis soufflant dessus alors qu'une de ses mains reprenait la friction contre son sexe désormais presque douloureux.

            Stiles était partout à la fois, son odeur l'enveloppait, mêlée à celle de la peinture. Derek se sentait fiévreux, il avait chaud, _trop chaud_. Il avait finalement abandonné l'idée d'imposer ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de rythme et se laissait aller aux caresses, les yeux clos et la respiration saccadée.

            « Tu es magnifique… », souffla Stiles contre son ventre avant de mordre sa peau juste au-dessus de l'aine, lui arrachant un puissant gémissement.

            Non, sérieusement, comment Stiles faisait-il ?

            « Je vais te manger tout cru », prévint-il alors avant de faire glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe et de le prendre en bouche l'instant suivant.

            « B-bordel… ! » Derek cambra son dos et serra les poings à s'en briser les os. « Stiles… Ralentis ! »

            Autant demander à Hannibal Lecter d'abandonner sa victime. OK, la comparaison était carrément glauque, mais c'est tout ce à quoi Derek put penser à cet instant.

            Hélas, Stiles obéit. Pire. Sa main prit la place de ses lèvres, serrant suffisamment fort pour refouler l'orgasme qui menaçait de l'emporter.

            Sans jamais le lâcher et en reprenant ses va-et-vient, il vint de nouveau prendre possession de sa bouche, avalant ses gémissements. Derek ne reconnaissait plus sa voix. Éraillée. Essoufflée. Ses hanches ondulaient à la recherche de plus de contact, de plus de friction, persuadé de devenir dingue s'il ne jouissait pas dans la seconde.

            « Tourne-toi », susurra Stiles contre ses lèvres rougies.

            Le super-instinct de Derek refit timidement surface bien qu'il n'avait clairement aucune chance de remporter le round.

            « Stiles, je… »

            « Tu me fais confiance ? »

            L'adolescent planta son regard chaud dans les yeux de l'Alpha et ce que ce dernier y lut le rassura immédiatement, comme si le Nogitsune était loin, comme si la bête s'était retirée pour leur laisser un moment d'intimité. Cependant, Derek avait l'esprit tellement embrumé qu'il n'imagina pas que le Nogitsune pouvait parfaitement jouer la comédie et altérer la réalité. Et c'était le cas.

            Pour l'inciter à réagir, Stiles lui vola un simple baiser et sourit avec tendresse. Le loup craqua, se retournant sur le sol qu'il macula au passage d'un peu plus de peinture.

            Le mouvement derrière lui, lui indiqua que Stiles finissait de se déshabiller. La respiration du loup redevint normale malgré son érection douloureuse.

            Deux mains se posèrent sur ses flancs et les lèvres de l'adolescent vinrent chatouiller sa nuque. Derek put sentir le désir de Stiles contre lui, et son côté alpha essaya encore une fois – et de manière assez pitoyable- de protester.

            « Chut… reste tranquille… Laisse-toi aller », tenta de le rassurer Stiles en embrassant sa nuque.

            « Je suis pas sûr qu- aaaah… ! »

            Les dents de l'adolescent venaient de s'enfoncer à la jonction de sa nuque et de son épaule, faisant une nouvelle fois perdre la raison au loup qui en aurait pleuré de frustration.

            « Bon sang, Stiles... Dépêche… »

            « Faudrait savoir », ricana son bourreau. « Tu m'as demandé de ralentir, je ralentis. »

            Derek s'apprêtait à protester en se calant sur ses coudes, mais la langue brûlante de Stiles retraça les courbes de son dos d'une manière tellement lente et tellement excitante qu'il en eut le souffle coupé et se cambra encore, rencontrant le bassin du jeune homme.

            Stiles avait repris de lents va-et-vient avec sa main sur son sexe tandis qu'il lapait avec délectation sa peau frissonnante et colorée de peinture. Il fit durer la douce torture pendant ce qui parut à Derek être une éternité puis il délaissa son érection et flatta ses fesses musclées avant de les lui écarter et de venir titiller son intimité.

            La réaction du loup fut immédiate : tous ses muscles se contractèrent et sa voix se brisa alors qu'il essayait de refouler encore et encore son orgasme, car quelque chose lui disait que s'il venait maintenant, il passerait à côté d'une expérience essentielle. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

            « Si tu jouis maintenant, j'arrête tout », menaça Stiles avant de replonger dans sa tâche, accompagnant sa langue de son index.

            D'interminables secondes plus tard, alors que Derek craquait littéralement, gémissant et suppliant le démon adolescent et que trois doigts l'emplissaient complètement, Stiles sembla le prendre en pitié. Embrassant une dernière fois les reins offerts à ses caresses, il le pénétra d'un mouvement ample du bassin et leurs voix se mêlèrent en un grognement aussi libérateur que bestial.

            Stiles se figea, appréciant la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son amant. Il attendit que ce dernier s'habitue à sa présence, mais Derek remuait déjà les hanches en haletant.

            « Merde, bouge ! »

            L'impatience de l'Alpha fit sourire l'adolescent, qui – bon prince, se plia enfin à ses désirs. Il entama de larges mouvements, ses ongles plantés dans la chair du loup. Le loft n'était plus que gémissements et grognements et la chaleur qui y régnait sembla monter encore d'un cran.

            Tout le corps de Derek frissonnait et sa gorge lui faisait mal tant sa voix était devenue rauque. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé à quel point cette expérience aurait pu être tellement… _tellement_. Malgré tout le plaisir qu'il éprouvait et que Stiles lui procurait, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Lui rendre la pareille. Et bon sang, il allait lui faire regretter tout ce petit jeu de frustration…

            Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant, car Stiles venait de faire ce _truc_ qui le fit décoller en un quart de seconde. Son dernier coup de reins venait de percuter de plein fouet sa prostate et le loup ne tint plus. Hurlant de plaisir, il se déversa longuement sur le sol en béton. Sa vision se troubla complètement et tout son corps devint fébrile. Perdu dans les volutes de son orgasme, il s'était à peine rendu compte que Stiles l'avait suivi quelques secondes plus tard.

            Les deux jeunes hommes mirent un long moment avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Stiles observait Derek dormir. Le loup paraissait totalement détendu… apaisé, même. Sa respiration lente berçait l'adolescent assis au bord du lit, seulement vêtu de son boxer.

            Les souvenirs des dernières heures étaient flous. Le Nogitsune avait pris possession de lui (et de Derek par la même occasion, le coquin !) tellement violemment que ce qui venait de se passer semblait provenir du rêve de quelqu'un d'autre.

            Stiles laissa glisser son regard sur le dos nu de l'Alpha, où persistaient encore quelques traces de peinture et… des marques de griffures et de morsures qui se résorbaient beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Cette constatation lui tordit l'estomac. Le Nogitsune pouvait donc faire du mal au loup… S'il y avait été un peu trop fort, qui sait ce qui se serait passé ? Stiles aurait-il pu empoisonner Derek, voire pire… le tuer ?

            Son cœur s'emballa et il tenta de réguler sa respiration. Pas le temps pour une énième crise de panique ! Il devait trouver un moyen de… de _quoi_ , au juste ?

            Se protéger contre le démon ? Raté. Il avait beau avoir la plus grande volonté du monde et foi en l'espoir que ses amis l'aideraient à vaincre le kitsune sombre, il savait qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas.

            Protéger les autres du Nogitsune ? C'était une chose à envisager. Mais comment ? S'il ne pouvait pas s'en protéger lui-même, comment protégerait-il ses amis et son père ?

            Derek marmonna dans son sommeil et changea de position, ce qui tira Stiles de ses méditations paniquées.

            Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire dans l'immédiat.

            Stiles devait partir. Il devait partir loin.

            Avant que le Nogitsune ne se réveille, l'adolescent enfila rapidement son jeans et son t-shirt, le cœur battant. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Derek avant de passer la porte de la chambre. Puis il disparut.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Quand son téléphone sonna, Derek voua aux gémonies la quasi-totalité de l'univers. Les yeux clos, il tâtonna sur les couvertures autour de lui pour parvenir à mettre la main sur l'objet luciférien. La musique s'intensifia et il dut se résigner à se lever. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux et étirant ses muscles complètement ankylosés, il repéra enfin l'appareil et grogna en décrochant.

            « Qui que vous soyez, vous avez 4 secondes pour parler, sinon je vous arrache la gorge. »

            « Bonjour, Derek. »

            Le loup se figea en se redressant.

            « Deucalion. »

            Derek fit luire ses prunelles et serra sa prise sur son téléphone.

            « Le jeune Stilinski ne répond pas à son téléphone, j'imagine qu'il est avec toi. »

            Derek allait répliquer avec toute l'amertume qu'il éprouvait pour le Demon Wolf, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la chambre, et il ne sentait pas la présence de Stiles dans le loft. Il se garda cependant de le dire à Deucalion.

            « Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? »

            « J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Je sais ce qui ronge Stiles. »

            « Fichez-lui la paix », grogna Derek, prêt à raccrocher.

            « Tu sais que le Nogitsune va finir par le tuer ! » S'empressa de rétorquer Deucalion.

            « Comment… ? »

            « Évitons de perdre notre temps en explications futiles, Derek. Je sais comment sauver Stiles de l'emprise du Nogitsune. Il y a un sortilège ancien qui pourrait y parvenir sans le tuer. »

            « Pourquoi vouloir soudainement le sauver ? »

            « C'est dans mon intérêt, évidemment », railla le loup. « Rendez-moi ma fille et je vous donne l'antidote. »

            « Pas question. »

            « Le temps presse, Derek... Stiles a déjà commencé à avoir des pertes de mémoire, non ?... Ou bien… pire. Le Nogitsune commence déjà à le contrôler ! »

            Ce n'était pas une question. Deucalion sut qu'il avait raison face au silence de Derek.

            « Ces enfantillages ont assez duré », reprit-il. « Je veux ma fille, tu veux sauver ton précieux petit protégé et j'ai le pouvoir de t'aider. Accepte et je partirai avec les miens loin de Beacon Hills. Refuse, et Stiles meurt et mes bêtas anéantiront les tiens. »

            Derek pouvait sentir le sourire vorace de son rival au bout de la ligne.

            « Si le Nogitsune arrive déjà à contrôler Stiles par intermittence, alors il aura dévoré son âme d'ici deux jours. »

            Puis Deucalion raccrocha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous ne voulez pas de mauvaises surprises, lisez la note en fin de page.

Le shérif Stilinski était hors de lui. Les yeux paniqués et les joues rouges de colère, il faisait de grands moulinets avec ses bras. Derek ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et, malgré son statut d'Alpha, il en était presque intimidé...

            Bon, d'accord. Il _était_ intimidé. Après tout, il avait merdé sur toute la ligne, et si Stiles avait disparu, c'était de sa faute.

            « Il était sous ta responsabilité, Hale ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu le laisser filer ? »

            « J'étais fatigué… Je me suis endormi… »

            John expira bruyamment en prenant le plafond à témoin avant de mettre les mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude clairement exaspérée.

            « Je croyais que les loups avaient un métabolisme rapide. »

            Derek ne répondit rien. Il passa une main sur son épaule pour la masser brièvement et c'est là que le shérif le remarqua.

            « Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il s'approchait du loup et désignait la morsure que le Nog-… que Stiles lui avait fait.

            « C'est rien », s'empressa de répondre Derek. « Écoutez shérif, je suis désolé. On va le retrouver, il doit pas être bien loin.

            « Et quoi après ? Tu vas livrer mon fils à Deucalion en échange de la petite louve ? Comment peux-tu savoir s'il dit la vérité ? »

            « Nous sommes des loups », répondit simplement Derek, comme si c'était une évidence.

            John réajusta sa chemise d'uniforme et s'affala dans son fauteuil, las. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment et, alors que Derek commençait à perdre patience, l'homme se saisit de son talkie et ordonna à l'adjoint Parrish de faire une ronde dans le secteur afin de retrouver son fils. D'un geste impérieux, il rangea l'appareil et pivota vers Derek.

            « Est-ce que tu penses que Deucalion peut vraiment sauver Stiles ? »

            « Jusqu'ici, Deaton n'a trouvé aucune solution… Alors je suis prêt à tout tenter. »

            « … Bien. Donc, voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu retrouves Stiles, je récupère Cassie. On donne rendez-vous à Deucalion, on lui tend un piège et on repart avec mon fils _et_ la gamine. »

            Derek grimaça. Ce plan était un suicide pur et simple.

            « Sauf votre respect, shérif, on ne sera pas assez nombreux pour affronter la meute de Deucalion. Il ne viendra pas seul. »

            « Ça sera la condition pour lui rendre sa fille. Soit il vient seul, soit on se débrouille pour trouver nous-mêmes un antidote. On n'a plus vraiment le temps de déblatérer là-dessus, Derek. Retrouve mon fils. Maintenant. »

            John se leva et passa devant l'Alpha sans un regard.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Le jour se levait lentement sur les tombes, les éclairant d'un halo chaleureux et mystique. Stiles réajusta son sweat. Il avait froid.

            Après tout, c'était le propre des cimetières, non ? Le froid, la mort… L'adolescent n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là. Après s'être enfui du loft, il avait d'abord pensé à rentrer chez lui, pour récupérer quelques affaires. Sur le chemin, cependant, le besoin de faire un détour par le cimetière pour dire au revoir à sa mère s'était fait pressant.

            Quelle ironie.

            Assis devant la tombe, il n'avait plus bougé. Pendant un moment, il avait ressenti cette absence d'hyperactivité comme une carence angoissante. Puis, au fil des heures, il s'était adapté. Soudainement une migraine effroyable lui vrilla les tempes et sa vision se troubla.

            Il avait l'impression que quelque chose à l'intérieur de ses pupilles l'empêchait de voir. D'une main tremblante, il s'était aidé de son téléphone portable afin de s'assurer qu'un troisième œil n'était pas en train de pousser au milieu de son front (avec le Nogitsune comme hôte, on ne savait jamais).

            Ce que Stiles vit dans son reflet lui fit peur et il en lâcha son portable.

            Son visage était veiné, ses yeux cernés et sa pupille gauche complètement dilatée. Comme la mydriase constante de David Bowie, sauf que c'était indiscutablement moins « _cool_ »…

            Pris de sueurs froides, il avait dissimulé son visage avec la capuche de son sweat et depuis, tremblant comme une feuille, il n'avait plus bougé.

            Il pouvait sentir à présent le Nogitsune gratter les parois de sa conscience. Il le percevait, là, tapi en lui, prenant des forces au fil des heures. Stiles sut alors qu'il était condamné. Il avait perdu la bataille.

            Il devait quitter la ville.

            Au bout d'un certain temps, il farfouilla dans la poche de son jeans et en ressortit le flacon d'amphétamines. Il avala un cachet pour se donner bonne conscience et reprit sa position initiale : menton posé sur ses genoux repliés, regard rivé sur le nom gravé dans la pierre. Celui de sa mère.

            « Je me doutais que tu serais là », fit une voix à quelques mètres de l'adolescent.

            Ce dernier se crispa instantanément. Il se releva sans se tourner, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il sentit Derek avancer vers lui.

            « Reste où tu es ! » S'entendit-il crier, et sa voix se répercuta sur les tombes alentours en un lugubre écho.

            « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Stiles ?... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais venir ici ? »

            Derek peinait à sentir l'odeur du garçon. Ses yeux de loup ne voyaient que les ténèbres l'entourer. Il s'avança encore et tendit une main vers lui.

            « Ne me touche pas ! »

            Stiles se déroba, la respiration sifflante.

            « Hé, Stiles, calme-toi ! C'est moi, Derek. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

            Ses doigts effleurèrent l'épaule du jeune homme et celui-ci lui saisit le poignet au quart le tour et le tordit tellement fort que Derek n'eut d'autre choix que de poser un genou à terre en grognant, toutes griffes dehors. Stiles le lâcha et s'éloigna en titubant légèrement, une main rabattant un peu plus sa capuche sur son visage.

            « Va-t'en, Derek… », bredouilla-t-il. « C'est trop tard. Je veux pas… Je veux pas te faire de mal. Va-t'en… »

            « Stiles... »

            « S'il te plait. »

            Le loup se redressa, massant son poignet douloureux. Il s'approcha encore.

            « Stiles, regarde-moi. »

            Le malheureux secoua la tête et s'obstina à lui tourner le dos. Derek perdit patience et le saisit par les épaules, usant de sa force de loup pour le contraindre à le regarder. Dans la manœuvre, la capuche de l'adolescent retomba, dévoilant un visage blafard et des veines violettes saillantes, sortant de son cou et venant manger son visage et ses yeux… Derek fit tout pour ne pas laisser transparaître la panique qui le gagnait.

            « Regarde-moi », ordonna-t-il durement. « Stiles, regarde-moi ! »

            L'hyperactif serra les poings, la respiration saccadée, mais il finit par lever les yeux et plonger son regard abyssal dans les yeux du loup qui ne put s'empêcher de retenir un instant sa respiration.

            Voir Stiles ainsi lui fendit l'âme, à tel point qu'il fut incapable de dire un mot.

            « Content ? Maintenant, lâche-moi et laisse-moi partir… », murmura Stiles en baissant les yeux.

            « N-Non… Je… On a trouvé une solution », articula Derek avant de se reprendre. « On doit y aller maintenant, on n'a plus de temps à perdre. »

            « Une solution ? »

            « Oui. »

            Derek esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il prit le visage de Stiles en coupe et caressa ses pommettes avec ses pouces.

            « Quelle solution ? » Demanda le plus jeune, suspicieux.

            « Je t'en parlerai sur le chemin, on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

            « Quelle solution, Derek ? »

            L'Alpha soupira et le relâcha.

            « Deucalion. Il a un antidote. »

            « Tu te fiches de moi, là ? Et pourquoi Deaton n'en a pas, lui ?! »

            « On s'en fiche de qui a l'antidote, Stiles ! L'important c'est qu'on te sauve ! »

            « En échange de quoi ? »

            « Quoi ? »

            « En échange de quoi Deucalion nous donne l'antidote ? »

            Les deux hommes se toisèrent avec défi. Derek ne pourrait visiblement pas embrouiller suffisamment Stiles pour qu'il le suive sans faire d'histoire. Ce dernier avait fixé son regard perçant et inhumain sur lui avec l'intention manifeste de ne pas flancher.

            « Cassie », finit par avouer le loup à contrecœur.

            « J'en étais sûr. Pas question ! »

            « C'est pas à toi de décider, Stiles ! Tu me suis, point barre ! »

            Derek voulut le saisir par le bras, mais Stiles esquiva avec adresse.

            « Tu peux pas faire ça à Cassie ! C'est qu'un bébé !... C'est de la pure folie ! Et puis, comment être sûr que Deucalion ait vraiment l'antidote ? Tu serais prêt à sacrifier Cassie pour ça ?! C'est du délire ! »

            « Stiles, écoute-moi ! »

            « Non ! J'en ai assez que tout le monde me dise ce que je dois faire ! Pas question que j'aille voir Deucalion ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles échanger Cassie contre un antidote ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! »

            « Parce que je t'aime ! » Hurla le loup avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. L'avantage était qu'il avait réussi à faire taire Stiles, complètement hystérique deux minutes plus tôt.

            À présent, celui-ci le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

            « Ton père est en train d'élaborer un plan avec Deaton pour faire en sorte que Deucalion ne récupère pas Cassie », expliqua Derek plus calmement. « Il est hors de question que je te laisse filer sans avoir au moins essayé de détruire le Nogitsune. »

            Stiles n'avait pas lâché Derek des yeux.

            « _Parce que je t'aime_ »… les mots résonnaient encore en lui et il entendait le kitsune sombre s'agiter, mécontent. Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Derek enrouler ses bras autour de lui et le serrer fort.

            « Je vais pas te laisser tomber, Stiles », souffla l'Alpha contre son cou. Il se redressa légèrement et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres pâles.

            « Tu es vraiment… le mec le moins romantique du monde », lâcha Stiles, toujours stupéfié. « Me dire que tu m'aimes dans un cimetière, franchement… Et devant ma mère, en plus… »

            Derek se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Rien n'était normal dans leurs vies, de toute façon.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Ils avaient donné rendez-vous à Deucalion dans un entrepôt désaffecté, en bordure de la ville. Pendant une partie de la journée, Stilinski Senior, Deaton et les bêtas de Derek avaient échafaudé leur plan, somme toute très simple : cerner le Demon Wolf – censé venir seul, et le contraindre à leur rendre Cassie après l'échange. S'il refusait, ce qui était certain, ils le tueraient.

            John et Lydia étaient chargés de couvrir leurs arrières.

            Isaac, Scott et Allison devaient faire le tour du bâtiment pour débusquer et éventuellement tuer les bêtas de Deucalion s'il y en avait.

            Deaton, Derek et Stiles rencontreraient Deucalion pour effectuer les tractations tandis que les adolescents encercleraient le Demon Wolf.

            Seulement, ce dernier avait insisté pour venir avec deux de ses acolytes, puisque ses adversaires seraient trois. Acceptant à contrecœur, Derek avait fixé le rendez-vous à la tombée de la nuit.

            Tout le monde était déjà à son poste, concentré.

            La petite Cassie, elle, était accrochée au cou de Stiles. Elle ne semblait pas se formaliser de son aspect étrange, préférant jouer avec les cordons de son sweat. L'enfant avait retrouvé forme humaine quelques heures après que Deaton l'eut récupérée chez lui pour la protéger.

            « Ils arrivent », annonça Derek en fléchissant légèrement les genoux, prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque.

            Deucalion sortit de l'ombre, les mains dans le dos, les yeux dissimulés derrière ses lunettes noires. À sa droite, Jennifer Blake avançait de sa démarche féline, la tête haute et le regard méprisant. Peter était à la gauche du Demon Wolf et affichait une expression neutre. Derek sortit les griffes.

            « June », souffla Deucalion, une fois arrivé à trois mètres de ses rivaux.

            La petite louve se redressa dans les bras de Stiles en montrant les crocs.

            « Ma fille », poursuivit l'Alpha. « Son pouvoir est immense, je peux le sentir. Elle fera une parfaite bêta. »

            « Donnez-nous l'antidote », intervint Deaton sans élever la voix.

            Mais avant que Deucalion ne puisse lui répondre, Stiles avança d'un pas.

            La tension dans l'entrepôt était à son comble.

            « Pourquoi sa mère voulait-elle l'éloigner de vous ? »

            « J'ai eu quelques petits… différends, avec Emely. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Peter, qui ne cilla pas, puis s'avança vers Stiles. Derek et Deaton se tendirent immédiatement. « Ton pouvoir est encore plus grand que celui de June, Stiles », poursuivit-il en humant l'air. « Fascinant. »

            « L'antidote, Deucalion », grogna Derek.

            « Ma fille d'abord. »

            Stiles resserra l'enfant dans ses bras puis soupira et s'avança vers le loup. Mais c'est Peter qui récupéra Cassie-June, qui essaya de le mordre.

            Deaton lança un regard inquiet à Derek. Scott, Isaac et Allison auraient dû faire leur entrée à ce moment-là. Deucalion éclata de rire, ses traits se transformant lentement pour laisser place à son loup.

            « Vos amis sont occupés à se faire tuer, je crois », informa-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

            Derek ne perdit pas une seconde et laissa son loup prendre les commandes, mais Jennifer s'interposa, l'envoyant mordre la poussière alors que Stiles reculait et que Deaton essayait de retrouver Peter qui s'était déjà éclipsé avec le bébé.

            « Tu ne veux pas l'antidote, Stiles ? » Susurra la créature qu'était devenue Deucalion, s'approchant comme un lion cernant sa proie.

            Stiles reculait, encore et encore, le cœur battant. Il était tenté de laisser le Nogitsune prendre les commandes pour mettre une bonne raclée à ce psychopathe, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir distinguer qui il devait tuer ou non, par la suite. Il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser Derek et les autres.

            « Laisse la haine t'envahir, mon garçon… Libère-toi des entraves de ton esprit. »

            « C'est ça votre antidote ? Que je laisse le Nogitsune me posséder ? »

            « Il te possède déjà… »

            Stiles jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Deucalion. Isaac venait d'arriver et essayait d'aider Derek à se débarrasser de Jennifer, mais cette dernière semblait être encore plus redoutable qu'à leur dernière rencontre et elle ne laissait pas de répit aux deux loups.

            « … Si tu acceptes consciemment de cohabiter avec le Nogitsune, tu ne mourras pas, Stiles », dit l'Alpha en faisant luire son regard bestial.

            « Vous mentez. »

            « Regarde-moi. Je suis un Demon Wolf. À ton avis, comment ai-je pu le devenir ? »

            Stiles fronça les sourcils, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse.

            « Le seul moyen de te sauver, Stiles, c'est de libérer le Nogitsune. Alors, ton esprit sera encore assez fort pour le plier à ta volonté. Tes pouvoirs seront d'une grande puissance et tu ne seras plus l'humain fragile de la meute Hale. »

            « Ça me va très bien, d'être l'humain fragile ! », Riposta Stiles.

            Sa vision se troublait encore. Il avait envie de hurler tant son mal de tête était insupportable. Mais il ne lâcherait pas.

            « Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, mon garçon, tes amis mourront. »

            Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, deux autres bêtas entrèrent dans l'entrepôt et se jetèrent sur Deaton et Derek.

            Au loin, des coups de feu retentir.

            Stiles suffoqua. Une rage incontrôlable s'emparait de lui, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

            « Oui… Laisse ta part sombre te dominer… »

            Tout se passa alors très vite. La douleur submergea Stiles, qui ne put tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes. Hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, il entendit à peine son père l'appeler. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, et sa vision ne se résuma plus qu'au visage de Deucalion se penchant vers lui, ses babines découvertes sur ses crocs luisants qui se refermèrent presque délicatement sur sa carotide.

            « STILES ! »

            De rage, Derek éventra un des bêtas qui lui barraient la route, mais il était dépassé par le nombre. Derrière lui, John et Isaac essayaient de secourir Deaton aux prises avec les loups.

            La druidesse sombre réussit à mettre à terre son ancien amant et Derek eut un angle de vision parfait sur le Demon Wolf.

            Deucalion relâcha Stiles qui s'affala mollement sur le sol en béton. L'Alpha était couvert du sang de l'adolescent. Il regardait ses mains, les ouvrait, les refermait, encore et encore.

            « Jennifer ! » s'écria-t-il. « Ça ne marche pas ! »

            La Darach relâcha Derek.

            « Attendez un peu ! » Lui répondit-elle en flanquant un coup de pied dans les côtes du loup à ses pieds.

            « Je te dis que ça ne marche pas ! Je ne sens plus le Nogitsune ! »

            Derek essaya de se relever, cherchant par tous les moyens à rejoindre Stiles, mais la Darach le saisit par le cou de sa main gantée, enduite d'aconit. Quelle sale habitude !

            Derek poussa un grognement sourd et fendit l'air de ses griffes, mais son adversaire esquivait sans mal ces attaques pathétiques, ralenties par le poison.

            « Jennifer ! Rappelle les autres, nous partons ! » Ordonna subitement Deucalion avant de disparaître dans la pénombre de l'entrepôt. Au quart de tour, les bêtas relâchèrent leurs proies et disparurent.

            Tout redevint calme.

            Isaac s'élançait déjà à la poursuite de leurs ennemis alors qu'Allison s'avançait lentement, soutenant Scott, blessé.

            Derek, lui, se leva et courut jusqu'au corps inerte de Stiles. Il le retourna et le prit dans ses bras en le secouant doucement.

            « Stiles ! Réveille-toi, Stiles ! Réveille-toi ! »

            Son visage était blême, ses lèvres bleues. Du sang s'épanchait encore de la plaie béante de son cou.

            « Je t'en prie, Stiles, me fais pas ça… »

            Le shérif arriva sur eux et repoussa le loup, complètement hagard.

            « Lydia, aide-moi », demanda John d'une voix tremblante.

            La jeune femme s'accroupit à côté de lui et exerça une forte pression sur la blessure afin d'empêcher le sang de s'en échapper tandis que le shérif prenait le pouls de son fils. Il entreprit ensuite de lui faire un massage cardiaque.

            « J'entends pas son cœur… », S'étrangla Scott qui relâcha Allison. « Faut l'amener à l'hôpital ! J'entends pas son cœur ! »

            Deaton posa une main sur l'épaule de Stilinski qui essayait de toutes ses forces de réanimer Stiles, concentré dans sa tâche, faisant abstraction de tout le reste.

            « Shérif… C'est terminé. »

            « Scott, appelle une ambulance », fit John sans se retourner.

            « Shérif… », Insista Deaton.

            Lydia avait été la première à s'effondrer sur le corps sans vie de son ami, brisant ce moment suspendu dans le temps où tous pensaient que l'hyperactif allait ouvrir les yeux et faire un commentaire idiot.

            Mais la réalité les avait rattrapés.

            Stiles était mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER :  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Ce n'est pas une death fic. Il n'y a pas de major character death. Donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, l'avant dernier, pour le dénouement ;)


	14. Chapter 14

« Je me souviens de rien… »

            Derek se figea à l'entrée de la salle de bain et scruta Stiles, appuyé contre la cabine de douche. Il attendait que l'eau tiédisse.

            « Enfin, évidemment que je me souviens de ce qu'on a fait… mais c'est comme si… »

            Ses joues rosirent et il tritura ses doigts entre eux.

            « J'aurais aimé que… »

            Le loup posa la serviette qu'il tenait et glissa une main sur la nuque de l'adolescent.

            « Ne laisse pas le Nogitsune te voler tes souvenirs. C'était toi et moi, tout à l'heure. Personne d'autre. »

            Derek essayait lui-même de s'en convaincre. Il passa son pouce sur la joue de Stiles, essuyant une trace de peinture.

            « Ouais », bougonna l'hyperactif. « Toi, t'en as profité un max ! C'est pas juste. »

            L'alpha ne retint pas le sourire moqueur qui fendit son visage. Il se rapprocha de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre eux puis l'entraîna contre lui d'une petite pression sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche avec une passion non feinte.

            Stiles agrippa ses mains sur le bas de jogging que Derek avait eu la mauvaise idée d'enfiler et s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de son… copain ?

            S'il n'avait pas été occupé à maîtriser sa respiration et à survivre aux exquis assauts du loup, il aurait cherché un autre terme pour qualifier sa relation avec Derek.

            Il lui avait demandé s'ils étaient ensemble… Et visiblement, c'était le cas. Mais le terme « _copain_ » ne plaisait pas à Stiles. Pas plus qu' _amoureux_ (trop gnangnan), _compagnon_ (trop vieillot), _amant_ (même si oui, ils avaient couché ensemble), ni _petit-ami_ …

            « Tu es le R2D2 de mon C3PO », murmura Stiles contre les lèvres de Derek après s'être écarté juste assez pour aspirer une bouffée d'oxygène.

            « Ferme-la, Stiles… », ordonna ce dernier en souriant.

            Il poussa l'adolescent dans la cabine de douche et le plaqua contre le carrelage mural en faisant courir sa langue et ses lèvres sur son cou, sans se préoccuper de l'eau qui dégoulinait en continu sur eux.

            « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Stiles, le regard vitreux.

            « Souvenirs sans Nogitsune… » Marmonna le loup en faisant glisser une main entre eux et en la refermant sans cérémonie sur la virilité en éveil de l'adolescent.

            Stiles haleta, surpris, et se cambra en fermant les yeux.

            « Derek… Bon sang, Derek… »

            « Hum ? »

            « Je veux… Je veux qu'on fasse ça jusqu'à la fin des temps ! » S'exclama Stiles un peu trop fort quand Derek resserra sa prise.

            L'alpha glissa les lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis l'embrassa avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

            « On aura tout le temps de faire tout ce que tu veux quand tout ça sera terminé… C'est juste un avant-goût… »

            Derek accéléra ses caresses avant que Stiles ne puisse le traiter de sadique ou d'un autre nom d'oiseau de son cru, contemplant son visage pour une fois détendu et rosi de plaisir.

            Stiles était magnifique.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Derek ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'épuisement se répercutait dans tout son corps à mesure qu'il faisait rouler ses muscles sous sa peau en s'étirant.

            Son corps n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé quand son esprit lui rappela un bien douloureux événement.

            Un étau mordant le saisit à l'estomac.

            Stiles était mort.

            _Stiles._

            _Était._

            _Mort._

            Deaton avait insisté pour que le jeune homme soit mis en terre le lendemain de l'attaque dans l'entrepôt désaffecté. Prétextant que le Nogitsune resterait bloqué pour toujours s'il était enfermé dans un cercueil avec son hôte, il avait pu obtenir de la morgue une dérogation spéciale avec l'aide du shérif.

            Après l'annonce officielle du décès de l'adolescent, tout était devenu flou pour tout le monde. La meute était en état de choc.

            Lorsqu'on avait conduit le corps de Stiles à la morgue, John avait clairement fait comprendre à Derek que ce dernier n'avait pas intérêt à pointer une seule de ses griffes au cimetière ni à croiser son chemin.

            Derek avait passé de nombreuses heures à défouler toute sa rage et sa peine dans les bois, laissant son loup s'exprimer librement.

            Il aurait dû anticiper la mort de Stiles et le sauver à temps. Lydia avait crié, pourtant. La banshee avait annoncé une mort imminente quelques jours plus tôt… Mais Derek n'avait pas voulu y croire. _N'avait pas pu y croire._

            Car il se sentait totalement impuissant.

            Il se souvint alors de l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait lorsque Deucalion les retenait prisonniers.

            _« Si tu sauves Cassie, tu pourras venir à bout de l'Alpha qui la revendique. Ta meute gagnera en puissance et la survie de tes amis sera assurée. Si tu choisis Stiles, non seulement tu le condamnes à une mort lente et douloureuse une fois que tu seras réveillé, mais en plus ta meute d'adolescents connaîtra également un destin tragique. Elle se disloquera, et tu perdras tes pouvoirs d'Alpha. Dans les deux cas, Stiles meurt plus ou moins rapidement. Parce que c'est ainsi, et qu'on ne peut rien contre le destin. »_

            Depuis le début, la créature connaissait l'issu du combat. Et Derek n'avait pas voulu y croire, encore une fois.

            Le shérif Stilinski avait raison, tout était de sa faute.

            Il était rentré le lendemain au loft, peu avant les funérailles, les vêtements en lambeaux et du sang animal maculé sur tout le corps, l'âme déchirée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de craquer une nouvelle fois, car Peter était là, et il n'était pas seul.

            « J'ai pensé qu'Emely pourrait rester quelque temps ici, jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé », annonça l'oncle psychopathe.

            La jeune femme aux yeux gris et aux longs cheveux châtains s'avança, sa fille dans les bras.

            « Je suis désolée pour votre ami. Peter m'a raconté. Ce garçon a pris soin de June… Je… Merci. »

            Derek grogna en passant devant eux et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait même pas eu la force d'interroger son oncle sur ses intentions. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout et de tout le monde.

            Puis l'heure de l'enterrement arriva. Peter essaya de convaincre son neveu d'y aller avec lui et de rester en retrait hors de vue du shérif, mais Derek était resté muet, prostré sur son lit et lui tournant le dos.

            « Je sais comment avoir Deucalion. On vengera Stiles », déclara l'ainé des Hale avant de quitter le loft pour rejoindre le cimetière.

            Derek ne comprit pas pourquoi Peter faisait ça. Et ne chercha pas à comprendre.

            Quelques heures s'écoulèrent sans que l'alpha ne bouge d'un pouce. Il entendait de temps en temps Emely parler à sa fille, mais n'y prêta pas attention, occupé à se remémorer les dernières minutes de leur affrontement avec Deucalion, cherchant à savoir comment il avait pu le laisser mordre Stiles.

            Une haine indescriptible bouillonnait en lui. Cette même haine, _physiquement_ douloureuse qui l'avait habité lorsque Kate Argent avait brûlé sa maison et condamné sa famille. Même lorsque Jennifer Blake l'avait trahi, il n'avait pas ressenti un sentiment aussi dévastateur.

            Là, il s'agissait de Stiles.

            Le jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

            Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ces foutues larmes qui n'avaient eu de cesse de vouloir inonder ses joues mal rasées et finit par s'endormir.

            Au bout d'un certain temps, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement derrière lui et bientôt, quelque chose d'humide vint se frotter contre sa nuque. Derek soupira et se retourna, faisant se reculer légèrement la petite June qui avait repris son apparence de louveteau.

            Elle devait sûrement ressentir l'étendue de son chagrin et de sa colère ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'elle ait préféré se présenter sous sa forme animale.

            Les oreilles baissées, elle l'observa un moment puis remua la queue et s'avança prudemment vers lui. Derek finit par tendre une main et lui caresser l'échine. Alors, June sauta sur lui et vint se lover au creux de son cou, lui léchant la joue.

            « June… ! Je suis désolée, elle a échappé à ma vigilance… », fit timidement Emely à l'entrée de la pièce.

            « C'est rien. »

            « Est-ce que… est-ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse un café... Ou bien… ? »

            « Ça ira. »

            Il y eut un silence durant lequel Emely tortilla ses doigts nerveusement. Elle n'était pas à sa place, ici. Elle se sentait clairement de trop, avec tout ce qui était arrivé à cet homme, par sa faute… Car oui, si elle n'avait pas abandonné June devant le loft, pensant que Peter la récupérerait, l'adolescent ne serait peut-être pas mort.

            La jeune femme inspira un bon coup et avança vers le lit.

            « Allez, June, laisse Derek tranquille. Viens. »

            Le louveteau émit un petit glapissement mécontent et se blottit un peu plus contre Derek.

            « June. »

            La mère fit luire ses prunelles et l'enfant ne put que lui obéir. Elle reprit forme humaine et tendit les bras vers sa maman pour qu'elle la récupère.

            « Je… Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre son compagnon… » dit soudain Emely, incertaine. « Deucalion a tué mon mari peu de temps avant que je tombe enceinte de June… Il m'a… Il m'a forcé à… »

            Sa voix se brisa. Elle était soudain livide.

            Derek la regardait, sourcils froncés.

            « Deucalion a fait souffrir beaucoup trop de monde… Il doit payer. Peter et moi savons où il se cache. Nous connaissons ses projets, le nombre de ses bêtas, sa manière d'opérer… Ensemble, nous pourrions en finir avec toute cette histoire. »

            « Pourquoi Peter vous a-t-il aidée ? Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas juste… enfuie ? » demanda Derek avec plus de dureté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

            « Il avait juré de tuer June si je partais. Et Peter… C'était dans son intérêt de faire croire à Deucalion qu'il était de son côté. »

            « Pardon, mais j'ai du mal à croire que mon oncle ait voulu jouer au héros pour vous sauver vous et Cas-… June. »

            « Il ne comptait pas le faire. Il ne savait pas, au début. Il connaissait les plans de Deucalion bien avant de savoir que je faisais partie de sa meute. Deucalion voulait engendrer une meute pure dans laquelle lui seul aurait été le géniteur. Il voulait former des enfants-loups puissants, pour asseoir son autorité sur toutes les meutes de la Côte Ouest. Lorsque Peter l'a su, il a rejoint Deucalion en lui proposant ses services. Sans doute s'imaginait-il que si Deucalion parvenait à ses fins, mieux valait se ranger du côté du plus fort. »

            « Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné de lui… »

            « Seulement, je me suis rendu compte que Peter n'était pas là pour manger dans la main de Deucalion. Il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il comptait le briser. Je ne sais juste pas pourquoi, ni comment… »

            Emely rajusta sa prise sur sa fille et se dirigea vers la porte.

            « Peter est ce qu'il est, mais au fond de lui… Il a bon cœur. »

            « Surtout si c'est dans son propre intérêt. »

            Emely esquissa un sourire et laissa Derek seul.

            D'une façon ou d'une autre, il vengerait la mort de Stiles.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Le soleil ardent et le chant des oiseaux sonnaient comme un affront, ce jour-là. Il faisait beau, et une légère brise faisait onduler paresseusement les branches feuillues du cimetière de Beacon Hills.

            Pas un nuage. Pas une goutte de pluie. Pas une once de compassion venant du ciel, qui aurait dû laver la souffrance des personnes amassées dans une des allées du cimetière en faisant pleuvoir sa peine, se joignant aux larmes.

            Le shérif Stilinski essayait vainement de se tenir droit dans son costume noir. Il avait les poings tellement serrés que ses jointures avaient blanchi et que ses muscles étaient raides comme de la pierre.

            Il pleurait en silence devant la tombe de son fils, qui reposait maintenant près de sa mère.

            La cérémonie funéraire était terminée depuis un petit moment, le corps du défunt était déjà sous terre. La meute était encore là, légèrement en retrait.

            Mélissa McCall tenait John par le bras, tentant de lui apporter son soutien moral, mais le père était inconsolable. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ?

            Derrière eux, Allison serrait fort Scott contre elle et lui frictionnait le dos pour calmer ses sanglots. Lydia s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Isaac. Il y avait aussi l'équipe de lacrosse et le coach Finstock, quelques camarades de classe, dont Danny, ainsi que Chris Argent, Deaton et l'adjoint Parrish.

            Tout le monde était présent. Sauf Derek.

            « Ce gosse ne méritait pas ça », déclara soudainement Finstock d'une voix étranglée. « Il était insupportable… Mais… Il méritait pas ça… »

            Et il s'affaissa lourdement sur un de ses élèves, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

            Lentement, chacun commença à quitter le cimetière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que John, Mélissa, Scott et Allison. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Peter pour faire son entrée.

            Vêtu de son éternel col V, d'un blouson en cuir et d'un jeans délavé, il traversa les allées d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à se poster derrière Stilinski, adoptant tout de même une posture respectueuse en joignant ses mains devant lui.

            Il avait un minimum d'intégrité.

            « Shérif ? »

            Tout le monde se tourna comme un seul homme. John écarquilla les yeux une seconde, stupéfait face à l'audace du loup, avant de se jeter sur lui.

            « Espèce de salaud ! Comment osez-vous venir ici ?! »

            « John ! » S'écria Mélissa en essayant de le retenir.

            « C'est votre faute si mon fils est dans ce cercueil ! » Cracha le shérif, hors de lui. « C'est à cause de vous et de votre neveu ! Ne vous approchez plus de nous ! »

            Peter n'eut aucun mal à esquiver les coups du père éploré. Son visage neutre n'exprimait rien, ou peut-être juste un ennui profond.

            « Je viens en paix », lâcha-t-il. « Je pensais que vous auriez voulu savoir que June… enfin, _Cassie_ , comme vous l'appelez, est en sécurité avec sa mère, au loft. »

            Cette fois, ce fut Scott qui s'avança d'un pas.

            « C'est quoi le piège ? »

            « Il n'y en a pas. J'ai réussi à occuper Deucalion assez longtemps pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de la disparition du bébé et d'Emely. »

            « Pourquoi ? »

            C'était Allison qui avait parlé. La tête haute et les poings serrés, son aura de chasseuse émanait d'elle comme un halo sacré et terrifiant.

            « Venez au loft si vous ne me croyez pas. Je suis de votre côté depuis le début. Je pensais que c'était pourtant clair », soupira-t-il, faussement las, avant de reprendre. « Je suis désolé pour Stiles. Vraiment. »

            John parvint à se détacher de l'emprise de Mélissa et empoigna le bêta par le col de sa veste.

            « Foutez le camp. »

            Peter leva les mains en signe de reddition et fit volteface. Avant de s'en aller, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Scott et Allison.

            « Si vous voulez le venger, on prépare un raid contre Deucalion… »

            Sans plus d'explications, le loup disparut.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Il y avait eu du sang partout. Des gens autour du lui, des cris, et encore du sang. Une douleur inénarrable.

            Et puis, la Mort.

            Il l'avait vu de ses yeux, elle était venue le cueillir en personne. Il s'était débattu…

            Non.

            _L'autre_ s'était débattu.

            La créature ne voulait pas s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Elle _était_ les ténèbres.

            Le combat avait été douloureux. Mais la faucheuse gagne toujours.

            Stiles l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts, lui. Il n'y avait pas eu de tunnel ni de lumière blanche.

            Juste la promesse d'une délivrance et enfin, le néant.

            Stiles n'avait plus souffert pendant un temps.

            Il n'avait plus eu conscience de lui. Il était mort. Il était libre.

            Pourtant, ce fut le manque d'air qui lui fit subitement ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer. L'obscurité était totale, et il était incapable de faire un geste.

            Un bruit étouffé lui parvenait, loin au-dessus de lui. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Pourquoi suffoquait-il ainsi ?

            Lorsque ses poumons commencèrent à souffrir réellement, il essaya de bouger et heurta… un plafond ? Stiles tâtonna autour de lui.

            Une boîte.

            Il était enfermé dans une boîte.

            Il cogna et poussa les parois aussi fort que possible. La tête lui tournait, il n'avait déjà plus de force.

            Alors, il l'entendit à nouveau. Plus distinctement cette fois.

            Quelque chose frappa la boîte et soudain, le couvercle s'ouvrit.

            Stiles inspira avec avidité tout l'air qu'il put lorsqu'il sentit l'oxygène envahir l'habitacle, ne se préoccupant pas de la terre qui s'étalait sur lui. Quelque chose saisit son bras et le remonta à la surface.

            L'adolescent haletait encore, des taches noires dansant devant ses yeux, quand il fut rudement plaqué dans ce qui lui sembla être de l'herbe.

            Une lumière aveuglante passa d'un œil à l'autre et il essaya de se débattre.

            « Doucement », dit une voix grave. « Tout va bien Stiles. Respire. »

            Une main chaude se posa sur son front puis il sentit quelque chose le piquer au bras. Lentement, l'hyperactif reprit pied avec la réalité.

            « Bois », fit une autre voix en l'aidant doucement à se redresser et en présentant le goulot d'une bouteille à ses lèvres.

            À vrai dire, Stiles n'eut pas vraiment le choix et avala une espèce de mixture abominable qui le fit tousser.

            « Je suis en Enfer ? » Bredouilla-t-il d'une voix gutturale en croisant le regard froid de Peter. Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien.

            Le bêta pouffa tandis que Deaton posait ses mains sur ses épaules.

            « Tu l'as juste été pendant quelques heures. »

            Stiles mit du temps à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs.

            Il observa le cimetière, la lune haute dans le ciel étoilé, puis posa son regard sur le vétérinaire.

            « Deucalion m'a mordu… Je comprends pas, je… Comment j'ai pu… ? Attendez, je suis devenu un zombie-garou ? Je vais devoir manger des cerveaux humains si je veux rester en vie ?! »

            « J'aurais aimé voir ça », railla Peter en se redressant.

            « Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer », fit Deaton. « Sache que ce n'était pas des amphétamines que je t'ai données pour que tu restes éveillé…et c'est ce qui t'a sauvé. »

            « Vous saviez que Deucalion allait vouloir me tuer… ? »

            « Disons que c'était une de mes hypothèses. Les explications plus tard, nous devons partir d'ici avant qu'on nous surprenne. »


	15. Chapter 15

            « Je sais ! Victor Frankenstein et le monstre prométhéen ! »

            « Tiens-toi tranquille, s'il te plait. »

            Stiles se dandina sur la table d'auscultation sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son trop-plein d'énergie le rendait nerveux.

            « Vous pourriez faire des miracles avec ça ! »

            Deaton soupira. Il rabaissa la chemise immaculée de l'adolescent, toujours dans son costume funéraire, et contourna la table pour se poster devant lui. D'un geste expert, il lui prit le poignet et examina longuement ses bras et ses articulations.

            « On ne joue pas avec la Mort, Stiles. La situation m'a permis d'anticiper les événements, mais si tu devais mourir une seconde fois, je ne pourrais plus te ranimer. »

            « Ça marche qu'une fois ? »

            « Pas exactement. C'est grâce au Nogitsune qui- »

            « Est-ce qu'il est toujours en moi ? Je me sens parfaitement bien ! »

            « Être possédé par une créature aussi puissante laisse des traces. Le Nogitsune est parti quand Deucalion a tenté d'aspirer son pouvoir en te mordant. En revanche, une part du monstre restera en toi à jamais. »

            La jambe de Stiles se mit à s'agiter nerveusement.

            « Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter pour le moment. On verra quels effets secondaires le Nogitsune aura laissés derrière lui, mais ça ne devrait être ni trop handicapant, ni trop voyant. »

            Le vétérinaire relâcha le jeune homme et se recula d'un pas, bras croisés sur son torse. Il semblait satisfait.

            « La morsure de Deucalion s'est résorbée plus vite que prévu. Tu auras juste une cicatrice. »

            « Il faut que j'appelle mon père… Il faut… Derek ! Je dois voir Derek. Et Scott... Mon Dieu ils doivent être anéantis ! Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit que je me réveillerai ? »

            « Trop risqué. Pour le moment, tu restes ici. »

            Deaton aurait fait un bon Alpha, pensa Stiles. Il n'élevait jamais la voix, mais ses paroles avaient toujours ce caractère catégorique et impérieux qui lui permettait d'asseoir son autorité sans effort.

            Mais bon, Stiles était tout sauf docile. Surtout maintenant que le manque d'Adderall lui offrait une énergie qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps.

            Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il parle et qu'il retourne près de ses amis.

            Le vétérinaire sembla lire dans ses pensées.

            « Stiles, si tu contactes ton père ou les autres, tu les mettras en danger. Tu comprends ? Pour le moment, tu dois rester là. »

            « Mais, et Deucalion ? On doit- »

            « Ce n'est plus ton combat. »

            « Oui, mais Cassie- »

            « Ce n'est plus ton combat, Stiles », répéta Deaton en détachant chaque syllabe, le regard sévère.

            « Peter… »

            Stiles se tourna vers l'oncle psychopathe, adossé à la table, à quelques pas de lui.

            « Tu pourrais leur dire, toi. »

            « Pas question ! Ça compliquerait tout. »

            L'adolescent soupira fortement.

            « Dis-leur, et je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! » Tenta-t-il en posant une main sur son bras, le regard suppliant.

            « Sans vouloir te vexer, je préfère les hommes plus âgés qui chassent le loup aux gringalets qui ne survivent pas à la morsure », railla-t-il en esquissant son éternel et insupportable sourire Colgate.

            Deaton mit fin à la discussion en levant les mains alors que Stiles assimilait lentement la révélation implicite de Peter.

            « Jusqu'à ce que Deucalion soit loin de Beacon Hills, tu restes ici, Stiles. Et puis, j'aimerais suivre l'évolution de ton état de santé. »

            « Je vais bien », bougonna l'hyperactif. « Vraiment… je vais bien. »

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Allison était passée chez les Martin le lendemain de l'enterrement. Elle avait retrouvé Lydia, dans une chemise de nuit en soie au prix sans doute _céphalophtalmique_ , assise au pied de son lit. Elle lisait les déclarations d'amour que Stiles lui avait envoyées, de nombreuses années auparavant.

            La blonde vénitienne ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait gardé ces messages stupides. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Stiles, d'ailleurs.

            « Tu as dormi ? » Lui demanda la chasseuse en prenant place auprès d'elle.

            « Un peu… Tiens, écoute ça : _« tes cheveux sont aussi beaux que le coucher du soleil sur Bora Bora, même si je n'y suis jamais allé, mais si tu veux, je t'y emmènerai quand on sera grands »_ … Lydia ravala un sanglot et Allison passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Je peux pas croire qu'il soit plus là… »

            Voyant que son amie risquait de s'effondrer de chagrin d'une minute à l'autre, Allison resserra sa prise.

            « Ça date de quand ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

            « Première année du secondaire… Comment… Comment on a pu laisser Deucalion le… »

            Lydia ne se retint plus de pleurer et se lova contre sa meilleure amie.

            « Deucalion ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. J'ai vu Peter, hier, après l'enterrement. Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance, mais il a dit qu'il avait un plan pour en finir avec Deucalion. Scott est dehors, il nous attend. On va au loft. »

            Lydia renifla et s'écarta d'Allison. Son regard s'était assombri.

            « Ne faites pas ça ! » s'écria-t-elle.

            « Lydia… »

            « Non ! » Elle se leva. « N'y allez pas ! Quelqu'un va mourir ! »

            Allison se redressa et attrapa son amie par les épaules, essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

            « Hé, Lydia… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

            « Cette nuit… J'ai crié. »

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Scott bouillonnait de l'intérieur. À moitié assis sur sa moto, il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir une rage sourde qui risquait de lui faire perdre le contrôle s'il ne se calmait pas.

            Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : arracher les membres du Demon Wolf, un par un, et le faire souffrir pendant des heures.

            Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour sauver son frère de cœur. À tel point qu'il avait pris sa décision.

            Dès que Deucalion serait mort et enterré, Scott quitterait la meute Hale et tâcherait de ne plus se mêler des affaires surnaturelles de la ville.

            Allison sortit de la maison des Martin et se dirigea directement vers lui, le teint livide.

            « Et Lydia ? » Questionna Scott.

            « Elle ne veut pas venir... »

            « Il s'est passé quoi ? »

            « La banshee a crié… Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser Peter, Emely et mon père se charger de Deucalion… »

            Scott la dévisagea un instant, un éclair passant dans ses prunelles.

            « Si tu veux rester en arrière, je comprends. Mais moi je vais au loft. »

            Allison secoua la tête et récupéra son casque de moto.

            « Allons-y. »

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Stiles avait attendu des heures avant que Deaton et son œil de Terminator le lâchent enfin. Il s'était éclipsé de la clinique vétérinaire le plus discrètement possible et avait rejoint sa maison à pieds.

            Il ne désobéirait pas à l'émissaire… Il voulait juste s'assurer que son père allait bien.

            Sans faire de bruit, il longea la maison et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre du salon. Celui-ci était éclairé.

            Stiles se colla contre la façade et se pencha juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur sans être vu.

            Le shérif était affalé sur le canapé, un verre à moitié vide dans une main, un album photo sur ses genoux. Il avait le teint harassé du type qui n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine et se droguait aux anxiolytiques.

            La culpabilité martela la conscience de Stiles. Son paternel avait assez souffert dans sa vie pour devoir survivre à son fils. Il se redressa depuis sa cachette : il devait lui parler.

            Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper contre la fenêtre du salon, une présence se fit sentir derrière lui. Sans même réfléchir, il se tourna et fit une clé de bras au nouvel arrivant avant de le plaquer contre le mur de la façade.

            « Hé ! Ne me confonds pas avec l'autre Hale ! » Marmonna Peter en poussant un grognement.

            Stiles le lâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé et recula de quelques pas, regardant ses mains avec stupéfaction.

            « Et donc, le Nogitsune t'a légué sa super-force », commenta le loup en s'époussetant machinalement. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? »

            « Je peux savoir ce que _toi_ tu fiches ici ? »

            « Deaton m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi. »

            « Et depuis quand tu es de mèche avec Deaton ? »

            Peter leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

            « Je dois te ramener à la clinique. Puis il faut que j'aille au loft. Allez, viens. »

            « Je peux venir ? »

            « Pas question. »

            « Tu as parlé à Derek ? Comment il va ? »

            « Il a passé sa journée à se lamenter sur sa misérable existence. Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas toute la nuit. »

            Évidemment, Peter avait pensé à tout. Il était venu en voiture et Stiles n'avait donc plus aucun moyen de s'échapper. Résigné, il se laissa conduire jusqu'à la clinique vétérinaire.

            « Donc, toi et Chris Argent… », lâcha-t-il soudain, alors qu'ils approchaient de chez Deaton.

            Le loup lui lança un regard soutenu et finit par esquisser un sourire espiègle. Stiles n'en sut pas plus, le bêta l'abandonna sur le parking et attendit qu'il entre dans le dispensaire.

            Mais l'adolescent s'arrêta juste avant d'y pénétrer, car le téléphone portable de Peter avait sonné et il semblait tout à coup de mauvaise humeur. Curieux, Stiles retourna vers le véhicule, interrogeant l'oncle Hale du regard.

            «… Et vous n'auriez pas pu… je sais pas, moi… _l'assommer_?! » S'énerva-t-il. « Tant pis pour lui, on s'en tient au plan. Ça peut même nous donner une longueur d'avance… D'accord… Non ! J'arrive. »

            Et il raccrocha.

            Peter sentait le regard insistant du jeune Stilinski sur lui, derrière la vitre côté passager.

            « Fiche le camp. »

            « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

            « Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Deaton ? Si tu meurs une seconde fois, ce sera pour de bon. Ne me pousse pas à bout. »

            Stiles n'eut que faire de la menace à peine masquée de Peter. Il ouvrit la portière et se réinstalla dans la voiture.

            « Je pars pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse. »

            Peter joua de son air de grand méchant loup pour le dissuader d'être aussi téméraire, mais évidemment, ça ne marcha pas. Il amorça une moue énervée, mais capitula bien vite.

            « Mon neveu est un abruti », annonça-t-il. « Il est parti seul chercher Deucalion. »

            Stiles s'agita au quart de tour à cette nouvelle.

            « Quoi ?! Mais il est dingue, il va se faire tuer ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Démarre, il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite ! »

            « Eh ! On se calme Speedy Gonzalez ! Descends de cette voiture et fous le camp. Je m'en occupe. »

            « Pas question. Je viens. »

            Peter serra les poings et sortit les crocs. Ce gosse lui courait sur le haricot depuis bien trop longtemps. Peut-être Deaton aurait-il dû le laisser moisir dans son fichu cercueil… Du moins jusqu'à ce que le Demon Wolf ne soit plus en état de nuire.

            Le bêta amorça un mouvement afin d'attraper Stiles -et de le jeter par-dessus le pare-brise pour le faire déguerpir s'il le fallait- mais ce dernier avait anticipé le coup. Ses yeux soudain voilés étaient devenus aussi noirs que le néant. On aurait même dit qu'ils emprisonnaient la lumière aussi efficacement qu'un trou noir. Puis à une vitesse folle, il referma d'une main ses doigts autour du cou du loup, et de l'autre immobilisa son bras.

            « Je viens », répéta-t-il.

            Il n'avait même pas élevé la voix, mais cela suffit à dissuader Peter de tenter un seul autre geste. Ses yeux abyssaux le fixaient comme si d'une minute à l'autre ils allaient se transformer en arme létale.

            La main sur son cou se resserrait lentement mais sûrement. L'hyperactif avait une force incroyable.

            Lorsque Peter commença à tourner de l'œil, il souffla un pitoyable « _OK_ » et Stiles le relâcha avant de papillonner des yeux, comme s'il se réveillait d'un état de transe.

            Son regard redevint vif et les ténèbres disparurent. Peter le fixait toujours, abasourdi.

            « Il est toujours en toi… », fit-il avec prudence. « Le Nogitsune. »

            Stiles soutint son regard puis se réinstalla confortablement sur son siège et boucla la ceinture.

            « Non », répondit-il platement. « Je le sens plus. On y va ? »

            L'oncle Hale jeta un dernier regard à l'hyperactif puis démarra.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Peter avait réussi à convaincre Stiles de ne pas entrer au loft et de rester sagement dans la voiture. Il devait déjà gérer l'état d'énervement avancé de Scott et la disparition de son neveu.

            Un drame à la fois.

            Lorsqu'il arriva au loft, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Emely et Chris étaient là. Une bien maigre équipe pour partir à l'assaut des troupes infernales de Deucalion…

            « On n'attendait plus que toi », dit Emely en déposant sa fille sur le sofa.

            « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Soupira le bêta.

            Les membres de la meute Hale s'échangèrent des regards embarrassés.

            « Derek n'était pas d'accord avec le plan », finit par répondre Chris en s'avançant vers le loup. « Le ton est monté et il est parti. »

            « Et bien sûr, personne n'a eu la bonne idée de le retenir ! »

            « On a essayé, mais il commençait à perdre le contrôle », expliqua Scott.

            Peter soupira derechef. S'ils n'arrivaient déjà pas à contenir leur Alpha, comment allaient-ils réussir à dissoudre la meute de Deucalion ?

            « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda soudain Chris en désignant des marques noires sur le cou de Peter. « Mauvaise rencontre ? »

            « On devrait se préparer à secourir mon abruti de neveu au lieu de perdre du temps à papoter », esquiva le loup avec aplomb. « Mais... Les enfants, je ne vous cache pas que nos chances de nous en sortir sont proches de zéro… » Peter se mit à faire les cent pas. « On a deux loups ados à peine capables de tenir la distance, deux loups adultes, deux chasseurs…

            Il se tourna vers Emely.

            « Tu crois que ta fille pourrait nous seconder ? », ironisa-t-il.

            « On ne sera pas seuls », intervint alors Allison.

            « Un groupe de chasseurs s'est proposé », renchérit Chris. « Sérieusement, on a nos chances. »

            « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Derek était complètement hors de lui. Ils avaient osé insinuer qu'il n'était pas en état de combattre la meute de Deucalion… ils voulaient l'écarter. Ils voulaient l'empêcher d'assouvir sa vengeance.

            Ils ne pensaient pas à Stiles, non.

            Scott, peut-être.

            Mais pas les autres.

            Ils n'avaient qu'un objectif. Évincer la meute du Demon Wolf et redonner un semblant de tranquillité à la région.

            Venger Stiles était secondaire.

            Mais pas pour Derek.

            C'était sans doute égoïste de sa part, mais il n'en avait que faire. Deucalion allait payer pour avoir arraché l'adolescent à ses bras.

            Le loup ne verrait pas le soleil se lever.

            Derek n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver la meute, grâce aux précieuses informations données par Emely. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup...

            … avant d'être arrêté quelques minutes plus tard par un groupe de bêtas qui le conduisirent jusqu'à leur Alpha.

            « Qu'avons-nous là ? » Susurra ce dernier d'un ton gourmand.

            Derek jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il y avait une vingtaine de loups, en majorité des femelles.

            Une petite voix en lui ne se gêna pas pour le traiter d'abruti de première. Vingt contre un ! À quoi avait-il pensé ?

            « Comment va notre cher Stiles Stilinski ? » Poursuivit calmement Deucalion.

           Derek poussa un grondement terrifiant et tenta de se libérer de la prise des bêtas qui le tenaient fermement.

            « Hum. À voir ton expression chagrine, j'en déduis qu'il n'a pas survécu à la morsure ? Dommage. »

            « Je vais arracher la tête de chacun d'entre vous ! » Hurla Derek. « Vous allez tous payer ! »

            Un rire cristallin s'éleva derrière lui. Jennifer Blake s'avança pour se poster aux côtés de Deucalion.

            « Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, _chéri_? » Railla-t-elle. « Personne n'est venu t'aider à venger ton précieux Stiles. Tu vas mourir comme tu as vécu, Derek. Seul. »

            Le loup sentit une haine herculéenne le traverser de part en part. Son loup hurla et il se libéra sans peine de l'emprise des bêtas.

            Le combat pouvait enfin commencer.

            Sauf que la vision de Derek se troubla. Il ne se contrôlait plus.

            Ça lui fit peur, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Les coups de griffes, les morsures et le sang pleuvaient.

            Il ne modérait pas sa force. Chaque bêta qui s'approchait un peu trop près de lui n'échappait pas à sa colère destructrice…. Jusqu'à ce qu'une morsure brûlante vienne lui enserrer le cou et lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

            Jennifer avait ganté sa main et tenait son abominable fouet enduit d'aconit. Un sourire triomphal fendait son visage.

            « Deucalion ? » Héla-t-elle.

            L'Alpha haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos, prêt à quitter la pièce.

            « Fais-en ce que tu veux », dit-il.

            Le sourire de Jennifer s'élargit. Elle tira sur le fouet et enjamba Derek, qui essaya de la mordre, mais c'était sans compter les bons réflexes de la Darach et sa position de force.

            Elle laissa alors paraître son vrai visage et de sa main libre, se prépara à frapper.

            « Arrête ! »

            Jennifer eut tout juste le temps de relever la tête. Des éclats de lumière explosèrent dans les quatre coins de la salle, l'aveuglant juste assez pour que Derek l'envoie s'écraser contre un mur.

            Derrière eux, un groupe de chasseurs s'élançait à l'assaut des bêtas qui tentaient de les arrêter.

            Derek ne s'en préoccupa guère. Il devait trouver Deucalion et le tuer.

            Jouant des griffes et des crocs pour se frayer un passage, il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Dans le chaos ambiant, le Demon Wolf se tenait légèrement en retrait.

            Il l'attendait.

            Les deux Alphas ne perdirent pas un instant en paroles inutiles. Le choc fut tel que les personnes autour d'eux s'interrompirent une seconde pour les observer.

            À l'entrée, Stiles tortillait nerveusement ses doigts.

            Deaton venait de le rejoindre. Il avait posé une main apaisante sur son épaule, espérant l'empêcher de se jeter dans la mêlée.

            Peter n'avait pas réussi à cacher la présence de l'hyperactif bien longtemps… Scott avait alors connu tous les stades émotifs possibles, pour finir par s'accrocher à son meilleur ami comme une sangsue. Il avait enfin accepté de le lâcher lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

            « Il faut les aider », déclara Stiles à l'émissaire.

            « Et que vas-tu faire ? On ne sait toujours pas ce que t'a légué le Nogitsune. »

            L'adolescent suivait des yeux le combat entre les deux alphas. L'estomac noué. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

            Mais ce fut Scott qui attira soudainement son attention. Des louves avaient encerclé son frère de cœur et Isaac.

            Stiles n'y tint plus. Il échappa à l'emprise de Deaton et s'élança dans ce capharnaüm d'humains et de créatures.

            « Scott ! »

            Deucalion l'avait entendu. Il renifla l'air et grogna tout en parant un coup de griffe de Derek.

            « Il est vivant ! » Gronda-t-il avant d'écarter brutalement Derek.

            D'un pas rapide et impérieux, il bouscula chasseurs et bêtas, mordant lorsque cela fut nécessaire pour atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise.

            Les louves se retirèrent immédiatement, laissant les trois adolescents face à leur Alpha, vibrant de rage.

            « Toi… »

            Deucalion grogna encore, dévoilant ses crocs maculés de sang.

            « Eh oui ! _« Il était le dernier de son espèce : trop bizarre pour vivre, mais trop rare pour mourir. »_ (1) »

            Stiles ne se priva pas de sourire exagérément face à la mine déconcertée de l'Alpha. Mais son excès de confiance se retourna vite contre lui. Deucalion l'attaqua sans qu'il ne puisse esquiver.

            Il mordit la poussière et se tordit sous la douleur.

            Que lui arrivait-il ? Où était passé sa super-force ?

            « Non ! Stiles ! » S'écria Scott au même moment, mais déjà, les louves l'assaillaient, lui et Isaac.

            « Ça ne t'a donc pas suffi d'une fois, mon garçon ? » Grogna Deucalion qui s'avançait lentement vers l'hyperactif. « Tu es quoi ? Mort-vivant ou juste chanceux ? »

            Stiles s'était retourné sur le dos et reculait pitoyablement sur le sol. Deucalion leva une main aux griffes acérées au-dessus de lui.

            « Cette fois, je ne te louperai pas ! »

            « Non ! »

            Alors qu'il fendait l'air de sa main, Emely s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

            « Emely ! »

            Peter n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes alors que la jeune femme, ses mains tenant en coupe le visage de Deucalion, le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

            Un grondement roula dans la gorge du Demon Wolf et alors qu'il retirait ses griffes du cœur de sa bêta, encore surpris par son arrivée inattendue, Chris Argent tira sur lui à plusieurs reprises.

            Emely n'eut pas le temps de s'effondrer. Peter la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea doucement sur le sol.

            Déjà, les combats ralentissaient et certains bêtas de Deucalion s'échappèrent dès qu'ils virent leur Alpha criblé de balles.

            « Eh… Emy… Reste avec nous, OK ? » Fit doucement l'oncle Hale, une main posée sur la plaie béante.

            « Peter… J-je… »

            « Ne parle pas. Ça va aller. »

            Stiles aidait Isaac à se relever, Deaton était déjà auprès d'Emely tandis que Chris, Allison et deux autres chasseurs s'assuraient que Deucalion était bien mort.

            « Argent ! » Appela un homme noir en accourant vers eux. « On a un problème avec Derek Hale. »

            L'hyperactif relâcha immédiatement Isaac, qui faillit s'étaler une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Sans qu'on l'y invite, il suivit Chris jusqu'à un groupe de chasseurs qui avait encerclé le loup.

            Derek ressemblait à un animal sauvage blessé. Il grognait et faisait claquer ses crocs chaque fois qu'un des hommes tentait de s'approcher.

            Il était prêt à attaquer.

            « Derek ! » Appela Chris. « C'est fini. Calme-toi ! »

            Il essaya d'avancer au milieu du cercle, mais le loup l'en dissuada. Le chasseur préféra reculer sans faire de gestes brusques.

            Stiles posa une main sur son bras en lui lançant un regard entendu. Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, mais s'écarta.

            « Derek… ? » Souffla Stiles, le cœur battant.

            Le loup grogna de nouveau et tourna son regard incandescent vers l'adolescent, qui avançait très lentement vers lui.

            « Hé, Sourwolf… Tu vas pas me manger, hein ?... C'est moi, Stiles… »

            Nouveau grognement. Plus fort, cette fois. Derek semblait à des années-lumière de cette grande salle.

            « Tu me feras pas de mal, hum ?... » Poursuivit Stiles en tendant une main vers lui.

            Les crocs claquèrent une nouvelle fois et le jeune homme eut un sursaut, mais se reprit immédiatement.

            « Reviens, Derek… C'est fini… Je suis là… Je suis revenu. »

            Le loup scrutait intensément l'humain face à lui, les genoux fléchis. Un éclair étrange traversa son regard animal.

            « S'te plait, Sourwolf… Le Côté Obscur et tout ça, c'est pas pour toi… J'ai besoin de toi… Allez, range tes crocs… »

            Stiles était arrivé à trente centimètres de l'Alpha.

            La salle était plongée dans un étrange silence. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

           L'adolescent déglutit. Dans quelques secondes, Derek allait lui arracher la main -au mieux. Mais il persista, ne le lâchant jamais du regard.

            Finalement, sa main frôla une pommette saillante aux poils hirsutes. Le loup se tendit immédiatement, mais n'attaqua pas, comme hypnotisé. Il grogna encore quand Stiles fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la nuque.

            « Derek… », souffla-t-il.

            Un autre éclat traversa les yeux rougeoyants… Mais cette fois, c'était quelque chose comme… de la tristesse ?

            Sa gueule encore pleine de crocs laissa échapper un faible geignement.

            « C'est moi, Stiles. » Répéta le jeune homme, presque dans un murmure.

            Il prit son visage en coupe et caressa les joues râpeuses. Derek ferma les yeux, en proie à ses démons intérieurs.

            Et lentement, ses traits s'adoucirent. Son loup s'effaça peu à peu et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il avait repris apparence humaine.

            « Stiles ? »

            Le susnommé sourit et acquiesça.

            Derek semblait perdu. Sans doute se demandait-il s'il n'avait pas plongé dans la folie. Mais non. Stiles était bien là. Il sentait son odeur, il sentait sa chaleur… Et il ne voyait que lui.

            Un profond soupir de soulagement lui échappa, et il attira l'adolescent contre lui, capturant ses lèvres avec empressement.

            Dans la salle, la tension se relâcha soudain.

            « J'ai raté un épisode ? » Laissa échapper Isaac, surpris de voir son Alpha embrasser à pleine bouche l'hyperactif.

            Peter, lui, tenait toujours Emely dans ses bras. Deaton avait tenté de la soigner, mais même avec son métabolisme, la louve ne put guérir de la blessure faite par son Alpha.

            Elle était morte en souriant à Peter et ce dernier semblait bouleversé, mais il le cacha bien vite.

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            Les chasseurs avaient fait le grand ménage, à tel point que personne n'aurait pu dire qu'un combat sanglant venait de se dérouler dans le QG de la meute de Deucalion.

            Jennifer Blake était encore une fois parvenue à s'enfuir, mais Chris avait assuré qu'il se chargerait de la retrouver et de lui faire la peau selon ses propres mots.

            Scott et Derek avaient ramené Stiles chez lui… Le shérif avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant son fils bien vivant et en bonne santé.

            Tout paraissait être rentré dans l'ordre.

            La vie reprenait doucement son cours. Les dernières semaines ne s'effaceraient pas aussi facilement de l'esprit des adolescents, mais ils étaient à nouveau tous réunis, alors ils feraient face ensemble et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

            **OooOooOooO**

 

            _Quelques jours plus tard._

            Stiles observait son reflet devant le miroir.

            Il était planté là depuis quelques minutes. Plongé dans son propre regard abyssal.

            Une voix lui parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

            Ses yeux reprirent immédiatement leur éclat habituel.

            « Stiles ! » Appela une deuxième fois le shérif. « Derek est là, descends ! »

            L'adolescent se passa de l'eau sur le visage, s'assura une dernière fois que tout était _normal_ , puis rejoignit les deux hommes.

            « Salut ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en plantant un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek sous le regard sévère de son père.

            Le loup parut aussi gêné que le shérif par l'attitude provocatrice de Stiles, mais il n'avait pas le regard de celui qui disait « _je vous chercherai, je vous trouverai et je vous tuerai_ ». Liam Neeson s'était réincarné, mais pas dans la bonne personne, cette fois.

            « Je veux mon fils à la maison avant vingt-deux heures. Compris ? »

            « Papa… »

            « Oui, shérif », coupa immédiatement Derek.

            Comment se faisait-il que Stilinski senior avait soudain autant d'autorité sur Derek Hale ?

            Alors que les garçons s'apprêtèrent à quitter la maison, on sonna à la porte et John marmonna dans sa barbe.

            Son agacement s'accentua lorsqu'il ouvrit sur Peter accompagné de June sagement assise dans sa poussette dernier cri.

            « Il y a trop de Hale dans cette maison », bougonna le shérif. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

            « Bonjour, shérif. Très cher neveu…Stiles », salua le bêta de son sourire suffisant. « Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à vous demander dépasse l'entendement… Mais… Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je vais quitter Beacon Hills pendant quelque temps… Chris Argent est sur une piste pour trouver la Darach… »

            « Peter ? » Le pressa Derek.

            « Vous savez bien que moi et les enfants… »

            L'oncle psychopathe haussa les épaules, une moue faussement désolée sur le visage.

            Si on avait dit un jour à John Stilinski qu'il allait avoir un beau-fils - _loup-garou de surcroît -_ et qu'il adopterait un enfant loup, il aurait bien ri.

            Sauf que ça venait justement d'arriver…

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous y voilà. Dernier chapitre de cette fic !  
> Merci à Zeph d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, ça fait super plaisir.
> 
> Pour les autres, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, même si c'est pas le cas x)
> 
> Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour d'autres fics !

**Author's Note:**

> Les kudos et les commentaires, ça ne mangent pas de pain, alors, surtout, faites-vous plaisir !!!  
> Chapitre tous les lundis !


End file.
